Back Again
by saiyanwarrior23
Summary: Bulma, Goku's long lost twin sister has popped back into his life, bringing the old him back out. Can a life long forgotten be kept in the dark, or is it back to haunt the two?
1. Sister?

A group of nine kids sat around in a high school parking lot, waiting for the bell to ring.

"Kakarott, why did you drag me out here this damn early?" fumed a slightly short flame haired boy.

"Cause Vegeta, I got this feeling!" Goku replied as he hopped from once foot to the other.

"Last time that feeling was diahria." stated a short bald kid named Krillin.

Tien gave him a high five as they both snickered.

"Hehe, well this time i just feel like i should be here!" Goku whined once again, upset no one believed him.

"Goku honey, are you feeling alright?"

Goku looked at his girlfriend. She was really pretty, with her long black hair and big brown eyes. He sighed.

"Lay off ChiChi, let him have his moment." Yamucha butted in. Of course he thought Goku was being a little rediculous, but hey, he wasn't one to judge. He leaned against his car and listened.

"Listen to Yamucha. If he wants to be an idiot, let him." stated a girl with shoulder length blonde hair and ice blue eyes.

"Be nice 18." scolded ChiChi's best friend, Launch.

Launch looked to her boyfriend, Tien for support. he was tall and bald, like Krillin.

He shook his head and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her close. Vegeta growled and crossed his arms. Just then a black Masarade ZT pulled in the parking lot.

"Whew, sweet ride." Krillin stated as his eyes roved over the freshly shined vehicle.

The driver side door opened up to reveal a chick with long blue hair that was pin straight and big blue eyes. She was clad in a white v-neck and ripped skinny jeans, topped with lime green Vans. She grabbed a black purse, shut the door and looked around. As she looked past the group, she did a double take on Goku. The world seemed to slow down for the two.

"Kakarott?" she whispered. She couldn't believe it. After 5 years, she finally saw him again. What a coincidence they'd be going to the same school. Goku smiled and made a mad dash for her.

"NO WAY! BULMA!" he yelled as he ran towards her.

Everyone else followed warily, besides Krillin, who was just as excited.

"It's really you!" she sighed as he cruched her in one of his bear hugs. She'd missed that.

"Holly hell! I knew you made it out of there! Dad thought you died!"

She growled loudly as her eyes darkened.

"Do not mention that man to me Kakarott. He left me for dead in that wearhouse! I barely got out alive!" she yelled, upset he would ruin a moment like this.

The rest of the gang looked around confused. Who was this chick, and why was she calling him Kakarott? Only Vegeta did that, a reason they were yet to find out.

"He tried to save you!" Goku yelled back.

Did she not understand what went down?

"The hell he did, and you damn well know it!"

"He misses you B." Goku whispered as he looked at his feet.

"I don't give a fuck. I spent 3 years in jail for that bastard!"

His head snapped up, eyes widening.

"Jail?" he asked confused, "I thought you got away?"

"In a cop car."

"Shit."

Now everyone was worried, Goku NEVER cussed.

"So Kakarott, you missed me?" she asked with an evil smirk.

_'Time to play with the friends'_

He picked her up and twirled her around like one would do with a past lover.

"More than I love food!" he grinned widely, kissing her on the cheek. She whispered something in his ear and he nodded.

ChiChi was furious. This chick had shown up out of nowhere, and now was all over **HER** man. She had to put a stop to this immediately.

"Excuse me! Who the hell are you?"

Bulma looked at her with raised brows.

"Why, I'm Kakarott's girlfriend. Who are you?" she asked innocently.

Krillin started laughing. He knew what Bulma was doing. Leave it to her to start a fight.

"_GIRLFRIEND_? _I'M_," she pointed to herself, "Goku's girlfriend!" she screached.

Bulma made a disgusted face. Nope, that was gross. She couldn't even play around anymore. She pushed away from him and whirled around and put her hands on her hips. "Goku? You let them call you GOKU? That has got to be the most degrading name ever!"

"Sorry, Chi said it was easier to say." he replied while rubbing the back of his neck and grinning apologetically at her.

"EXCUSE ME! Mind sharing who you are? Because we all know my Goku has _way _better taste than that." ChiChi stated with a triumphant smirk.

Bulma growled, then it was her turn to smirk.

"Apparently not, he's with you isn't he?"

She was satisfied when she saw the shorter girls face go red.

"That wasn't nice. Chi's real pretty!" Goku argued as he punched Bulma in the arm. Bulma punched him back.

"Ouch!" he whined, "That actually hurt!" He rubbed the spot where she hit him, a bruise starting to form.

Bulma laughed and flashed him a smile.

"Good. I hope it did."

Everyone else was growing restless. Vegeta decided to be the brave one and step up.

"Who the fuck are you, wench?" he growled while glaring at her.

She raised an eyebrow and looked to Goku. He was looking in every direction but at her. She sighed.

"I'm Bulma. Kakarott's twin sister."


	2. Radditz

"Sister?"

"Twin?"

"Bulma!" Krillin yelled as he gave her another crushing hug.

"Baldy, you haven't changed a bit!" Bulma laughed as he pulled away and looked at him.

"Aww, I thought I'd grown." he said with a pout.

Bulma rubbed his head.

"In your dreams." she smirked.

"YOU NEVER TOLD US YOU HAD A SISTER!" everyone yelled at once.

"You never asked." Goku replied sheepishly. "Well Bulma, these are my friends, Tien, Piccolo, Vegeta, Launch, 18, and my girlfriend, ChiChi." He pointed to each respectively.

Her gaze lingered on Vegeta while everyone said hello. She looked back at Goku.

"So, why didn't you ever mention me?" she asked as she crossed her arms, raising one thin eyebrow.

"Well, after you got hit, you were supposively dead! I couldn't even think about you for the longest time without getting all emotional." he replied as he looked to his week.

Bulma looked at him wierdly.

"Suck it up, Kakarott. Emotions are for the weak."

Yamucha and Tien looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"You sound just like Vegeta!" they both said between laughs, trying to get oxygen in their lungs.

Everyone else nodded while the two glared at him.

"So, where've ya been the past five years?" Goku asked her as they walked towards the building, his arm around her.

Just then the bell rang. She groaned.

"I'll talk to you in lunch. I've got business to take care of." she mumbled as she walked away.

"Bye Bulma!" everyone, minus Vegeta yelled.

She merely grunted and kept walking.

"Well, know we know what Vegeta would be like as a girl." Tien stated and him and Launch walked towards their class.

"She's hot though!" Yamucha agreed.

Goku growled at him.

"Sorry bro!"

* * *

><p>"You bitch!"<p>

"Bastard!"

"Slut."

"Dick."

"I got one."

"UGGHH! Go away!"

Bulma and Vegeta's arguing could be heard throughout the lunchroom.

"They seem to be getting along." Launch said happily as she took a seat at their table.

As they walked up, Goku looked at them questionably, "What happened guys?"

"Your idiotic sister tripped me!" Vegeta fumed as he crossed his arms and glared at the blue haired girl.

Bulma gasped. This was _SO_ not her fault!

"You deserved it!" she retorted, getting in his face.

"I most certaintly did not!" he screamed back, his arms now resting akimbo.

"You most certaintly did!"

"Not!"

"You're being childish!"

"At least I don't look like one!" he retorted.

Bulma gasped. She already hated him.

'I'll show you child, prick.' she thought as she sat her food down on the table, swatting Goku's wondering hands away.

She cocked back and punched Vegeta in the jaw, sending him sailing to the ground. The lunchroom went dead quiet. NO ONEhit Vegeta and got away with it, even if you are a girl.

"Don't fuck with me Vegeta, you'll regret it." She growled as she took a seat beside Goku.

Vegeta picked himself up, seething in fury as he eyed Bulma.

"Bout time someone put him in his place." ChiChi mumbled as he sat down as well.

Vegeta glared at her.

"Where'd you learn to hit B? No one's ever been able to put Vegeta down." Krillin asked as he took his seat beside 18.

"You think i've been sitting on my ass for five years? When me and Brolly got locked up, I had more time to train, and Brolly helped me out. When we got out, I got back in the racing business, so I picked up some street moves." she replied as she ate her burger.

"What'd you get tried for?" 18 asked.

"Originally, Attempted Manslaughter, Grand Theft Auto, and Possession of Illegal Firearms, but I got a good lawyer, so they got me for the cars they found." sheshrugged.

_'She's badass, and she can fight, I like her.'_ thought Vegeta as he listened in.

"I think you should come see Dad today. He would really love to see you." Goku suggested, looking to Bulma from the corner of his eye.

Everyone watched as her facial features darkened.

"I told you Kakarott, I want nothing to do with that bastard." she growled.

"But why? I don't understand!"

"Of course you don't." she sneered.

Goku started to get angry, something the gang guessed only Bulma could do to him.

"Dammit Bulma! Why are you acting so fucking childish? What happened that night after I left?"

"You wanna know why i'm being so 'fucking childish'? Huh, Kakarott? Radditz. I saw him get shot and went to help him. They saw me dragging him away, and before I could hide, they shot me too. They shot him again telling me that he didn't deserve to live. That's how I was found, holding his dead body, with his blood all over me. The cops thought I killed him! My own fucking brother!" she yelled.

His face got pale at the mention of this guy, then sadness and grief took over his features.

"Bulma, I-I-I didn't know.."

"Of course you didn't, you never stuck around to figure it out. Turles was following me here, but he got held up. He'll be here by tomorrow. Thought you'd wanna know."

"Goku, who are these people?" Piccolo asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Radditz was our older brother, and Turles is our cousin." he said darkly.

"Why didn't you ever mention them?" Tien and Yamucha asked.

"They were part of a life I was trying to forget."

Bulma stood up and looked at Goku, "Try all you want," she sneered, " it'll always haunt you. Trust me, I know."

With that, she got up and walked out of the cafeteria, depositing her trash on the way out.

"Maybe we should follow her, make sure she doesn't hurt anyone." Launch stated.

"How do we know where she went?" Vegeta questioned.

"I know!" Goku yelled.

"How-" ChiChi asked before he cut her off.

"I put a tracker in her purse when I first saw her."

"Um, Goku," Krillin shakily started, "Where'd ya get one of those?"

"I always keep a few handy!"

"You're an idiot." Vegeta said as they got up.

BULMA'S GARAGE

Ever since prison, she'd taken up racing once again. When she was younger and before Radditz died, her and Kakarott would spend all day with him working on cars. He would teach them all he knew about racing and rules of the streets. After he died, she figured if she worked on cars again, she'd never forget him, like she would anyways. As of now, she owned over 50 different cars, trucks, ect. They were her pride and joy. She was constantly working on them, and she kept them in top condition. Recently, she'd work on them to relieve stress. As soon as she finished installing a new NOS tank in her recent project, she heard a few cars pull up.

"Nosy SOB's."

"Bulma!" she heard Krillin yell.

"No fucking privacy." she mumbled as she took a rag out of her back pocket to wipe the grease off of her hands.

"Woah!" they all yelled.

"Who do these belong too?" 18 asked.

"Most of them are mine." she shrugged.

"No way!" Tien yelled, "How'd you get them?"

"Those," she pointed to a group of 20, "I won. Those," she pointed to a group of about 15, "I built. Those," a group of 10, "are Brolly's. That one," she pointed to a electric blue Nissan GT lightening bolts, "I stole along with that one," a midnight blue car with a cream colored racing stripe down the center, "and this one," she motioned to the one she was working on, "belonged to Radditz."

"It's beautiful.." Goku whispered as he looked it over.

"Good." It was all black with black rims and black streetlights. "Cause I fixed it for you." she said as she tossed him the keys.

"No way!"

She shrugged as she shut the hood. "I sure as hell don't need it, and I figured you'd need a good ride. If you wreck it, it's your ass. Got it?"

"You've got my word." he said as he ran a hand over the hood.

He looked at her and grinned mischievously.

"I still got my skills, wanna race?"


	3. Dictating

Bulma smirked at him as she threw her rag to the side.

"I was hoping you'd ask."

"Since when do you race?" Yamucha asked Goku as he looked at the two confusedly.

Goku shrugged as he toyed with the set of keys in his hands.

"Since always. It used to be a hobby." he said throwing Bulma a smirk. Bulma laughed and inspected the cars that belonged to her, trying to pick one to race her brother in.

"Right, even though I always won." She stated haughtily.

Goku scoffed at her remark, trying deparately to protect his pride.

"That's funny, I recall you losing quite a bit."

"Only when my car messed up. Now let's go, I know a spot. Take your harpy, Scarface, 3 Eyes, and Plum, I got Shortstack, Baldy, Greenbean, and 23." she said as she found the keys to her most prized vehicle.

Everyone laughed at the nicknames but Vegeta, who glared at her with narrowed eyes.

"Which car are you taking?" 18 asked as she looked at the many choices, taking Krillin's hand in hers as she did so.

"My masterpiece." she pointed to a black Skyline that had dragons going down the sides, fading into all different colors of blue, with blue rims, and tinted windows.

"Sweet." Piccolo states as his eyes roved over the sides.

"I know, now get in and buckle up." she commanded as she opened the driver side door.

"I got shotgun." Vegeta stated.

Bulma smirked at him and slipped into the driver's seat. She sighed as the engine purred to life, marveling at the hard work she had put into it. They pulled out of the garage and Goku followed Bulma to an abandoned dock.

"Get ready to eat my dust, Kakarott." said to herself as she checked all systems.

"How do you know who'll win?" Vegeta questioned as he say no line.

Bulma looked to him and smirked, staring at his defined features and profound muscles.

"Trust me, you'll see."

She rolled down her window as Goku pulled up beside her, making sure the front end was lined up with hers.

"To the barrels and back, got it?"

He shook his head affirmatively.

"Got it."

"Cars will count down." With that she rolled up her window and prepared herself. She looked all of her passenger in the eye.

"No one utter a word, clear?"

"As crystal." the backseat mumbled.

Krillin pretended to lock his lips and throw the key away as 18 nodded.

Vegeta merely grunted.

"3, 2.." the electronic voice counted down.

She hit the accelorater, "1, GO!"

Both cars screeched and flew off, smoke billowing behind them. It was neck and neck until they neared the barrels. Bulma gained a couple feet as Goku slowed down, not sure if he would hit the barrels or not. Vegeta saw her speed up and panicked a bit.

"You're gonna kill us!" he yelled as he grabbed hold of the door handle.

"I said shut up!" Bulma yelled back to him as she pushed a black button on the main console.

They skidded around the barrels, missing them by mere centimeters.

'Whew, that was close. Now time to show them why they call me "Lightening"' Bulma thought.

She gained more speed as her foot inched the accelorator towards the floor little by little. Che started laughing.

"Too easy." she whispered and shook her head as she saw Goku fly by her. "You'd think he'd learned when to his the NOS over the years."

Her passengers looked at each other and shrugged as she continued to laugh.

"Time for the homerun!" she said as she hit a small blue button on her steering wheel and pushed the accelorater all the way down. They sped past Goku's car right before they got he passed the finish line.

"That's how." she said, addressing Vegeta, stepping out of the car as she did so.

"And you doubted me?" she mocked as she leaned against her door, crossing her arms.

"You've just had more practice!" Goku whined as he too stepped out of his car, flanked by his passenger.

"Always a sore loser." Bulma laughed as she kicked herself off of her car and walked to her brother.

"Maybe next time, honey." ChiChi comforted, putting an arm around her boyfriend's wasit.

"Probably not," Bulma shrugged, "hey, let's go get some food, i'm starved."

"Me too!" Goku jumped up and down, excited from the mention of food.

"When are you not?" Tien asked as he and Yamucha laughed at him.

"Well, let's go!" Krillin said as they all shuffled back to their respective rides.

* * *

><p>BULMA'S CAR<p>

"So, Bulma," Krillin began, "you and Goku kind of dissapeared for a while, then he returned and wouldn't talk about you. What happened?" he asked as he leaned forward.

The other three were all ears now.

"Well, a friend of my fathers, Frieza, came to him and said he wanted to train us. My father had little say, and had to give us to him."

"How he have little say?" Piccolo asked.

"Frieza was a powerful man. He had the resources to dispose of anyone with a flick of his wrist. Anyways, Radditz had already got involoved with him a few yeard prior. He taught us martial arts for a while and how to race, and everything we'd need to know. When we got older, he got us into his real business.

"Which was?" 18 asked eagerly.

"Hitmen."

"Bullshit." Vegeta said.

"I kid you not. I'll name each and every person i've killed to date. It's an extensive list, but it's there, as well as Kakarott. He wasn't too fond of the job, but i was a natural with a sword or gun for that matter. We lived that life until we had a shootout to attend. our father got wind of the event and followed us. He popped out during the middle of it, distracting him. That's how Kakarott almost got hit, so I told him to run. I went to find Radditz and well, you know the rest. Our father never even looked in my direction."

By now her fingers were grasping the wheel tightly.

"Kakarott was coping. He believed he had lost two siblings in one day, it's difficult to deal with."

They sat in silence the rest of the way, each drowned in their own thoughts.

* * *

><p>Once they parked, they went inside the pizza parlor and sat at a round table.<p>

"So, Bulma, where's your mother?" ChiChi asked as she sipped her Coke.

Bulma snorted as she gave her a amused look.

"I could give a fuck less where that bitch is. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"Why do you say that?" Lanuch questioned.

"Don't worry about it." she snapped as she crossed her arms and put her nose in the air.

"But what happened between you too?"

Bulma glared at her and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"It's not your con-"

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the famous Son twins." stated a smooth deep voice from behind. Both Goku and Bulma paled at the voice, then the latter became angered.

Bulma whirled around in her seat, directing her anger towards the green haired male now in front of her.

"Fuck off, Zarbon." she growled.

"Frieza'd be most pleased to hear you're among the living again, Bulma." he soothed as he walked up closer to her.

"We're none of that freak's concern anymore," Goku spat as he rose from his chair, "so leave. We don't have any business with you."

Zarbon rose a brow at him.

"Oh, but your sister does. Isn't that right, _Love_?"

Bulma tensed at the old nickname, trying to cnotain her anger front getting the best of her as she took deep breathes.

"What we had is over, I was young and stupid. Now GET." she said calmly as she too rose, standing beside her brother as the others watched confused.

"Oh, what we had is still strong." he purred in her ear.

"Fag boy, the woman said go. That means go." Vegeta spoke up from behind the duo. Zarbon sneered at him and looked to Bulma smirking.

"Is he your knew fuck toy, Lightening?"

Bulma's eyes darkened noticeably as she took a menacing step towards him.

"First off, you're not allowed to speak that name. Second off, what I do, or rather, WHO I do is none of your goddamned business."

Zarbon growled then smirked. "Whatever. I'll see you around, bitch." With that he walked out.

When they took their seats once more, Goku gave her an incredulous look.

"What?" Bulma snapped when she noticed he was staring at her.

"You slept with Zarbon.." he whispered.

Bulma growled.

"Kakarott, I do not need you criticism at the moment."

"I don't give a fuck." he snarled as he pounded his fist on the table, "How could you go around and, and fuck the enemy? Who's next, Brolly?"

Bulma stared at him blankly.

"Bulma..." he pleaded.

"Stop. Just fucking stop. Whoever I 'fuck' as you so blatantly put it, is not your business. You're not my father and you have no right to judge me. You weren't there so you don't know what happened. If I recall correctly, not too long ago, you were sleeping around with the whores I so despised. Give up the act Kakarott. You can't hide behind your naive shell forever, it doesn't suit you." she said as she stood, knocking her chair back in the process. She gave him once last glare before she stormed out.

"What a speech." 18 mumbled as she chewed on a piece of ice.

"Goku-"

"Not now ChiChi." he cut her off before he could be ridiculed by her as well.

He shook his head and got up as well. When ChiChi tried to follow, he raised a hand and stormed out as well.

Vegeta chuckled as he looked at the retreating back of his best friend, "I never thought he had it in him."

* * *

><p>"Fuck Kakarott." Bulma sneered as she pulled into her driveway.<p>

She put her car in park and stepped out, locking the doors behind her. She leaned against the hood, putting her head in her heads.

"I knew this was a bad place." she moaned.

"I find it very welcoming." a deep gruff voice answered from in front of her.

Her head snapped up at the sound of his voice, a wide smile breaking out on her face.

"Brolly!" She ran up and threw her arms around his neck, sqeezing him tightly. He chuckled at her actions, patting her back.

"Hello Azure. How've you been?" he asked smoothly as he gave her a kiss on the lips.

She frowned as she pulled away a bit.

"Kakarott and Father live here." she stated before leading him to the front door.

He shook his head and chuckled in confusion.

"And that is a bad thing? I thought you were actually looking for them."

"It is when your little brother tries to dictate your life and your father doesn't want you. Too much stress." she said as she unlocked the door and led him throught the threshold.

"Would you like help relieveing that stress?" he whispered in her ear as he walked up behind her, his hands moving to her hips.

She smirked and pushed herself into his chest.

"Only if you're willing." she breathed huskily as she reclined her head to the side to look at him.

He shuddered as her breath caressed his cheek.

"My pleasure." he said as he spun her around and captured her lips with his, their bodies molding together. Their tongues battled for dominance as they started removing the others clothes, hands roaming freely.

That night, he definately helped her relieve stress.


	4. Turles

The next day the gang was sitting in Art. Both Bulma and Goku had yet to get over their little arguement, even though they knew it was a petty issue. Neither's pride would allow them up this easily. As Bulma turned in her sketch of the day, a foot stuck out in front of her and tripped her. She caught herself right before she fell, face first.

_'Damn him for getting me first.'_ she thought.

"Kakarott!" she yelled.

He had a devilish grin on his face as he looked to her with innocent eyes.

"Yes, dear sister?"

She only smirked. As she passed his desk, she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I'll be getting payback for that stunt."

His face turned a ghostly shade of white. For Bulma, payback was _NEVER_ a good thing. The rest of their group watched the couple wordlessly, wondering what Bulma said to him that caused such a reaction.

Just as Bulma sat down, the door swung open to reveal a ruffled principal and a carbon-copy of Goku, yet his eyes held deeper secrets. Bulma smiled and Goku glared.

"Mrs. Mason, this is your new student, Turles Son. Please, keep him in site." the man said sternly, then proceded to walk out. The boy merely smiled an evil smile and turned to the teacher.

"Hello, what a lovely day is it, hmm?" he said in a low voice.

It took a minute for Ms. Mason to regain her barings.

"Y-yes it i-is. Why-why don't you have a s-seat beside Miss S-Son?" she announced nervously as she fiddled with her maroon skirt suit.

"Yes ma'am." he stated as he gave her a bow and walked to the empty desk in the back of the class. He silently took his seat and looked around, winking at some red-head chick in the front, smirking as she giggled and blushed.

"Suck up." Bulma muttered.

"Merely being a model student."

Vegeta snorted.

"Got something to say, pretty boy?" Turles asked.

"Not to you, fag."

"Hey, guys," Goku interrupted, "not here."

"Kakarott, it's nice to see you again." Turles said, shooting him a toothly smirk.

"You too." Goku mumbled. He was really hoping Turles wouldn't stay long.

For the rest of class, Bulma and Turles talked, sometimes inviting others in the conversation, but mostly to themselves. As the bell rang, Goku broke into the classic Son grin.

"Why must you look like an idiot, Kakarott?" Vegeta asked disgusted. Goku's behavior always seemed to amaze him.

"Cause it's lunch time 'Geta!" he yelled.

"Don't call me that." he growled back.

Bulma walked up and ruffled Vegeta's hair.

"Yeah, wouldn't want to get 'Geta mad now would we?"

"Shut up, wench!"

"Make me, shorty."

Vegeta smirked and leaned into her ear. _'This'll get her'_ he thought.

He flicked the lobe and whispered huskily, "If you say so" he said as he saw her open, then close her mouth, and repeat the process.

"Stop gaping like a fish, woman." He then turned and stalked off.

How dare he! She was Bulma Son, and NO ONE did that to her. _'Oh, i'll get him back.'_ she thought as she grinned to herself.

"Bulma?" Krillin asked as he wove a hand in her face.

"Wha- huh?"

"You kinda spaced out there? Is something wrong?" ChiChi commented as she walked beside her.

"Oh, no. Just thinking." she lied.

"Right, well let's go, the boys are waiting."

Lunch passed with only a few arguements and soon, the dismissal bell was ringing.

"So, cousin. Have you seen Uncle yet?" Turles question as he and Bulma made their way to the parking lot, everyone else up ahead.

"No, and I do not plan to either." she snarled at him.

Turles thought for a minute.

"You can't hold a grudge forever."

"Watch me!" she yelled as she stalked off to her turquoise Honda SRT and sped out of the parking lot.

"Someone's had a bad day." 18 commented as the group watched the scene.

"Apparently." Turles replied as he walked up behind them and stopped beside Goku. He put a hand on his shoulder, doing a victory dance in his head as he stiffened. He wouldn't want his dear cousin getting too comfortable around him, now would he?

"We need to talk."

Goku hesitated for a minute, then reluctantly followed his cousin to a secluded area behind the school.

"Hurry it up, I have plans. What do you want?"

"It's about Bulma."


	5. Chapter 5

Things had been the same for a couple of weeks now. Goku and Bulma were closer than ever, even Turles was included in a lot of the fun. Vegeta would often pick fights with the blue haired beauty just to see that brilliant flash of indigo in her eyes, if nothing else. Goku revamped his mechanic knowledge and even began working on cars with his remaining relatives, minus his father. As the days went by, Kakarott was emerging, something everyone seemed to approve, even ChiChi. For Bulma though, life soon took an unexpected turn for the worse.

* * *

><p>Bulma sat on her bed, her head in her hands, rubbing her throbbing temples as Brolly burned a hole in her carpet. She looked at him with eyes full of dispair.<p>

"Brolly, tell me you're kidding.." Bulma whispered.

No, this was not happening. She loves him, he loves her, right?

"Azure, we've drifted apart since moving here. We need to let go before we ruin our friendship. Enjoy life while you're young, find someone new." he stated as he walked up to her and knelt in front of her. He lifted her chin up to meet his eyes. They were glistening with unshed tears.

"It's for the best." he said softly.

Bulma wouldn't believe him. They were so happy just yesterday, then he pulls this bullshit from nowhere? There had to be a reason. They had gone through so much together just to throw it away over a silly little move. So many memories. What had she done?

"But-"

"You know i'm right," he cut her off, before she could even start her sentence, "i'll always love you." He stood and kissed her gently on the forehead, then turned and walked out. She heard the front door open then close, and a car start and pull off. She honestly didn't know what to think at the moment in time. Did all that really just happen, or is this a dream?

Then, reality hit, and her world came tumbling down.

He left her.

Simple and plain. She was all alone. She sat there for hours until she found the will to crawl under the covers. The same thing kept replaying in her head.

_'Azure, we've drifted apart since moving here. We need to let go before we ruin our friendship. Enjoy life while you're young, find someone new'_

Did he even know what he had just done? He was the only one that had ever held her heart, and he just threw it over a cliff and watched it shatter in a million tiny pieces. She felt like shit. She didn't know what to think.

_'I hate him for this. He left me all alone, and he knew it too. I was supposed to be happy here.'_

All she could do was stare off into space until her eyes became too heavy to hold open. This was no peaceful sleep. No, it was filled with heart-wrenching memories of her and Brolly. Memories she needed to forget, but they kept replaying like a broken record.

* * *

><p>It was a week later when the gang was found beating on Bulma's doorstep. No one had seen hide nor hair of her since they had went to the club the previous weekend, and they were starting to get worried, minus Vegeta of course.<p>

"Maybe we should just walk in." ChiChi suggested as they all stood rather awkwardly on her porch.

"That's rude, Chi." Launch piped in.

Turles couldn't take it any more. Sure, it was normal for Bulma to disappear for a couple days, but never this long. Something had happened, he just knew it.

"Move aside," he snarled at the two girls, "this is my cousin we're talking about. This isn't right, i'm going in whether it's rude or not."

Most of the guys agreed with him.

"Yeah, this is kinda strange." Goku stated while he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, are we going to stand here all day or go inside. You dragged me here after I said I could care less about the loud harpy, i'm not going to waste my time any longer." Vegeta growled as he pushed past the group in walked inside.

He headed straight for Bulma's room once he had checked in all of the other rooms. They had been there plenty of times to know where most everything was. As he glided up the stairs, ChiChi and 18 stopped him.

"It's best if we go first, just in case she's indecent or whatever." 18 stated in her monotone voice as she walked past him.

He mumbled something incoherant as he allowed the girls to go in front of him. They slowly peered into her bedroom and gasped. As they pulled the door the rest of the way open, everyone else edged to the opening and stared wide eyed.

There Bulma was, sprawled out on her bed, with numerous sleeping pill bottles strewn all around her. By looking at her, one could tell something was not right. She was pale, more so than usual, she had bags under her eyes, and blood stained all over her sheets and clothing. She was, in one simple term, a wreck.

"Bulma.." Goku whispered as he slowly crept to the edge of the bed. He sat down beside her and shook her gently.

She didn't move. He tried a little harder and emitted a groan from her. He shook her even harder, causing her to bolt up in a sitting position. She gasped and coughed a litttle, then turned bloodshot eyes to Goku.

Pain, sadness, grief, rage, heartbrokeness, and then nothing. That's what he saw, and it kind of scared him.

Krillin stepped forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong B?"

She looked at him next; he shuddered. He took a step back. It was so, so, empty. Absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, you haven't been at school for a week. We were starting to get worried." Yamucha chimed in. Launch nodded whole-heartedly as she smiled a bright smile. When she looked at the duo, they actually flinched a bit.

Piccolo sat in the background along with 18 and Vegeta, like they normally did. He didn't have anything to add to the conversation so he merely kept his thoughts out of it. Vegeta, on the other hand, was growing restless.

"Woman, what the fuck is your problem?" He was the only one to hold her gaze. Inside, he cringed a bit, but he kept an annoyed look on his face. He growled, signaling his impatience.

"I asked you a question wom-"

Before he could finish, Bulma cut him off.

"He left." she whispered.

"Who?" Goku and Tien asked at the same time. They looked to one another, then back to Bulma.

"Brolly." she answered, still looking Vegeta in the eyes.

"When?" Turles questioned as he raised a brow. Bulma getting lovesick over some boy? Not likely.

Bulma was quiet for a minute.

"Saturday." she replied in an almost inaudible voice.

Everyone looked genuinely confused. He left this morning, why was she missing for a whole week, and why in seven hells did she look like this?

"This morning?"

"Last Saturday." She let out an exhausted sigh and rolled over, her shirt riding up a bit to expose her ribs, which you could plainly see each and every one of. Everyone gasped.

"Bulma!" ChiChi shrieked, "When was the last time you ate?"

Now they were actually getting scared. Bulma **ALWAYS** kept up with her figure. This was _way_ out of character.

"Leave me alone." she whined as she covered herself with the covers.

"Bulma Son! Get out of bed right this instant! You are getting some food in you right this minute!" ChiChi stomped down the stairs to the kitchen. A couple of minutes later, pots and pans were heard clanging against one another as she began to prepare lunch for her withered friend. When Bulma didn't move, Vegeta lost it. He sauntered over to her and hoisted her up over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She hung there lifelessly, a very un-Bulma like trait.

Turles shook his head. _'What's gotten into her?'_ he thought to himself as he followed the rest of the group down the stairs.

"Will she be alright?" Launch inquired as she peered from behind Tien.

Goku furrowed his brows.

"She should be. She's strong, but now I can see she felt deeply for Brolly. How could he leave like this? He knew this would happen. I've never seen her so vulnerable." he trailed off as he lost himself in thought. Piccolo shook his head as they entered the kitchen.

Vegeta dropped her unceramoniously in a chair and watched as she slid down it, without saying a word.

He was stunned. The Bulma he knew was arrogant, fiesty, stubborn. Not lifeless, quiet, and emotional. He didn't understand.

ChiChi was soon finished cooking and sat a bowl of soup in front of Bulma, along with a grilled cheese and assorted fruit. Bulma slowly started eating, her color regaining with every bite she took. One could tell she felt better as well. She propped her leg up on the chair and 18 gasped.

"What happened to your leg?" she yelled as she looked wide-eyed at the huge gash running from her knee down to her ankle.

Now that everyone was watching her, she sighed before closing her eyes. She opened them then looked down at the cut and shrugged.

"I don't know. Must've gotten cut by something."

She quickly dismissed it like it was nothing, returning to her meal.

"No shit." Vegeta mumbled as he crossed his brawny arms over his chest and leaned against the counter, his normal scowl in place.

Bulma sent a hard glare in his direction.

"What do you mean y-" she cut Yamucha off.

"Kakarott." she stated blankly as she turned her gaze towards the unsuspecting man.

Everyone leaned forward a bit to hear better.

"What's up, B?" he replied as he cocked his head to the side, waiting for her question.

She looked at him a good few minutes before she spoke again.

"Take me to see father."


	6. Chapter 6

After she asked, or rather demanded her question, she took off up the stairs. Goku had a shit eating grin on his face. This was what he was waiting for, for them to be a family again, and now it was actually happening. He couldn't help it, even if he did look like an idiot.

"I knew she'd come around." he stated out loud once he saw the last bit of her hair disappear around the corner. He sat down in Bulma's chair with a loud thump.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Piccolo asked as he stepped forward, speaking for the first time. He had a serious look on his face as he voiced his opinion.

Goku and Turles both sent him a bewildered look.

'_Is he serious?'_ they thought at the same time.

"Are you serious, man? Why wouldn't it be?" Tien questioned as he hopped onto the counter beside Launch.

"Well, what are you going to do if she blows up on him? She's supressing 12 years of memories, most of which are bad. She's a loose cannon, especially with what just occured." He sent a firm look to Goku, who knew he was right.

"Relax guys, I'll be there. Besides, she wouldn't hurt her own father just because of what happened. She's not that crazy." Goku retorted quickly.

Turles nodded along with ChiChi and 18. Vegeta was once again in his own world.

_'She wouldn't hurt her own father, would she? From what i've heard, she loaths this man. Why does she want to visit him all of a sudden?'_

As soon as the thought occured, a clean Bulma emerged from the staircase. She was clad in a black Volcom hoodie, some white skinny jeans, and her lime green Vans. She has gone with a natural look, opposed to her usual dark make-up, as her hair was in a messy bun. She looked a million times better than when they first saw her. She looked around at the group of people in her kitchen. People these days just didn't understand the concept of pivacy apparently. She would've come around when she felt the need to, albiet she was being a bit ridiculous. It's not the end of the world when a guy leaves you, yet to her it was. She sighed and hoisted her purse over her shoulder and grabbed her keys.

"Kakarott, let's go. Everyone else, get the fuck out of my house." She growled lowly to emphasize her point.

Turles grinned then put a pout on his face.

"Awe, come on cuz. That's not a nice thing to say." he jutted out his lower lip, trying to look sad.

"Stop pouting. You look like a fish. Besides, who ever said you could come in in the first place?" She crossed her arms and raised one thin eyebrow. Turles rubbed the back of his head in the classic Son manner.

"I'm just messin' B. Go have fun!" he gently pushed her out of the door, then closed and locked it once everyone else had filed out. Goku followed her to her car and got in the passenger seat. Everyone waved and hollered "Good lucks" and "See you laters" as they pulled out and sped down the street.

"Why do I have a feeling something bad is going to happen?" Krillin asked as they all walked to their respective vehicles.

In the car, Goku started up a conversation.

"So, why'd you decide to see Dad all of a sudden?" he questioned as he looked her way.

She glanced sideways at him.

"Don't worry about me. The point is i'm going to see him." she replied as she turned.

"Wait, how do you know where we live?"

"It does no good not knowing where important places are. Remember that." she smirked as she pulled into his driveway and shut off the car. Goku placed a reassuring hand on top of hers, which was still resting on the gearshift. She nodded to him, and they stepped out of the car together. She took a deep breath.

'Here goes nothing.' She started the walk up the large front porch. As they walked in, the aroma of freshly baked bread and pasta invaded her senses.

"Kakarott?" a deep voice yelled from what she assumed to be the kitchen area, "Did you check up on your sister?"

Bulma frowned as they walked into another huge room.

"I do not need 'checking up on', old man." She leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms and ankles.

The guy at the stove swirled around to reveal a much older version of Goku, only he was slightly darker and had a scar on the left side of his face. He stared wide-eyed, mouth hanging open at Bulma.

"B-B-Bulma?" he stuttered as he sat a wooden spoon beside a stainless steel oven.

"No, it's Kakarott's harpy. Of course it's me." she smirked. "I guess I was right, you have gone senile, father."

He walked forward and cupped her face with one of his ratherly large calloused hands.

"You've grown so much." he whispered.

She scowled and pulled away. He dropped his hand regrettably and turned back around.

She sighed and decided to speak before it got any more awkward.

"We need to talk." she stated as she walked to a round wooded table and took a seat. Bardock sat across from her, and Goku was on the other edge.

"Bulma-" he started, but was soon interupted by his daughter.

"No. I need to know one thing," she hesitated for a minute, "why did you leave me?"

Bardock sighed.

"Look, I know what you've thought the past 5 years, but you've got it all wrong. I didn't merely go in that place just to retrieve Kakarott then leave. I knew you could take care of yourself. I knew that's how you would have wanted things to go. Regardless of whether I commanded you to follow me or not, you would've stayed. It's how you work, and I took that into consideration once I arrived."

She was bewildered. She had thought all wrong these past 5 years? But, she saw what happened. He told Kakarott to leave, then left himself. She needed to get some things straight. Before she could question him, he continued once more.

"I know what you're thinking, 'how could he just go get Kakarott and leave?' Well, once I told your brother to get out of there, I went to seek out Radditz. He was the only one who even had a chance of persuading you to leave without finishing the job. When I found him, he was already looking for you, so I knew you would have been taken care of. I told him to meet me at the house, and when he never showed I got worried. So, I did what any concerned parent would do. I went back to the scene. When I got there, I found many cops and ambulances surrounding the buildings with two strechers being pulled out of the warehouse. One I knew to be Radditz because his shoes were poking out through the sheet. The other, I wasn't so sure about. The figure was very feminine, yet there was no indication to who it was. When I tried asking, I was denied and told it would be on the news. Later that night, I relayed everything to Kakarott, who was an even bigger wreck than myself. We watched the news nonstop for days, but the only thing on there was about Radditz, nothing on the second body. We soon had his funeral, and started to search for you. I knew you weren't dead, but there was no way to be positive. I never thought you'd actually come here. When Kakarott told me you didn't want to see me, I was heartbroken once more, for I knew I should have waited for you." At this point, Bardock had tears in his eyes.

Bulma just stared at him, absorbing the information.

_'He actually tried. He knew i'd hurt myself if he tried to get me to follow, so he let me do it my way. He didn't actually leave me..'_ She blinked, then tried to form words as Goku looked at her expectantly.

"I-I don't know what to say." she mumbled as she looked down at her hands, twidling her thumbs.

Bardock smiled then grabbed her hand from across the table.

"You do not have to say anything. What's done is done, it's in the past now." he squeezed her hand then let it go. He leaned back in his chair as Bulma flashed him a smirk.

"So, Bulma. Tell me how life has been for you."

They talked for another few hours, catching up and reminiscing on old times. The three were finally a happy family once more.

* * *

><p>"So, will you be staying with us?" Bardock asked in a hopeful voice as he walked Bulma to the door, Goku trailing behind.<p>

"No, I still need some space." she replied as she opened the door.

His face fell.

"But I will visit often as I can." she finished.

He smiled once more and walked out on the porch and gave her a hug. Goku joined in and soon it was a family hug. Bulma marveled at their warmth, one only a family can give. She was glad she had finally gotten straight with her father for once. Life alone was no fun.

"I love you, Bulma." Bardock called out as she walked down the steps. She stopped midstep and turned around.

She sighed and looked down.

"I'm not ready for that, but I did miss you." she mumbled as she raised her head to meet his eyes. What she saw was truly shocking. Instead of being filled with anger and sadness, they were filled with love and devotion, ensuring her he'd wait a lifetime if that's how long it took her to be ready. He gave her the hereditary Son grin and waved.

"Bye Bulma!" Goku yelled as he waved to her as well.

It truly was a happy day. His family was one again, minus his mother who had left them years ago.

She smiled at him and waved as well.

"Goodbye Kaka-"

She didn't get to finish as a gunshot rang through the air.


	7. Chapter 7

Bulma looked down at the oozing wound in her chest then back to her brother.

_'What just happened?'_ she thought as her vision started getting fuzzy.

She looked back down to her chest. She opened her mouth, but blood poured out instead of words. Then she collapsed. Bardock and Goku didn't know what just happened.

Did Bulma just get shot?

When she opened her mouth and blood came out, they both dashed to her side.

"Bulma!" they yelled at the same time as they knelt beside her. Goku immediately dialed 911.

Bardock started to cry gently.

"Oh god, Bulma! Don't leave me now! I need you, your brother needs you!" he cried as he shook her shoulder while putting pressure on the wound. They heard sirens in the distance.

"Fuck Bulma!" Goku yelled as he paced. "Fuck, fuck, FUCK!"

She opened her mouth to speak.

"Z-Z-Zar-r-bon-n." she stuttered and spit up more blood.

Goku knew what she was talking about as his father tired to hush his twin sister. That's when the ambulance pulled up. About 10 men rushed out of the two trucks and started to stabilze Bulma. She was breathing raggedy and had lost quite a bit of blood. The father-son duo watched in silence. One man walked up to them.

"I presume you're the young lady's father?" he asked in a serious voice as he looked at the two as if it was their fault.

_'Asshole.'_ Goku thought as his father nodded and crossed his arms, which he soon copied, matching the frown on his father's face.

_'Scary.'_ the paramedic shook his head as he looked at them. They were exact replicas if you take away the scar on the older gentleman's face.

Bardock nodded as he crossed his arms.

"Yes, well, we'll need you to come along."

He nodded once more and walked back to the house to grab his keys, Goku followed him.

"Son, I want you to go get your friends. They need to know what is going on. I'll call you if..." he could not finish his sentence as he choked on his own words. He looked to his son who had an unusual serious look on his face.

"I understand." he replied solemnly. He grabbed his own keys and walked out behind his father to go gather their little group.

* * *

><p>After much begging and pleading on their part, the gang managed to drag Vegeta along with them to the local pizza parlor. They had just ordered and Krillin was telling a joke when ChiChi's phone rang. She looked to her Caller ID and saw Goku's name.<p>

_'He's supposed to be with his dad and Bulma.'_ she thought as she frowned.

"Hello?" she asked as she quieted the voices of her friends.

"ChiChi. Where are you?"

She noticed the note of his voice and went serious immediately.

"At the pizza parlor with everyone else. Why?" she asked a bit timidly and she looked to everyone with furrowed brows.

"I'm on my way. Stay there." He promptly cut the line off.

ChiChi looked to the people who had been watching intently since she answered the phone. They all had worried looks on their faces. 18 was the first to speak.

"Who was that?"

ChiChi only looked at her. Something was wrong, and she knew it.

"Goku." she said as she played with the ice in her drink. "Guys, I think something happened. He sounded really anxious."

Krillin's head darted to her, "I knew I had a bad feeling." he whispered.

"Kakarott's always anxious. He probably got excited when you mentioned food." Vegeta snorted.

Everyone shook their heads. Vegeta was a friend, but sometimes he just didn't know when to quit. They ate in silence when their food arrived until Goku pushed through the doors covered in blood. They stared at him wide-eyed as he made his way towards them.

"GOKU! Are you okay?" ChiChi screeched as she ran to his side, inspecting every inch of his body.

He gently pushed her away and shook his head.

"It's not mine." he looked to his friends, who had a curious look on their faces.

"Then who..?" Krillin asked nervously as he fidgeted in his seat.

"Wait, where's Bulma?" Turles asked as he looked behind Goku.

"That's why i'm here. I need you guys to come with me." He lowered his head as his voice broke.

"What's wrong?" Yamucha asked as he looked to Tien. He shrugged.

Goku just stood there. He squeezed his eyes as tears threatened to fall. He wouldn't look weak in front of his friends.

Vegeta was getting impatient. First, he was dragged here by these losers, then Goku walks in and gets all emotional on him. He was done with it.

"Dammit Kakarott, what the hell is wrong with you?" he growled at he stood.

Goku looked at him with tear-filled eyes.

"S-she got shot."

It was barely above a whisper, but they all heard him clearly. They gasped. Vegeta was rooted to his spot.

_'No. I know he didn't just say that. Not Bulma..Wait..where are these thoughts coming from. I don't care about her? Do I?'_ he shook his head as he looked to his best friend of the past five years. He had his serious look back on his face.

"You guys need to follow me. Now." He turned to leave while everyone else followed obediently.

On the way to the hosptial, he was in his own little world. He knew he had to take care of the asshole who did this, but his sister's life was more important right now. He gripped the steering wheel tightly. Oh yes, Zarbon would pay dearly.

* * *

><p>They pulled into the Emergency Room parking lot 15 minutes later and made a mad dash to the waiting room where they found Bardock, covered in more blood than Goku, talking to a doctor. They watched in silence as his eyes widened for a moment and he sank to his knees, head in his hands.<p>

Bardock had seen his son barge in with all of his friends from the corner of his eye but decided to pay attention to the doctor as he continued with Bulma's diagnosis.

"When she was shot, the bullet was meant to hit her heart, I believe. By some miracle it missed, but it pierced her lungs, which filled with blood. We had to drain them, and when we tried to retrieve the bullet it was too close to her heart to procede with the surgery. She's stable, for now. She lost quite a but of blood. I'm going to be blunt with you Mr. Son." the doctor looked at Bardock with sympathy filled eyes.

Bardock swallowed and hoarsely answered, "Go ahead, Dr."

"She's in a coma. She may not make it through the night. I'll leave you to relay the message." he motioned to the teenagers who were watching as the older mad sank to his knees. The doctor walked in the direction of Bulma's room. As Goku ran to his father, Bardocks's shoulders shook as he cried to himself.

"Dad! What's going on?" he asked as he knelt in front of his father.

_'Please, not what i'm thinking..'_

He looked to his son, noting the resemblance he had of himself. He shook his head and sighed.

"She's in a coma." he stated as he averted his eyes from his son's. More tears poured down his face. He looked to his son, who also had tears welling up in his eyes.

"Wha- How?" He slowly slid down the wall they were beside, clenching his fists, helpless to the tears coming down his cheeks.

"It barely missed her heart, but it punctured her lungs. Too much blood poured into them. Her body couldn't take it. She's stable, but-" his voice broke as he tried to finish his sentence. Goku turned his red, puffed eyes to his father.

"But what?" he whispered.

"She may not make it." he hung his head as he said it.

Goku couldn't believe it. He had lost his sister once, he wasn't willing to do it again.

"No," he stood up, shaking his head furiously, "No, NO, NNOO!" his voice rose in volume each second, "I just got her back, I WON'T loose her again!"

The gang looked to him with wide-eyes as he ran in the direction he had seen the doctor walk. They followed behind him cautiously. He immediately ran to her side and started to shake her.

"Bulma! Bulma wake up!"He subconciously felt someone pulling on him. He gripped her shoulders tighter, tears falling freely.

"Bulma! Dammit! Don't do this to me again!"

He was violently pulled back by Turles and Vegeta. He fell to his knees and sobbed.

"Why? Why'd you have to do this." he put head in hands and shook his head. He couldn't accept this. She couldn't be dying.

Turles pulled his cousin into an embrace, tears running down his face as well. He knew where his cousin was coming from. He didn't want to lose someone so close to him either.

"Kakarott, she'll wake up." he said deeply.

"You don't know that!" he yelled as he abruplty pulled away. He stood and glared at him with puffy eyes. "She could lay there forever for all we know! GODDAMMIT! She could fucking die!"

No one saw the fist as it connected with Goku's jaw. They turned stunned eyes to Vegeta who was seething and growling lowly.

"Stop that nonsense, fool. She's one of the strongest people I know. If you honestly think a petty bullet will kill her, you really are an idiot." he stormed out of the room once his speech was done, glaring at anyone who dared to talk to him. ChiChi took a step forward.

"Goku-"

He cut her off before she could finish.

"He's right. Bulma is the strongest person I know. I was stupid to say what I did." he sighed and hung his head.

"I'm sorry Bulma." he whispered as he took her hand in his. He kissed her palm and laid it back at her side, "you're pain won't go unpaid for. Wake up for me, sis." He turned around and promptly made his way to the door. He held up a hand when Krillin and Yamucha made a move to approach him.

"I need to do this alone." His voice left no room for arguement, and the duo allowed him to go without speaking a word.


	8. Chapter 8

Bulma felt her mind wake as she was shook roughly. She tried to push her unknown attacker off, but her limbs wouldn't move. When she tried to scream, she found her lips were sealed shut as well. She really freaked when her eyes felt as if they were glued shut. She looked around where she was. It was dark, pitch black, as if she was trapped in her own mind.

_'What the hell!'_ she growled as she swung her head back and forth.

She put her hands in front of her face. Nope. Not even that. She crossed her arms and glared into the blackness.

_'Where the hell am I? Wait, is that Kakarott?'_ She tilted her head to the side, straining her ears as she heard something. Sure enough, she could hear his voice as if she was right beside him.

_'Wait, why is he yelling at me? What'd I do?'_

That's when the afternoon's events ran through her mind. Her eyes widened.

_'Oh shit.'_

She remembered being shot, telling them it was more than likely Zarbon who performed the act, then blacking out as the paramedics pumped her with some kind of drug to numb the pain.

_'Seems that's not the only thing they numbed._' she mumbled as she decided to take a seat and listen to what was going on outside her head.

"Bulma! Bulma, wake up!" She frowned as she heard the tears in her brother's voice.

_'What is going on?'_

"Bulma! Dammit! Don't do this to me again!"

Now she was confused. People were crying, she was stuck in whatever this place was, now she was getting blamed for something she didn't know she even did.

_'Guess I better listen and figure it out.'_ She relaxed and prepared herself for a long night.

"Why? Why'd you have to do this this?"

She heard a deep voice comfort her brother. She smirked.

_'Ah, Turles. Always the calm one.'_

Her eyes widened as she heard the rest of his arguement. She narrowed her eyes, grumbling something about idiotic brothers.

_'The little asshole thinks i'm going to DIE! What the hell Kakarott! If someone doesn't hit him, i'll wake up and do it my damn self!'_ she yelled into the darkness as her fists balled up. Then she heard the unmistakable flesh hit flesh sound and smiled.

_'Ha, that'll get the little fucker.'_

She gasped as she heard Vegeta defend her. She honestly didn't think he'd care what happened to her or be there for that matter.

_'Probably got dragged here by Kakarott. Who knows, maybe he does have something in that heart of his.'_ She shrugged, not worrying about it too long. She sighed as she heard her twin leave. She was getting tired of him.

_'Vegeta is right. A bullet can't kill me. But I would like to know how I ended up in this predicament.'_ she absentmindedly rubbed her chin as she thought. She soon returned her attention back to the commotion so she could figure out this puzzle that was now her life.

"So, Mr. Son,"

_'ChiChi.'_

"What is exactly wrong with her? We only followed Goku to make sure he didn't do anything rash, we never got any information."

Her father cleared his throat.

"Well, the doctor told me that it missed her heart, but pierced her lungs, causing blood to flow into them. Apparently too much got into them so her body shut down, causing her to go into the coma she is in now. When they tried to remove the bullet, he said it was still too close to the heart. Removing it would only cause damage."

_'Fuck. A fucking coma. You've got to be shitting me.'_

Bulma was awestruck as she heard this news. The mighty Bulma Son reduced to an unresponsive state? Not likely. But look at her now.

In. A. Fucking. Coma.

_'Just my luck,'_ Bulma started as she layed down on the smooth surface of whatever she was trapped in, pissed at the news she had received, _'better get some sleep while I can.'_

* * *

><p>Goku sped down Highway 39. If he was correct, he knew exactly where the perpetrator would be. He'd be taken care of in due time. At the moment, he was thinking.<p>

_'What am I gonna do when I get there? Guess i'll wing it.'_

He gripped the steering wheel tighter as his face etched into a fearsome scowl. His sister was just mortally wounded. Why them? He knew for a fact there were much worse people in the world that deserved to be laying lifeless in a hospital bed, not his sister.

"Fuck." he said out loud as he missed his exit, too caught up in his thougts. He swirved around a minivan and turned around, cutting off a long line of vehicles. He calmed a bit when he was back on track. He continued on for another fifteen miles until he came upon a worn gravel road. He smirked.

"Perfect."

He shut the car off and unbuckled himself. As he took a deep breath, he looked the the sky through his sunroof. He noticed the passing clouds resembled a corndog. Right on que, his stomach growled. He glared at his belly and shook his head furiously.

"Focus. I need to focus. Food can wait." He took one more deep breath and stepped out.

He looked around the entrance of the path. It was covered with large green leaves. He stepped over them and made his way to the warehouse he saw in the distance. All around him was forestry. From his past experience, he knew this place like the back of his hand. Goku walked another ten minutes before he stopped. He hid behind a thick tree and peered out from behind it. Up ahead were two people standing guard outside two green doors. Rather than being on lookout, one was snoozing while the other played with the dirt at his feet. Goku raised a brow.

_'Piece of cake.'_

He pulled out his gun, making sure the silencer was assembled correctly. He aimed, shooting the first square in the forehead. The guy's partner looked to him in horror as his eyes crossed to watch the blood trail down his nose. When his co-worker hit the dirt with a 'thump', he turned in Goku's direction, only to have a bullet pierce his skull as well. Immediately dead, he slumped down the wall leaving a thick trail of blood behind him.

Goku stepped out from his hiding spot and make his way to the door. As he passed the fallen guards, he kicked the second one.

"Sorry, Kinko. Maybe if you actually did your job you wouldn't be dead right now."

He stepped over the two and made his way to the door. He slipped in unnoticed, hiden by the shadows. As he made his way down a very intricate set of hallways and corridors, he came to a black door. On the front, it had the insignia of a snake wrapped around a rose. He sneered at the carving. He heard voices on the other side and chuckled.

"You make my life so much easier." he whispered to himself as he took a rest outside the door.

He leaned back and closed his eyes. Pictures of Bulma flashed before his eyes as he remembered their time in this place, most bad, but a few he'd never forget. He opened his eyes to come face to face with a set of amber colored irises.

"Hello, Kakarott. Did you get lost playing hide and go seek?" the handsome face formed into a wicked smirk.

Goku growled as he put up a defensive stance.

"No need to worry. I don't plan on hurting you. Oh, I heard about your sister. How is she?" he laughed a cruel laugh that made Goku inwardly cringe. The man took a step forward as he crossed his arms.

"Tell me, is she dead?" he whispered in Goku's ear, his grin growing as he felt Goku shake, barely holding his rage back.

_'Calm down. This is the reaction he wants.'_

Once he calmed, he turned and looked into his enemies eyes.

"Nope, she's fine. A little shaken, but that's to be expected, don't you agree Zarbon?"

Zarbon visibly paled when he heard this news, taking an involuntary step back.

_'No, I couldn't've missed. It was perfect.'_

Goku put a fake pout on his face as he took a step back from the lumbering man before him.

"What's wrong? I figured you would like this little bit of information."

When Zarbon didn't say anything, Goku continued his little monologue.

"Well, maybe you'll like this better. I'm about to end your miserable life. Any last words?"

Goku pulled his gun out of his waistband, putting it between Zarbon's eyes before he could even blink. At first, his eyes widened, then he smirked as he looked past the teen's head.

"I don't, but he might."

Goku's face faltered for a moment, but he hid it quickly. He looked in the direction Zarbon was looking in. He froze, his gun hitting the floor, only to be kicked away by the green haired devil.

"Hello Kakarott, it's been a while."


	9. Chapter 9

As Goku looked at the thing in front of him, he was speechless.

_'There goes winging it.'_ He shook his head, getting back to the issue at hand.

"Nothing to say, boy?" the creature's feminine voice sent chills up both men's backs. His red eyes glinted from the overhead light in the hallway. He took a step forward, observing Goku as the young teen tried to gather his thoughts.

'_What do I do?'_

He looked to his left, then right. No escape there. He could crawl under the thing, but what would that look like? He could try and fight. No, two against one; he'd lose for sure. He sighed, going with the only option he had left.

"Frieza." His voice was low, gravely. The disdain for his old 'master' was clear, not only in his voice but his stance as well.

Frieza circled around him, licking his lips as he did so. Suddenly, he burst into maniacal laughter. His fit lasted for a couple minutes until Zarbon cleared his throat. He quieted down and looked to Goku.

"I can only imagine why you are in my warehouse, boy." he asked as he settled himself in front of Goku again.

He shrugged, "Taking a walk."

Frieza glared at him.

"Don't lie to me." he snarled, walking up behind him once more, "lying to your master is not a good idea."

Goku put a good couple feet of distance between them. He also had a feral glare on his face.

"You are no longer my master, Frieza."

He spit the last word like it was a bad taste in his mouth.

Frieza growled, then he smirked. In a flash, he had Goku's hands pinned behind his back, his face pushed into the dreary grey wall.

"Still a weakling. That sister of yours was always the better of the two. Such a pity what happened."

Frieza grinned maliciously as he felt Goku squirm underneath him. He tightened his grip to an almost breaking point. "I can only imagine her blood everywhere. Is that her's you're wearing now? Just think, her lifeless body staring at you, knowing you could've stopped it if you wouldn't defied me along with that filthy father of yours."

His gratey voice sent Goku reeling into rage. He easily broke his hold, brushing off the bruising he could tell would develope. He swung at Frieza, knocking him through the wall from the sheer force as his fist connected with his jaw. He immediately lunged at the pale lizard-like creature as he attempted to get up.

"You sick bastard! Don't you _ever_ talk about her like that!"

He continued on his rage fueled attack as Zarbon watched open mouthed. He didn't like Frieza either, but shit. This **KID** was dominating him! Not even he could submit that much damage.

_'Guess that's my cue.'_ With that, he took off in the other direction.

Goku couldn't see straight. The only thing he registered was rage and blood. A lot of blood. Blood he was sure wasn't his. All he knew was that he had to destroy this thing he was attacking, whatever it was. He didn't feel the punches and well aimed kicks coming his way. He merely dodged them. When he had Frieza in the position he wanted, he picked his gun up off of the floor.

"You don't deserve the easy way." he growled as he shot him in the chest. "Have a great time in hell."

Frieza stared wide-eyed at the boy he had trained. This was not the monster he created. He knew the Goku he knew would give mercy.

"H-hel-p me-e p-plea-se." He gasped as blood poured out of his mouth, pooling around his body. He couldn't believe this kid had defeated him. He was the strongest person on this side of the planet. That was confirmed. This was too surreal for him.

Goku looked at him with emotionless eyes. His eyes narrowed as if he was contemplating something. He merely grunted and walked in the direction he was sure Zarbon went.

* * *

><p>Vegeta sat in the parking lot to a local mall. After he left the ER, he couldn't stop thinking about the blue haired genius. After a while, he couldn't even drive straight. The same thing was going through his head, over and over.<p>

_'What if she doesn't make it?'_

He growled. He didn't give two shits about that bitch.

_'Yes you do.'_

_"No I don't.'_

_'Apparently. If you didn't, you wouldn't be parked here thinking about her.'_

_'Fuck my concious.'_ He thought as he continued on with his mental struggle. He'd admit he had developed something for the woman. Whether it was hate or not was undetermined. He squeezed his onyx eyes shut as the worse case senario played in his head.

_Cold._

_Darkness._

_Black._

_Tears_.

No, he would NOT think thoughts such as that. She would make it, he was sure. He sighed as he looked to his hands which were still resting on the steering wheel. What did he think? Sure she was different, but gods, she was still hot. Any man would say that. The way her hair always looked silky to eyes, how her eyes changed from azure to deep cerulean when she got angry, how she looked good in anything she wore. No, her looks weren't all to him. She could outwit him in most verbal spars they had and even when they weren't arguing, she was decent company to have.

"UGGHHH!" he yelled as he ran his naturally smooth hands through his ebony locks.

"Fuck her."

He wasn't trying to say he hated her, no, only the feelings she gave him. Feelings he hadn't had in quite some time. Feelings only one other person had ever given him. Feelings he wasn't sure she shared.

* * *

><p>Goku strolled into the ER a few hours later. He spotted his father and made his way to him. As Goku walked up, Bardock eyed his attire, once more covered in blood. More blood than he remembered when he left. His son merely shook his head. The older man took a deep breath and sighed. He didn't like his children's actions sometimes, but he'd make an exception this one time. Goku sat down beside his father, picking up a magazine as he did so.<p>

"Any news?" he questioned as he flipped through the pages.

Bardock sighed as he folded his arms.

"No. From what i'm told, they have her body stabilized. Now we only have to figure out why she's still in a coma."

As his father told him the news, his face brightened noticably. He grinned to himself and put the magazine down. He sat back and cocked his head to one side.

"Where is everyone else?"

Bardock frowned.

"They left shortly after you. Something about a man named Brolly?"

Goku frowned as well.

"I'm gonna kill Turles the next time I see him." he growled lowly.

"Who is this boy?"

Bardock looked to his son. He could tell he didn't want to tell him, for some reason or another.

"Kakarott.."

Goku sighed as he hung his head. He didn't want to get Turles in trouble.

"The reason Bulma locked herself up." he mumbled, barely audible around the hospital machinery. Bardock heard him clearly though. He scowled at his son, narrowing his eyes.

_'Oh, that boy'll get it.'_

* * *

><p>Four months had passed since the accident. Bulma had shown no signs of waking up as of yet and the doctors were sure she wouldn't anytime soon. On the inside, it was a whole different story. Her mind was growning restless. She was honestly tired of hearing people walking in and out, passing gas, burping, telling her all their problems, telling her they missed her, and the worse. Wake up soon.<p>

_'IF IT WAS UP TO ME I WOULD'VE NEVER WENT INTO A FUCKING COMA!'_ she huffed as she growled into the darkness. She had learned that since she couldn't see as at the moment, her other senses heightened a bit. She heard the tap of someone's shoes on the hard linolium. She thought for a moment and smiled as the scent of his cologne invaded her nostrils.

_'Vegeta.'_

He was her favorite visitor of all. He never told her his problems, only made fun of everyone, including her, and told her how she was missing out on funny shit every now and then.

She couldn't say why she enjoyed him being there the most, she just did. He once told her how no one knew he was here and if they ever figured out, he'd make sure the bullet killed her the next time. She laughed at that one. Once he started to talk, she let out a defeated sigh. How she desperately wanted to talk back. She didn't have a clue why she couldn't wake up but it was really grating her nerves.

"You get uglier everyday, wench. I don't see how the doctors can stand to operate on such a monstrosity."

She snorted.

_'Right, then why do you keep coming back, huh?'_

"And it's none of your business why i'm here."

She just knew he had his nose in the air in that 'im-better-than-you' pose.

Over the months, she had come to know a lot about him. Occasionally, he'd tell her a fact or two about himself whenever he got tired of throwing insults at her. For example, she knew his favorite color was blue, his mother and father lived across the world, running a very successful business and they sent him money every week to live off of, he was highly skilled in martial arts, he liked blueberry slushes, he didn't eat pickles, even that he hated washing his underwear and socks together. That one was a funny story.

He talked for another hour before she heard him yawn. The plastic chair scraped against the floor as he stood.

"Hurry and wake up woman, Kakarott is not any fun to argue with."

She did a double take when she felt his smooth lips against her forehead.

_'Did he just kiss me?'_

Bulma was shell-shocked. That was a highly un-Vegeta like move. He must be getting really desperate. She shook it off and closed her 'eyes' and fell asleep, awaiting his next visit.

* * *

><p>The next morning, the birds were chirping and traffic was jammed outside of the ER. A gas station was robbed and the cashier stabbed. It was a mad house. Nurses running around prepping the operation room, pedestrians trying to sneek a peek at the unfortunate soul, other patients pissed because they had to wait even longer now. The other side of the hospital, it was a different story. Calm, peaceful, quiet. Not a soul roamed the halls with the exception of a blue-haired teen.<p>

Bulma had nearly shit herself when she was able to open her eyes. She thought she was merely in her 'dream land' until the light peaking through the curtains blinded her. It took a while to get her limbs mobile again, but she wasn't complaining. The first thing that came to mind was food. Not calling her father, telling the doctor she woke, no. FOOD. Gods, she was starving. She quietly made her way to the cafeteria, making sure her gown was closed.

As she grabbed all the food she could on a plate, she received a lot of strange looks.

_'Guess I got popular these last couple months.'_

She shrugged as she found a seat in a dark corner. Shoveling all the food she could in her mouth without making a mess, she allowed her mind to roam. What now? Does she go to her room and wait? Find the doctor? Call her brother? No, he'd flip. She decided not to worry about anything but filling her stomach for the moment.

She let out a belch once she had polished off her last waffle. She rubbed her food baby and sighed contently.

"That hit the spot."

She slowly stood, still not used to the movement. She made her way to the garbage disposal, picking up her pace when she heard a commotion from the direction her room was in. She headed in that direction, using the wall for support every now and then. As she came upon her door, she stopped dead in her tracks. There, in her tiny room, was all of her friends, Turles, Goku, and her father, yelling at the scared doctor who looked like he was about to piss his trousers. She raised a brow.

_'Guess today was come see Bulma day. No one gave me the memo.'_

Her ears perked when she heard her name.

"WHERE IS BULMA!" Bardock was in the doctors face, pointing to the empty bed. One could tell he was distraught.

Bulma decided to watch the whole scene, an amused smile on her face.

"I-I-I don't k-know. S-she was th-there when I-I checked on h-her earlier." the doctor stuttered. He was terrified of these people. Just by their visits, he knew they were nuts.

"You mean you_ lost_ my sister?" Goku screamed as he stood beside his father, arms crossed, a hard glare on his face.

Bulma giggled silently. This was too much. She slipped over to a table beside the window and took a seat on it. She crossed her legs indian-style and cupped her head in her hands.

"Mr. Son. Pl-please. we didn't l-loose her. M-mayb-be she woke up?"

He flinched when Bardock growled. He took a menacing step to the smaller man, noses an inch apart.

"You better hope for all that's holy you find her."

The doctor practically ran out of the room, coated in fear. All of the arguing ceased as no one knew what to do.

Vegeta shook his head. He didn't want to come, Kakarott just had to drag him here. He looked around the white room for any clues. He scanned over something blue. Blue? His eyes widened as he saw Bulma sitting on a table smiling at him. He blinked a couple of times, them rubbed his eyes with his fists.

_'No, she's real.'_ he thought.

His visual changed almost instantly. He growled as his eyes narrowed.

"You bitch." his fists were clenching and unclenching as he got angry for a reason Bulma couldn't figure out.

"Vegeta, what's wrong?" Goku asked over his shoulder as he and the others were engrossed in something other than the current situation.

Vegeta ignored him as he continued to stare at Bulma.

"Did you decide to have a laugh while we all worried because you were missing?" he snarled as he advanced on her.

"Uh, Vegeta? Are you okay? Talking to yourself isn't healthy." It was Krillin who spoke up this time.

Turles chuckled a bit and nodded.

"Yeah man, I know we all want her back, but talking to an empty bed won't help."

Bulma let out a silent chuckle as everyone dogged Vegeta. His growl stopped her laughter. She cocked her head to one side.

"Did you ever think to speak, or did that coma permanently damage your brain?"

He was now right in front of her. His arms crossed and legs shoulder width apart. His eyes were unreadable as he started into her azure depths.

She shrugged and leaned in close to his ear.

"You tell me." she whispered as her lips brushed against his ear. She pushed him back and hopped off of the table, her feet slapping the floor as she landed. She brushed past him and sauntered her way over to her group of family and friends, a pissed Vegeta trailing behind her. She peered over her brother's shoulder to see what they were looking at. It seemed to be an electronic device of some sort. She smirked as a thought came to mind.

"Whatcha looking at?" she asked innocently as she could.

All heads snapped to her, eyes as big as saucers, mouths gaping like fish.

"Bulma!"


	10. Chapter 10

Bulma choked as all the air was squeezed from her still frail body. Once everyone else had noticed her, she was swarmed. At the moment, Goku and Turles had her in a bear hug, hanging on as if their own lives depended on it. She laughed and tried to push her family away before they suffocated her.

"Guys," she choked, "can't breathe."

They went wide-eyed and released her immediately. Both imitated the classic Son grin and scratched their necks.

"Sorry B." they replied at the same time.

Bulma looked at them incrediously then burst out laughing. The others stared at her while she laughed. Krillin nudged Tien.

"You think she's gone mad?"

Tien shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe that coma did some permanant damage."

Krillin thought for a minute then shrugged as well.

"Hey Bulma, what are you laughing at?"

It was Goku who decided to break her trance. She looked over at him, still giggling a bit. He had a confused look on his face, as well as everyone else. Vegeta watched awestruck.

_'I like someone who's mad. Wait, where'd that come from? I don't LIKE her.'_ He watched as she composed herself, leaning against the hospital bed while everyone else crowded around her.

"When you did that-" She burst out laughing once more, gulping to get air, "your faces-it was-so great." she said between laughs. Once she quieted down again, she looked at her group of friends. Tien was standing with his arm around Launch, 18 and Krillin were holding hands, Turles was standing beside Bardock, Goku and ChiChi were hand in hand also, and Vegeta and Piccolo were behind the group.

_'Hmm, Piccolo. He doesn't come around often. Wonder why Yamucha isn't here. Oh well. I wish everyone else would follow Vegeta's example. All this attention is a little much.'_

She broke out into a wide smile.

"So, you guys miss me?" she looked to them with innocent eyes and batted her eyelashes. They all laughed at her. Turles walked up and put an arm around her shoulders.

"You bet, B. What do you say we get out of here and go get some grub?" he asked as he steered her towards the door. Bardock intercepted them before they even moved.

"Not so fast kids. Before anyone moves a muscle, she" he pointed to Bulma, "is getting checked out by the doctor. No more dissapearing acts. Got it?"

Bulma felt like laughing at the look on her father's face. It was sort of like a mixture of grief and anger. Instead, she laughed and nodded.

"Got it, Pops."

After an hour of even more testing and prodding, they were allowed to exit the facilities. As they walked out of the automatic glass doors, Bulma ran to the grass. She got down on her knees and kissed the frozen ground. She then flopped on her back and sighed, permitting a smile on her face.

"No more white walls, hard floors, monotonous beeps. No more hospitals."

Everyone looked at her as if she was crazy. It was in the middle of December for God's sake! ChiChi coughed a little to get Bulma's attention. It worked, and the blue haired teen on the ground turned to her friend with a raised brow.

"Um, Bulma, you might not wanna lay on the ground, or you might get a cold and have to go back to the doctors."

Bulma shot up off the ground in a flash. She dusted herself off and shivered a bit.

"Well let's get going, it's freezing!" She rubbed her arms to get the blood flowing a bit more.

When she had left the hospital, her hoodie was ruined so it had to be thrown away, along with her stained white pants. Her lime green Vans were the only thing salvaged from the accident, something she was thankful for. Now, all she was left with was some thin navy scrubs a nurse let her have and a light jacket. The biting wind didn't help her cause a bit either. Vegeta, tired of her nagging, shrugged his own jacket off and threw it at her.

"Stop your whining. It's not that cold." he growled as he crossed his arms and glared at her.

"Aww, Thanks Veggie!" She smiled as his left eye twitched and pulled his coat on. She snuggled into his collar and sighed. It smelt just like him. It was an assortment of mint, spices, and outdoors. She loved it. They continued on to their parked cars.

As they came up the three cars, Bulma rasied a brow.

_'Carpooling. Great. Who will I be stuck with?'_

She looked around. Goku laughed a bit and rubbed his neck.

"Uh, B. I rode with Chi."

Launch and Tien nodded.

"Us too."

ChiChi looked to her apologetically.

"You know my car is only a four seater or you'd be welcome to ride with me. Sorry."

She looked to her father and cousin expectantly. Bardock shook his head.

"Don't look at me like that. These kids bummed a ride from me." He pointed to Turles, Piccolo, Krillin and 18. They all laughed nervously, afraid she might explode any minute.

She merely shrugged.

"That's cool. No one rode with Vegeta, right? We're all going to the same place, it won't kill me to ride in a car with him for 20 minutes."

They looked to her with bewildered expressions. Didn't Bulma and Vegeta hate each other, or are they missing something?

Vegeta growled.

"I'm not a taxi, Woman."

Bulma looked to him from her position between her father and Krillin. She crossed her arms and smirked.

"You owe me."

He scoffed at her response. "For what? Getting yourself in a coma?" He leaned on the hood of his car, ignoring the frowns he got from a couple of the group. Bulma walked up to him. He tensed as she leaned into his ear, her lips brushing the sensative skin behind it.

"No. I think you know, or do I need to remind you, _Snukums_?"

She did a mental dance when she saw him pale slightly. She backed away and laughed as his features contorted to a look of anger. If looks could kill, she would have died, came back to life, and been sent to the seven pits of hell another time.

She patted his arm and everyone got into their respective vehicles.

"Our little secret." She assured him as she slid into the passenger seat.

Vegeta growled when she made contact.

_'Sneaky little bitch. So she could hear me. Wonder what else she remembers.'_ he thought as he too slid into the midnight blue Spyder just as it started to snow. He turned the heat on full blast as soon as he turned the ignition. Bulma laughed at his action.

"Not too cold, eh?" she mocked him from earlier.

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Buckle up." he ordered, choosing to ignore her comment. They drove down the highway a few minutes behind the others. After another moment of silence, Bulma decided to break it.

"So. Where are we going?" she inquired as she looked out of the fogged window as best she could.

Vegeta let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. He thought she'd ask about the four months she was out.

"Your old man's house. He prepared a dinner and Kakarott begged me to come. It is Christmas Eve, I thought you were smarter than that." He smirked as her face turned red and her eyes grew a shade darker than normal.

"Well excuse me for now knowing the fucking date. I've been in a coma for the past four months and you expect me to run to a calender as soon as I open my eyes?"

Truth was, she forgot. In the midst of the excitement, she it had completely slipped her mind. Anyone who had visited her lately had droned on about the meticulous holdiay. Now that she thought about it, there were many festive decorations hanging about. As the thought of Christmas came to mind, she perked up. Before she could say what was on her mind, the car sputtered.

Bulma turned wide eyes to Vegeta as they came to a stop on the side of the exit. He had his eyes closed and was gripping the steering wheel _very_ tightly.

"Vegeta," she started in a calm voice, trying not to scream, "what just happened?"

He opened his eyes and glared at her. He really wanted to strangle something.

"It's out of gas."

The way he said those four simple words made Bulma want to wring his neck. He said it like it happened every day! She took a few breathes to calm herself before she spoke.

"And why did it run out of gas?" She counted to ten, not bothering to look at him as she spoke.

He scoffed at her question. Wasn't it obvious?

"Isn't it obvious, Woman? I forgot to fill it up. If it wasn't for you blackmailing rides off of me, we wouldn't be in this predicament, anyways."

It was Bulma's turn to glare. She shifted in her seat so she could look at him.

"ME? You are not about to put the blame on me because you let your car run out of gas!" She faced the front once again and crossed her arms.

"If I wouldn't've had to drive you to your father's, I would be at my own house right now!" he yelled as he tried to start it up again.

"This is not MY fault!" she screamed back, loosing her patience with the flame haired teen.

"It is too!"

"Is not!"

"TOO!"

"NOT!"

She had been out of her coma for a whole 3 hours and she wished she was back at the hospital. This HAD to be the worse day of her life.

_'Look on the bright side, you're stuck with Vegeta.'_

_'That's not very bright if you ask me.'_

_'No one asked you._

_'I'm your conscience, you don't have to ask.'_

_'Oh. Shit.'_

Vegeta watched silently as Bulma struggled with something in her mind.

_'At least she shut up.'_

_'You don't mean that, you love her voice.'_

_"No I don't. Dying cats sound better than that.'_

_'Don't lie to yourself, Vegeta.'_

_'Who the fuck are you? Get out of my head!'_

_'Im your conscience. I'm stuck here forever.'_

_'Fuck.'_

Bulma sighed as she brought herself back to reality. They couldn't sit here forever, they'd freeze. They could walk the remaining four miles, but they'd probably freeze out there as well. She turned to the driver for advice.

"So, Mr. I Forgot to Put Gas in the Car, what now?"

Vegeta looked to her with raised brows.

"What do you think we do? Sit here or walk." he stated as he unbuckled himself. He opened his door and stepped out into the growing blizzard. Bulma watched as he got out, unsure of what he was doing. When he started walking, she flipped. She hopped out of the vehicle and hollered for him.

"Vegeta! What are you doing?"

He didn't stop walking as he answered her.

"What does it look like? I'm not sitting in a car with you for who knows how long." He shook his head and continued walking. As he got farther and farther away, Bulma was still rooted in her spot. A snowflake hit her in the face and she snapped out of it. She started running.

"VEGETA! WAIT UP!"

He didn't stop, but subconsciously slowed so she could catch up easier. She stopped at his left side panting for air. Her cheeks were red from the wind and her breathes caused large steam puffs to appear in front of her mouth. Vegeta looked at her from the corner of his eye.

_'She looks gorgeous.'_ As soon as the thought occured, he growled to rid it from his mind. He quickly covered his embarrassment with annoyance.

"If you weren't fat you'd be able to breathe right now." he smirked.

Bulma merely glared at him, still out of breathe. They continued on their trek in silence.

* * *

><p>Bulma collapsed on the ground. They had one more mile left, but she couldn't do it. She couldn't feel her legs at all, and her lips were a ghostly shade of blue. She moaned as she tried to pick herself up. After a fifth failed attempt at getting off the frozen ground, she felt two brawny arms lift her up. She looked to her savior and was met with endless onyx pools. She smiled and gave him a meek thanks. When she tried to take a step, her legs collapsed once more.<p>

"Goddamnit." was the only word that escaped her lips as she held onto Vegeta for support.

Vegeta watched her intently. He was in a much better condition than her, partly because he hadn't been in a coma the past four months, but still. Don't be fooled, he was freezing his ass off, he just decided to hide it, minus the shiver that raked through his body every thirty seconds. He picked her up bridal style when she failed at walking.

Bulma looked to him warily.

"What are you doing?" She tried to sound angered, but it came out as a whisper instead.

He looked to her like she was stupid.

"You apparently can't walk, can you? If I have to endure Kakarott's loud mouth, so do you."

She took that as Vegeta lingo for, 'I care for you so i'm not going to leave you in this weather.' She put her arms around his neck and cuddled into his collarbone. She started to nod off after a while. Vegeta shook her gently.

"Don't fall asleep, you might not wake up." Bulma thought she heard a faint trace of care, but brushed it off, worrying about not dying instead.

After another five minutes, they saw her father's house in the distance. Vegeta picked his pace up, careful of the cargo in his arms. In no time at all he had reached the property. He moaned as he came to the stairs. Bulma looked up at his with half opened eyes.

"What?" Her voice cracked.

He didn't reply as he started to climb, his legs threatenin to give out any minute. He fell against the door as he made it to the top, his own body trying to conserve heat. The blizzard had become outrageous in the time in took them to walk, and both of them were covered in snow and ice. Vegeta hoisted Bulma into his lap and rubbed her back, heating them both up at the same time. He rested his head on the brick behind him, desparatly trying to keep his eyes open. He failed miserably and soon nodded off with Bulma out cold in his lap as well.

The door opened not two minutes later. Goku popped his head out and looked around. They had heard a thud and he was the one sent to investigate. His eyes widened as he looked down and saw his sister and best friend passed out on each other, looking like death itself. He ran inside and got everyone else, grabbing a couple blankets on his way back out. When everyone filed out onto the large marble porch, they were speechless.

"What happened? They look dead." Krillin asked as he looked at them, hs eyes big as saucers..

Goku shrugged as he shook his sister awake.

"I found them out here. Come to think of it, Vegeta's car isn't here either." He scratched his head as the duo stirred. Everyone looked at each other, confused about the situation.

Bulma groaned as she was being shook. She cuddled into whatever she was laying on, snapping awake when someone's arms tightened around her. She raised her head to see Vegeta looking down at her with half lidded eyes. She turned her head slightly and saw everyone staring at them. She blushed a bit and slid off of his lap, snatching a blanket from Goku and wrapping it around her shoulders, handing Vegeta one as well. Turles helped Bulma up and tried to help Vegeta, but he swatted him away. They got inside and warmed up immediately.

All of the others sat around the marroon painted room awkwardly as the two sat on a brown suade love seat, heating their bodies by the fireplace. Bardock walked in a couple of minutes later with a tray of hot chocolate, handing all of the teens one and keeping one for himself. He sat across from Bulma and Vegeta and cleared his throat.

They both looked to him. He sighed before he sat back, rubbing his temples.

"You two have some explaining to do."


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma and Vegeta looked to each other as Bardock stared, tapping his fingers on the arm of his leather chair impatiently. Bulma raised a brow as she looked to her father. Neither understood the big deal. Okay, so they found them pratically all over each other, but hey, it was freezing cold outside. What did they expect them to do?

She sighed as she leaned back, relishing the feel of the soft suade on her skin.

"What's there to explain?" she asked with mild annoyance as she examined the Victorian style room. Everything was either red, gold, or a deep chestnut. There were three couches and two large chairs, along with a beaming fireplace. The walls were adorned with many portriats of what one would assume were ancestors of the family. The fire gave the room an earthly glow as Vegeta and Bulma were interrogated. She soon brought her attention back to her father who had an outraged look on his face.

The others looked at her incrediously. What's there to explain? She HAD to be joking.

Bardock growled at his daughter's behavior.

_'Just like her mother.'_ he thought while he proceeded in wording his questions correctly.

"Do not play dumb with me, Bulma. First, tell me why I found you in a _very_ compromising position with Vegeta." His tone demanded the truth and nothing but the truth.

Bulma shurgged.

"It was cold. We walked four miles in that shit." she pointed to the raging blizzard outside. "On our way, my legs gave out and Vegeta carried me the remaining distance. When he climbed the stairs, he over-exerted himself and fainted. I happened to be in his arms still and passed out from the cold as well."

They stared at her disbelievingly. Turles sat forward on the couch he was occupying, along with Goku, ChiChi, and Krillin.

"Why were you walking? Vegeta was driving when we left the hospital." The others nodded in agreement with his question.

"He ran out of gas on the exit." she replied as she unconsciously scooted closer to Vegeta, who seemed to want no part in the discussion.

"How'd he run out of gas?" It was Goku who decided to ask the idiotic question.

Vegeta was ready to strangle every single person in the room, with the exception of Bulma, who was trying to save their honor. He didn't understand why they were making such a big deal out of the situation. So what they had just found their sister, cousin, daughter, best friend in the lap of another one of their best friends, right after she had gotten out of a coma. He didn't see the big deal. He first decided to deal with the situation at hand, Goku.

"How do you think, moron. I didn't fill it up." he snarled as he sat his mug on the coffee table beside him.

Krillin and Tien looked to each other and grinned.

"I bet he did it so he could spend more time with Bulma!" the shorter teen blurted out, then rolled in laughter along with his best friend.

Bulma spurted out the hot chocolate that had been in her mouth and looked to the laughing boy with wide eyes. The rest of the room seemed to argee with his conclusion. Vegeta on the other hand, was flabbergasted.

_'That's proposterous! Not in weather like this! I don't want to die!'_

_'But you'd do it?'_

_'I never said that!'_

_'You didn't deny it.'_

"That's ridiculous. I would not want to spend any waking minute with this wench than need be." he replied with a huff, stopping any discussion before it could start, though no one believed him. The laughter came to a close as Bulma seethed in fury, keeping her comments about 'idiotic flame-haired munchkins' to herself.

"Is that why you two are practically sitting in each others laps right now?" 18 and ChiChi pointed out at the same time, still chuckling a bit.

Neither had realized they had drifted together during their interrogation. They blushed a deep crimson and put some distance between themselves, not looking the other in the eye. Out of nowhere, Bulma shot up. She stormed out of the room, mumbling about she was too good to be questioned like a four year old. Goku scratched the back of his head as he watched his sister walk out.

"What's wrong with her?" he said out loud as he looked to anyone who would have an answer. His father merely shook his head, once again massaging his temples. Oh, how he wished he would have moved to the Carribeans when he was 20.

"I think it's too much for her, sweety. She did just get out of a coma, now she's being questioned. I wouldn't like it either." ChiChi responded as she curled up to Goku's side.

Piccolo, who had watched the whole scene from the side, smirked to himself as he came out of the shadows and took a seat on the arm of the couch Vegeta was on. He looked to the scowling teen and quieted the room.

"Say, Vegeta, how did someone as precise as you forget to put gas in the car?" he asked, a smile tugging the corner of his lips.

Vegeta growled and glared at the green skinned annoyance. Piccolo was yet another mystery. No one knew why he was green. Someone had said something about a mishap in surgery when he was younger, but that still didn't explain the anntenas.

"I don't have to take this shit either." With that, he also stormed out of the room, leaving a few dumbfounded expressions in his wake.

* * *

><p>When Bulma stormed out, she fully intended on leaving and returning to her humble abode. She had had enough of these people for one day. There was only one flaw in her plan. The door wouldn't open.<p>

It was frozen shut.

Bulma had put all of her weight on it, rammed it with her shoulder, everything she could think of, and it still wouldn't budge.

_'This is hopeless.'_ she thought to herself as she lid down the wall beside the door, intent on staying there forever. Her reverie was broken by a deep chuckle. Her head jerked to the source of the noise, her eyes narrowing dangerously at the teenager standing in front of her.

"Having trouble?" His voice sent shivers down her spine.

She glared at him as he stood there with his arms crossed like he owned the world.

"Go away, Vegeta. I don't feel like dealing with your shit." she growled out as she averted her eyes.

She saw him walk up to the door and proceed to open it. He tried the exact same technique she had not five minutes before.

"Having trouble?" she mocked as she sneered at him.

He glanced at him from over his shoulder, "What's wrong with this damn thing?"

She rolled her eyes at his question.

"What do you think? It's frozen shut. In other words, we're stuck."

He turned to her fully, his eyes big as saucers. He spotted a window above Bulma's head and walked up to it. He stepped beside her and tried to pry it open. When it wouldn't budge as well, he growled.

"Already tried that." Bulma pointed out.

Vegeta let out a sigh of frustration as he too slid down the wall.

"I can't take those idiots for another second or i'll kill them." he growled as he ran his fingers through his soft black hair.

"You and me both. All I wanted was some privacy, but nooo, i'm stuck with the most nosy people in the world." Bulma huffed as she laid her head on the maroon wall behind her, looking to Vegeta as she said this. He chuckled a bit at her exclamation.

"Your life sucks."

She let a smirk grace her flawless face.

"Yours isn't much better, buddy. We're all stuck here, remember?" She stood to her feet and offered him a hand. He looked at it for a second and took it cautiously. Once she helped him up, they dusted themselves off and started down the intricately decorated hallway.

"So, do you know your way around this place?" she asked as they turned a corner and came to a stariway leading to some sort of basement.

He smirked and nodded.

"Like the back of my hand." He grabbed her hand unconciously and led them down the stairwell.

Bulma looked around in the dark, or tried too. Since being in her coma, she had become friends with darkness, and seemed to enjoy it more than light. She watched her step as Vegeta instructed her on which ones were loose and which ones weren't even there.

"Um, Vegeta? I trust you're not going to rape me in a dark supply closet or whatever, but where are we going?"

He genuinely laughed at her question and shook his head.

_'She really trusts me. That's a new one.'_ he thought as he came to his destination. He creaked the large wooden door open and groped the walls for the lightswitch, something he could never find no matter how many times he came down here. Once he found it, he clicked it on and smirked as Bulma gasped in surprise. It was an art studio, or as close to one as you could get in a raggedy basement room.

It had black walls that were covered in an assortment of scenes and pictures of what Bulma thought were someone's memories. She could easily make out characters she knew were her, Vegeta, Kakarott, her father, and the rest of the gang in many different scenarios. The carpet was a dull gray and was splattered with paint of different shades and hues. There were easles and canvases laying about, some half painted, some finished, some blank. In the far right corner, there was a shelf covered with spray paint, paint cans, and brushes of every size, shape, and color. There was a tarp laying beside it as well. In the left corner closest to the door a couch resided, with a _very_ expensive stereo system beside it. In the very middle of the room, seemed to be an unfinished project.

Bulma walked up to it and walked around it. Halfway painted on the rather large canvas was the first day she had seen Kakarott at school. Though she could tell whoever painted had stopped and started many times, it looked perfect so far. Not a single detail was missed. She spun around and saw Vegeta leaned against the doorway with his arms crossed, watching her with a smirk on his face.

"Who did all of this?" she asked as she walked around and examined everything.

He pushed himself off of the wall and walked behind her.

"Me and Kakarott."

She twirled around and faced him, causing him to nearly run her over from the sudden movement. She never knew her brother had any art skills. It must run in the family because she was a great artist as well.

"Kakarott? What work is his?" she asked as she looked around the room a little more.

Vegeta whistled her over to him and peeled back a white sheet of paper on the same wall the door was on. She gasped as she saw what was behind it.

Behind the paper was different scenes of her and her brother when they were under Frieza. From them working on cars with Radditz, the one time she beat this guy for grabbing her butt, and he had stood and watched, to the shootout, to her getting shot four months ago. She ran her hand along the paintings as if she was making sure they were real. She looked over her shoulder when Vegeta started to speak.

"When we first discovered this room, he started on that. Whenever he was angry or upset he would come down here and work on that wall. I never knew who these people were, he would never tell me. After a while I left him alone, thinking he was just an idiot. When you showed up, everything fit perfectly. I take it these are memories of his?" he inquired as he came up beside Bulma, admiring the work as well.

She shook her head.

"From when we were with Frieza. Many great memories were made during that time. We learned quite a bit about each other those years, things i'm sure we would have never known if it wasn't for the conditions we were in. That's the only good thing that bastard did for me, bring me closer to Kakarott."

Vegeta stared at her as she remembered her past life. He had never met someone so complicated as Bulma. He loved it. There was always something new to learn about her, no matter what. She wasn't systamatic like many of the other girls he knew. She was unpredictable, plus she could hold her own in a fight, verbal or physical.

Feeling eyes burning into the side of her face, Bulma turned towards Vegeta. They lost themselves in each other's eyes, marveling at how much they saw in that one glance. Like magnets, they drew to each other.

They were so lost they didn't notice the distance between them had gradually decreased till barely an inch was left. Vegeta cupped her face with his right hand, his thumb running over the smooth skin of her cheek. He leaned in until his lips were so close to hers she could feel his breath escaping his lips.

Bulma's heart was racing. She had no idea what was going on. She wouldn't deny her and Vegeta had been interested in each other for a while, but Brolly was always there, not that she would cheat on him anyways. Now, they were so close to what they both wanted.

"Vegeta." she breathed against his lips when neither moved an inch.

As soon as she said his name, he crushed his lips against hers. He took advantage of her mouth being open and slid his tongue into her moist cave, relishing in the flavor. Once the initial shock wore off, Bulma was just as, if not more greedy in her exploration. Her hands came up to rest around his neck while his settled on her hips, pulling her as close to him as he could. They continued on their examination of each other's mouths for another couple of minutes before Vegeta pulled away and waited for her reaction.

Bulma slowly opened her eyes, her breathing labored slightly and her lips swollen. She stared into his eyes for a whole five seconds before she captured his mouth in a passionate kiss once more.

Unbeknownst to the duo, a figure stood in the doorway watching the whole episode. He chuckled to himself as he turned and walked back up the steps to inform the others of what he just witnessed.


	12. Chapter 12

Goku skipped down the hallway like a five year old would on Christmas. When his sister and best friend had disappeared, he was the only one who knew where they might be. The art studio. He knew Bulma was artistic and that was where Vegeta went when he wanted to be alone. When he found them he had gotten more than he had expected, that was for sure. He was bout tired of them looking at each other when they thought no one noticed and trying to touch the other on occasion. If they wouldn't've made the move themselves, he would've had to be a catylist.

He rounded the corner and giddily skipped back to his spot beside his lovely girlfriend of four years.

As he plopped down beside her, she gave him an odd look.

"Are you okay? You seem a little...excited." she asked as she looked up at him from her position on his chest.

He just gave her the classic Son grin and nodded.

Bardock looked at his son and shook his head. How that boy disturbed him sometimes. He decided to leave the teens to their gossip and cook some dinner. He was sure Bulma would be starving any time soon, considering she had the ungodly Son appetite. As soon as he left the room and Goku was sure he was out of hearing distance, another smile graced his features.

"What's up, dude?" Krillin asked as he looked up from his game of cards with Launch, Turles and Tien. They looked to the spikey haired teen as well.

"You guys will never believe what I just saw!" he exclaimed as his eyes lit up.

They all exchanged figurative glances then looked back to Goku.

"Um, no idea. Why don't you tell us." Launch asked as she folded her deck.

"Bulma and Vegeta," he paused and looked around the room to make sure he had everyone's attention.

"What were they doing?" ChiChi urged him to continue.

"Kissing."

No one moved. You could probably hear a pin drop. They all turned wide eyes to Goku.

"No way," Turles said as he stood up, "I don't believe you." he said as he made a move to the door. Goku stopped him before he could get far.

He shook his head at his cousin.

"Let them be. They need the time alone. Trust me, you'll be able to tell when they come back." He went back to the couch once he led Turles back to the card game. Krillin looked to him with a confused look.

"Where did they go anyways?" he asked as he continued to shuffle the deck of cards.

Goku shrugged.

"Just some place downstairs."

Not ten minutes later, the previously spoken of duo walked in, rather closely for any normal pair of friends. All sets of eyes were on them as they made their way back to the loveseat they had sat on before they stormed off. When they sat down, their thighs were squeezed together pretty closely.

Bulma heard ChiChi giggle and turned a raised brow in her direction. The raven haired girl shook her head and looked at her boyfriend with a smile on her face. When Bulma looked around, she found that everyone was staring at the two.

"What, I know I haven't been around for four months, but you don't have to stare."

She looked to Vegeta when she heard him chuckle.

"Selfish wench." he muttered as he crossed his arms.

She laughed and playfully punched him in the arm, "Like you're much better."

Turles stared at them in awe. Kakarott was right. There was definately something between the two of them. He turned in his cousin's direction to catch him staring at him. He looked back to the duo, then back to Kakarott.

"Holy shit." he whispered. He couldn't believe it. His cousin was right.

Vegeta caught the looks they were recieving. He wasn't stupid, he knew they knew. It was just a matter of who spoke up or who Bulma beat it out of first.

Bulma, on the other hand, was about to blow a fuse. Everyone was giving her and Vegeta weird looks and no one would tell her why.

She turned narrowed eyes to the group in front of her.

"If someone doesn't tell me what is going on, i'm going to put one of you in a coma for longer than four months." she growled out as she eyed every single one of them.

Goku gulped and laughed nervously while scratching the back of his neck, "Well, you see.." He couldn't finish as he shrunk under the weight of Bulma's glare.

"What the moron is trying to say is he saw you two kissing." Turles finished as he won another hand of cards.

Bulma's face went pale. That was definately a slap in the face. She turned to see Vegeta's reaction to see him smirking.

_'Ooh I hate that man.'_

_'No you don't.'_

_'I really do. Everything about him.'_

_'Besides that body. Whew, and man, those lips could send a girl to heaven.'_

_'You're telling me.'_

_'Yes I am.'_

Once she registered what was going on, she blushed like her life depended on it. She heard Vegeta chuckle and glared at him maliciously.

The others watching their display laughed at Bulma's expense as well. Tien stood and streched out, his back popping in the process.

"So guys, what now?" he asked as he took his seat.

Bulma sighed and sat back, pulling her legs up as she did so.

"Well, we're stuck in this place. The doors and windows are frozen shut."

All sound went silent at this news. When no one said anything, Bulma looked around to find all eyes on her once again.

"You're kidding?" 18 asked as she put away the fingernail polish she was using back in her purse.

Bulma shook her head.

"Nope. Go check for yourself. Vegeta couldn't even get it open." she replied.

Before anyone could reply to her statement, the lights flickered, then went out completely, covering everyone in a blanket of darkness. A couple of shrieks were heard and another couple of thuds. The lights came back on thirty seconds later. One walking in the room at that moment would find ChiChi huddled against Goku, Bulma holding Vegeta's hand, Krillin in Turles lap holding on for dear life, and 18 on the floor.

Turles dumped his cargo as soon as his senses came back and 18 picked herself up off of the floor as ChiChi straightened herself up.

"Um, that was wierd." Tien stated as he and Launch huddled beside the fire.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Woman, you can let go of my hand now." Vegeta stated as he smirked at Bulma.

She grunted and pulled her hand away quickly.

She looked around the room at the others who were snickering at. She rolled her eyes as she fluidly stood and streched her muscles. As she headed to the door, the sound of her cousin stopped her.

"Bulma, were are you going?"

She looked at him over her shoulder and shrugged.

"To find father. I'm starving and we all know i'm not cooking shit." she said as she continued her way to the door. She hadn't ate since breakfast that morning and she was starved. Unluckily, she had recieved the Son appetite which required her to consume nourishment every few hours or else she'd go hungry. Before she could exit, she felt a firm hand on her shoulder. She stiffened at the contact, unaware of who it was until she tilted her head to the side.

"Goddamnit Turles, don't scare me like that!" she scolded as she slipped out of his grasp. She turned serious at the look on his face. It was very un-Turles like to be so grief stricken and angered all in one, and it seemed his emotions were directed towards himself.

"Bulma, we need to talk." his tone held no room for arguement as he steered her to a corner of the room secluded from the others.

She looked to him with concerned filled eyes as he took the seat across from her. She started to ponder what could be wrong as he stared at her. When three minutes passed and he didn't say a word, she decided to break the silence.

"Turles, what-"

He cut her off before she could even finish her sentence.

"Bulma, you have no idea how I feel right now. This is all my fault." he put his head in his hands as his shoulders sagged.

"What in the world are you talking about?" She was genuinely confused about her cousin's behavior. Never in the many years she had known him had he shown such feelings about anything.

"Bulma, it's my fault Brolly left, it's my fault you got shot, it's my fault you were put in a coma! It's all my fault!" His shoulders shook as he gently stared to cry.

Bulma backpedled in her mind. His fault? How was it his fault Brolly was a shelfish jerk? It was Zarbon who shot her, not him. Nothing added up here.

"Turles, none of this is your fault, what are you talking about?" As she asked her question, she sat a reassuring hand on his own, which he promtly jerked away from.

"You don't understand! I was the one who told him to leave! If it weren't for my genius plan to get rid of him you would have never holed yourself up! You probably wouldn't have decided to see your father either! Fucking damnit! I didn't think about the consequneces of what may happen, I was careless!" By now he was yelling and sobbing violently, gaining the attention of the other occupants.

In the corner of her eye, she saw Goku shifting nervously in his seat. He apparently knew what was going on.

"Turles, what on earth are you talking about?"

He looked to her with swollen eyes.

"Brolly. I thought telling him to leave would be better for you. I never truly trusted him and thought he was bad news." He hung his head in shame as he continued on.

"The day I arrived here, I went to Kakarott for assistance, knowing I couldn't accomplish it on my own. He agreed, saying it would be better for you in the long run. We went to him and told him to high tail it back to Frieza before we did something he would regret. We never expected him to drag it out, since he was so willing to comply with our wishes. He never once objected our decision so we thought he was cool with it. We didn't even think how you felt. It was supposed to be a fling, or at least that's what you told me in Columbia. When we found you that day, both of us regretted our choice. Never did we think it would end like it did. All Kakarott wanted was for you and Uncle to get along once again, for you to see his side of the story. God Bulma, you have no idea how shitty i've felt since you were shot." He looked at her once more, flinching at the rage he saw swimming in her deep blue eyes, "I'm sorry, so sorry, Bulma." He hung his head once again when he finished.

Bulma didn't know what to think, other than she was _pissed_. No, pissed didn't even come close. What does one feel when they find out their cousin and brother were the reasons they went into a coma for four months?

_'I can't believe they went behind my back. They should have came to me, not betray me like this.'_

When Bulma didn't immediately reply, Goku spoke up.

"Bulma, we didn't know it would end like this or we wouldn't have done anything." he said as he came to stand behind Turles.

Both visibly flinched as her hard gaze landed on them. They knew she would be upset, but not _THIS_ upset.

"I cannot believe you would go behind my back like that. Betray me in sich a manner. I thought we learned something about trust from being around Frieza's goons for so long? Turles is right, if it weren't for you, i'd probably be enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate in front of _my_ fireplace in _my_ house, not trapped here with you backstabbing assholes after just waking up from a fucking coma!" He voice rose with every syllable until she was full fledged screaming at them, her eyes a dangerous navy color rather than the usual ocean blue, her face flushed in anger. She arrubtly stood from her chair, clenching her fists at her side trying to contain the anger she felt.

"Bulma I-"

She cut Goku off before he could apologize.

"Fuck off, Kakarott. I do not want your apologies. You ruined all trust I have in you, both of you." She looked both in the eye as she said this, then left the room in a storm to an unknown destination. Goku hung his head and plopped down on the couch he had previously resided. He didn't expect this to happen. Of course he knew they messed up. Only an idiot wouldn't see that. Now not only did he have to deal with a pissed sister, but judgemental friends who he knew would be a handful. He didn't dare look up as he felt their gazes on him.

"How could you do something like that?" 18 asked as she glared at him with muderous intent. When he didn't answer, his own girlfriend went against him.

"Honey, you know I love you, but she's your sister. Didn't you think to go to her first?" she asked as she went to stand beside 18.

"Why?" was all Krillin asked as he put his arm around 18's waist, not really sure what else to say.

Vegeta stood in the shadows of the dimly lit room, observing the scene before him. He understood the cousins' logic. They were protecting Bulma from what might possibly happen in the future, not worrying about the present. None of the others seemed to realize this.

Without being noticed, he slipped out of the room to go see where his blue haired woman ran off too.


	13. Chapter 13

Tears and paint were smeared onto the wall in a beautiful array of pictures. Ever since Turles and Goku had broken the news of what she deemed as their 'betrayal', Bulma had come down to the only place she knew of in the house, the art room. At the moment, she was creating a very dreary scene. It was when she had been in jail, with Brolly. She had to say, without a doubt, those were the best days of her life. They ruled the prison, making guards bend to their will, scaring the other prisoners shitless, smugling items through the system, the list never ended. She felt at home there, welcomed by the harshness of it all. In the real world she felt vulnerable, naked, she was nothing but a lonely girl with nothing to live for.

As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the constant flow of tears from pouring down her face. She was hurt in the worst way possible and no healing would affect this wound. She hid her face as she heard the door click open, someone's feet tapping lightly against the concrete floor, wiping some paint that had gathered on her hand on the wall beside her. She immediately tensed as two muscular arms wrapped around her waist.

"Woman, what's up your ass?"

Right then she really wanted to hit him. Of course he'd bring his sarcastic, ill-tempered, sexy, luscious, NO. She would not think such thoughts of someone so crude at the moment.

She dropped the supplies in her hand, watching as they clattered to the floor. Still not acknowlegding the man behind her, she stared at her empty, paint covered hands while he continued his monologue.

"You know as well as I do that it was for your best interest. No matter how much you hate them, they did it for you." he sighed as he thought of what to say, "I know you're going to be a bitch about it, but at least look at it from their point of view. Wouldn't you do the same for Kakarott? Of course. He's your brother. You cannot dwell on the past; what's done is done." Vegeta nearly choked as he tried to comfort the girl in his arms. He wasn't good at this shit, not at all. What would he normally say, 'get the fuck over it and move on' but he knew Bulma was in a very vulnerable position so he decided to try to be nice like Bardock had been asking him to for a while.

He felt warm liquid splatter on his arms and sighed.

_'This is going to be harder than it looks'_ he thought as he turned Bulma around in his arms. Her head was still hung and she refused to look at him. He gently lifted her head by the chin, falling into her eyes when they finally met his. They were filled with grief and sorrow, a pale, lifeless blue rather than the raging navy he had witnessed earlier.

He went to speak but was cut off before he could start.

"They were all I had," her voice was barely a whisper, "how could they? We were supposed to be there for each other. I don't understand." More tears escaped her eyes as she squeezed them shut, leaning on Vegeta for support.

"Bulma." he demanded in a not so harsh tone. She jerked her eyes to his as she heard her name escape his mouth, a once in a lifetime moment.

"Stop. You are being childish. Of course you wouldn't understand. It's like a mother spider leaving her babies once they've hatched, it's got to be done. They did all they did for you, no one else, you. No matter how pissed off you decide to be, keep that fact in mind. And stop that infernal wallowing, you're ruining my shirt."

She raised her brows at his comparison. She was sure he would tell her to grow up, but that sure was a shocker. Baby spiders? Be real.

She opened her mouth to object his 'philosiphal' words of encouragement but rather than words spewing from her mouth, a greedy tongue entered intstead.

Vegeta, not wanting to get into this any farther than he already had, took the only affective means of shutting Bulma up. He took advantage of her open mouth and siezed it in a kiss so passionate it would've lit a forest on fire.

His tongue explored the caverns of her mouth, tasting honey, berries, and the bitter taste of salt from her tears. He pushed her against the wall, not caring about the wet paint as his hands moved to her hips, grinding himself against her as she did the same.

Bulma lavished the masculine taste of Vegeta's mouth, glad for the distraction from her issues. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer when she wrapped her legs around his waist as well, using the wall for support. She moaned when Vegeta moved to her neck, nibbling on her earlobe before moving to the sensative skin behind it, licking and blowing at it alternatively. He kissed down her neck, relishing the sweet taste of her skin. His lips worked the junction of her neck and shoulder like a pro as she grinded her lower half against him, working her way under his shirt. She managed to get his shirt halfway off in her state of arousement as Vegeta continued the assault on her neck.

When he pulled away, she took the moment and pulled his shirt off, throwing it to the side as she did so, working her own way down to his ripped torso.

Vegeta was in pure bliss as Bulma did things to him he was positive no one had done to him before this moment. Her hands skillfully moved across his chest as she slid down, pushing him away from the wall in the direction of the couch, not liking the restriction of the wall. When she had him in the position she wanted, she continued on her sweet exploration of Vegeta Ouji's well toned features.

* * *

><p>Not long after Vegeta had slipped out, Bardock had arrived in the room to investigate the commotion he had heard. He walked in on his son and nephew being scolded and ridiculed by their friends and once again, his daughter and Vegeta out of the picture. He had Turles tell the whole story and was soon staring in awe at the look-alikes. He never understood how these two always seemed to mess up. So he didn't completely disagree with the whole Brolly situation, he didn't completely agree with the way they handled it.<p>

"So where did your sister storm off too this time?" he questioned as they finished with the story.

Both shrugged.

"Probably the art room. That's where they went last time." Goku said, "I wouldn't go in there if I were you though, I was lucky I walked in last time when I did or i'm sure I would've gotten a free show." he added as an afterthought.

Bardock rose suddenly, his fists shaking at his sides.

"So help those kids." he said as he walked to the door. As he got to the hallway, he yelled to them, "Brats! If you're having sex in my house I swear to God I'll rip you both a new one and make you eat your own shit!" he yelled as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Bulma had been in the middle of giving Vegeta the greatest experience of his life when she heard her father. Being interrupted by a moody father was <em>not<em> what was supposed to happen. Her head snapped to meet Vegeta's as she pulled her mouth off his still very erect member. He groaned at the loss of warmth until Bardock's words registered in his mind. His eyes widened as he stared into deep blue depths.

"Shit." Bulma muttered as she stumbled to gather her clothes, hastily putting them on as she heard feet poundinng on the steps.

After getting over the initial shock of the loss of pleasure, Vegeta raced to redress as well.

Just as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders, the door burst open to reveal a very flustered Bardock. He looked to the teens in question who were covered in paint and had brushes in their hands.

"What in God's name are you screaming about old man?" Vegeta asked as he raised an onyx brow at him.

Bulma too turned around and looked at her father questionably.

"I was only seeing what you two were doing." he said uneasily as he eyed them, leaning on the door frame, not believing the scene he saw.

Both shrugged and went back to their work. They looked back to Bardock when he cleared his throat. He motioned to the couch, directing them to sit. When they did so, he walked over and stood directly in front of them. After a couple of minutes, he sighed.

"Look, kids. I know you two are bound to do _something _sooner or later. I understand you are teenagers and I know you have been involved with boys before," he looked to Bulma, " and I don't know about you, Vegeta, but I want to make sure you know how to use protection."

Bulma choked on her spit and Vegeta went pale.

"DAD!" Bulma yelled, "We are BOTH 18, we don't need 'the talk'!" she yelled as she stood from her seat, looking at her father with wide eyes.

"Seriously, old man. My parents did this to me when I was twelve, I don't need to be embarrassed by an adult like that again." Vegeta growled out as he too stood, crossing his arms as he stood next to Bulma.

"Listen-" Before he could finish, Bulma cut him off.

"No, trust me. We know ALL about this. You don't have to talk to us, dad." Bulma said as she shook her head, "and don't worry, we're not having sex in your house." she finished as she plopped back down on the couch.

"Or anywhere for that matter." Bardock finished as he pointed to the two. Once he gave them one last glance, he turned and walked out of the room.

Bulma and Vegeta looked at each other once he was gone and burst out laughing. After a couple of minutes of laughter, they wiped the tears out of their eyes.

"Well, that was.."

"Strange?" Vegeta finished for her as he looked to her.

She shook her head as she layed her head in his lap.

"I was thinking more along the lines of embarrassing." she said as another giggle escaped her mouth.

Vegeta nodded in agreeement as he looked down at her. He was having mixed feelings about this girl, something he had never experienced before. He loved the way she looked at him, her blue eyes captured him every time. How her hair felt like silk between his fingers, how she smiled a dazzling smile whenever she caught his eyes on her.

This girl was an enigma to him, yet he was beginning to feel for her. He wasn't entirely sure about these feelings but he wasn't about to push them away anytime soon.

At the moment in time, Bulma was having the exact same thoughts as Vegeta. Maybe it was his muscular physic, his deep, sultry voice, maybe the way he made her feel like no one else ever had that drew her to him. Who knew, maybe it was how he was the only one who could hold an arguement with her. Whatever it was, she welcomed it with open arms.


	14. Chapter 14

Goku and Turles sat on a large navy blue couch in Goku's room. It had been a few hours since the whole fiasco and Bulma wouldn't even look in their direction when she emerged from the basement. Neither had ever felt any worse. The one person they'd do anything for hated them. Both knew the decision they made had been the wrong one, but Bulma didn't have to drag it out for so long, they understood that they messed up, didn't she? When Bardock had came back up saying they were only messing around with the paint, he had resumed his post in the kitchen creating a huge meal for everyone. ChiChi and 18 had yet the leave them alone about the whole ordeal, and Krillin and Tien sat back and watched as the girls inflicted emotional damage to the boys. Launch wasn't any help either, she was too worried about her hair getting frizzed. When 18 tried to jump them, both deemed it time to leave the room. They needed a place to think and talk things out before any drastic measures were taken.

"Told you it was a bad idea to begin with." Goku mumbled as he rested his elbows on his knees. He looked to his cousin with a hopeless expression. He couldn't believed he had messed up so bad. Him and his sister had become so close in the little time she had been there and he didn't want to throw it all away because he and his cousin had been idiots.

"Shut up, Kakarott. You were all for it when I told you the plan, shit, you even came up with part of it!" Turles yelled as he seized the oppurtunity to hit him in the back of the head. He couldn't believe it. When he had went to Goku on the first day he was at the school, he had agreed instantly, not doubting it one bit.

"HEY! That hurt!" Goku whined as he rubbed the back of his head, frowning at the older male.

Turles smirked.

"Good. Now, we need to figure up a way to get back on Bulma's good side." he said as he got up and began pacing the oak floors, different ideas flashing through his mind.

Goku gave him a bewildered look as he scratched his neck.

"Uh, I don't really think that's a good idea, we need to give her some space."

"That's the last thing we need to do. Think about it," he rubbed his chin, "with Bulma time, it could take her years to forgive us. It's been what, 16 years and she has yet to forgive Aunt Kira when it was actually Unlce that left and took you guys with him."

Goku thought about it. That was actually a really good explanation, but what if something went wrong this time. Wasn't their first plan supposed to be flawless? Look what happened on that one. As if reading his mind, Turles spoke up.

"Don't worry, nothing will go wrong."

Goku sighed as he stood beside his look-alike. He didn't like being dragged into something he didn't want to do, but this was for the good of his family. He crossed his arms and looked out of his window, watching the snow fall in a chaotic fashion.

"Alright, but if anything goes wrong it's your ass, got it?"

A smile graced Turles' features. He patted Goku on the back and led him back to the couch, seating himself as well.

"Alright, this is what we do."

* * *

><p>Bardock frowned as he stirred the thick chili boiling in a large stainless steel pot. It irked him how he had created such a idiotic boy. Of course he knew Goku wasn't stupid, but he sure had his moments, this probably being the biggest one. And his nephew, boy he'd like to wring his neck a good couple times. He had seen some of the damage that boy was capable of and didn't like it targeted at his daughter. His michevious plans and insane ideas often turned out disasterous and he never understood why his son <em>still<em> participated in them.

As he sat the wooden spoon on a dishrag beside the stove, he pulled down a glass along with an unopened bottle of whiskey. He poured himself a decent amount, putting the bottle back in it's rightful place before taking a seat at the rounded oak dinner table. He took a big gulp of it, his face contorting to a look of disgust for a split second as it burned his throat on the way down.

His father insincts told him to check on Bulma and make sure she was alright, but his doctor instincts told him that she was a maturing adult and that she needed space. He was sure Vegeta would help her through whatever state of mind she was in right now. Though he didn't completely agree with Vegeta's attitude and way of doing things, he knew he could count on the boy to watch out for Bulma. Ever since he had brought his son to this town, Vegeta had been there. He was the first friend Kakarott had made and had stuck by his side through thick and thin. He had come to love the boy as his own son and knew how he delt with things. He was one of the few people that had seen the 'other side' of Vegeta and knew he had a heart under all that arrogance and pride. Pride, one day that would be his downfall. The kid had too much of it and flaunted it around like he owned the world. But hey, what could one do?

His thoughts soon drifted to Bulma. God, he missed her so much. One day, that's all he had really known her. Hell, not even that! What, a few hours and the most? The day she had visited him had stared off as the best day of his life. Reunited with his daughter, a nice family once again. Then his world came crashing down as the accident happened. Those months had been the most grueling four months of his life. Sitting in the bleak hospital room as he watched her breathe, the heart monitor constantly beeping, her pale face never moving.

Walking in this afternoon and seeing her bed empty broke his heart. Of course, the worst case scenerio came to his mind at that moment as he looked at the wrinkled sheets, all the wires and tubes neatly in a pile on the silver metal nightstand, his daughter was dead. When he found out she was actually _missing_, he thought about killing the doctor right then and there. Who lets a girl that's in a coma get lost? It had seemed that Vegeta had been the savior once again in their lives as he saw her sitting there watching them with a smile on her face. Then, they thought he was merely loosing his mind, talking to an empty bed, until they saw her for themselves.

The kids thought he was just a dad, someone who didn't see the minute signs, but being a doctor he was trained to look for the little things. He saw the chemistry between Bulma and Vegeta, and he also knew he interupted something in the art room if the ruffled appearances and the layer of paint on his daughter's back indicated anything. He would not judge them, heck he honeslty couldn't. Bulma and Vegeta were both 18 and he could do nothing to stop them if they wanted to do anything, but he would make sure it didn't happen in his own house for Kami's sake. Considering the options, he hoped Bulma and Vegeta would get together. He liked the stubborn boy better than this Brolly kid, that's for sure. That's another boy he would like to mangle. He didn't know him, but if Kakarott and Turles said he was bad news, he believed them.

So deep in his thoughts, he missed the pot boiling over, cursing when the smell of burnt meat and beans reached his nostrils.

"Dammit. Those kids have done messed up my cooking." He shook his head as he turned the eye down. He started washing enough bowls for all the heathens he was supposed to feed, his mind still whirling in thought.

* * *

><p>Bulma was resting in a spare bedroom she had stumbled across in her personal tour of the house. It was the best one she had seen as of yet. The walls were bare of any sort of decoration and painted a dark crimson color. The large, golden four-post bed was draped with a thin black silk canopy that hung over the edge of the bed, dangling onto the floor. The comforter was a marble swirl of crimson, black, and gold, yet none of the colors mixed, giving it an intricate pattern to marvel at. The room was empty, save for the bed and a small desk, equipped with stationary and a lonely lamp to illuminate the area.<p>

She sighed a put her arms behind her head, crossing her ankles. She was pondering the events of this afternoon. What got her the most was how she woke up. The last thing she remembered was deciding to take a nap after Vegeta left and then opening her eyes. Reuniting with her family and friends was the best part. Oh how she missed seeing Kakarott's goofy smile, Vegeta's arrogant scowl, Turles' crooked smile, ChiChi's scolding stare, all of it. She had been thoroughly enjoying her day until Turles _had_ to open his big mouth. She could've lived without knowing her two favorite people were to cause for her pain, but shit. Turles didn't have an ounce of guilt in his body, so why did he tell her? she didn't understand. She also knew she couldn't stay upset forever. Already was she missing their voices surrounding her, telling her corny jokes, reminiscing on past times. There was one problem, her pride. It wouldn't allow her to accept their apology as of yet. They needed to suffer a bit longer. She suffered for four months, they could wait a few hours right?

She sighed as she traced patterns on the white ceiling. Her life was so complicated. Did someone above hate her or something?

Her mind switched gears and focused on Vegeta. About a week before the accident was when it happened. The group had been at the club for a night out. She hadn't invited Brolly, wanting some time alone with just her friends. She had been out on the dance floor dancing with anyone who was willing when she spotted Vegeta all alone. After a couple minutes of persuading, they were grinding on the dance floor together. Never in her life had she felt so at one with someone. The heat had increased between the two as their bodies meshed, causing their hormones to go out of control. Vegeta had pulled her to a nearby bathroom, throwing her against the wall as he rasvished her mouth. They had felt each other up, almost even done it, then Kakarott walked in and ruined the moment. Granted her didn't know it was them making the noises in the stall next to his, he knew he should've went pee outside. They had snuck out, silently telling the other not a word would be mentioned, glad they didn't just have sex in a bathroom. Both had continued on with the night, not bothering the other about the situation. Though Bulma felt a bit guilty for leaving him all hot and bothered, she knew she couldn't betray Brolly like that, not until he did the exact same to her. She swore the next time she saw him she was going to kill him with her bare hands.

* * *

><p>Goku stood in the game room staring out of the glass wall. He remembered asking his dad to put it in so he could watch the sunset at night as he played his video games like him and Bulma used to do. The snow was still falling heavily, the darkness settling over the horizon. His mind was like a hurricane. He couldn't focus on one thing for a length of time. He couldn't believe his sister was still giving him the silent treatment. He had even went upstairs to the room she was occupying and apologized once again, yet she only ignored him. She was never one to hold a grudge, yet it seemed she was catching up on all she missed.<p>

Turles. He wanted to punch him. It was all his fault. If he wouldn't've came to him the first day, he wouldn't be in this predicament. Sure he agreed and even put some ideas in the plan, but Turles was the mastermind. He needed to spend less time around that boy, that's for sure.

Then his girlfriend took over. He loved her so much, but damnit, she was too much sometimes. He understood they messed up, she didn't have to repeat it _every five minutes_. If he was a chick, she wouldn't be walking right now. Krillin could have at least stood up for him. They were best friends when they were little for Kami's sake! Okay, he sort of replaced him with Vegeta over the years, but they just didn't have much in common anymore. Not after his time with Frieza. Besides, he hung out with Tien and Yamucha more often than not.

Vegeta. He didn't know what he would do without him. He was one of the only people who had seen his soft side, a side he was sure not many others would witness. He was there to help him get with ChiChi, he helped get over his grandfather's death, and most of all, he was there for him when Bulma showed. When she appeared out of the blue, he didn't know how to act and Vegeta walked him through it. The kid was his best friend, no, closer than that. Brother. In a weird way, they were brothers. He'd take a bullet for him and he was sure Vegeta would do the same.

His thoughts were interupted by his father calling him for dinner. As he raced down the hall, food the only thing on his mind, he didn't notice the figure running even faster than him from the other direction. The two collided head first as they met at the stairs. They fell in a heap to the floor, limbs tangled, both rubbing their heads. When he looked up, he smiled shyly and picked himself up, helping up his sister as well.

Bulma glared at him as she took his hand.

"Watch where your going, idiot." she snapped as she continued down the stairs. He sighed as he followed her lead, the aroma of his favorite food too much to bear.

This was going to be a _long_ night.


	15. Chapter 15

Everyone crowded around the large oak table, enjoying their delicious, steamy chili. Bulma stood to retrieve another heaping bowl, raising a brow as the others stared at her with wide-eyes. She shrugged as took her bowl to her seat between 18 and Tien. It was her eighth bowl. She was in the lead, her brother and cousin tied for second at seven.

Curse that Son appetite.

"God, Bulma. Where do you put it all?" ChiChi questioned, amazed at the ability Bulma displayed. Unlike Goku, she was able to eat at a fast pace and actually put everything in her mouth. He just shoveled it in, hoping it would reach the target that was his mouth.

"It all goes to those ridiculously huge thighs." Vegeta stated as he watched her. He had stopped at three.

Bulma's fork stopped halfway to her mouth. She glared at the flame-haired teen, searing holes through his head.

"Better than you and your fat ass." she shot back, stuffing her overloaded spoon into her mouth.

a chorus of laughs errupted about the table. Vegeta smirked as he crossed his arms, leveling his gaze with hers.

"You didn't seem to mind my fat ass earlier. You actually were quite obsessed with it, the way you were-"

"-SHUT UP, Vegeta." Bulma snapped as she felt her father's, brother's, and cousin's gaze on her. All the others crammed around the large table were staring at Vegeta in avid amazement.

"Oh no," Bardock growled, "do continue, boy." He looked to his daughter, who only sighed as she finished off her bowl.

"Yeah, BOY." Turles ground out between clenched teeth. He was always the protective one. No matter how old Bulma got, he'd treat her as if she was three years old and he was warding off playground bullies. He loved her and would allow no harm to become of her.

Vegeta sneered at Turles.

"You would like to know, wouldn't you. Can't get any of your own so you gotta sneak a peak at others?" His voice was enough to send Bulma into a rage.

"I SAID SHUT UP! No one got 'ANY', so you can all calm the fuck down!" she roared as she slammed her fist on the table, causing the dishes to rattle.

Krillin and Launch reered back at the fowl mood that eminated from their blue-haired friend.

"Bulma-" Bardock started but was soon cut off.

"-No, I can't take this shit any longer. I've been out of that Kami-damned coma for an all of six hours and i'm already on the verge of snapping! FUCK! I wish I would've never woken up!"

She stormed out of the golden walled kitchen, storming up the stairs and slamming the door of the room she had found.

Goku shook his head as he watched his sister leave. He couldn't blame her. She always had an intensively short fuse and anything could set her off.

"Well, that was uncalled for." ChiChi mummered as she pushed her bowl away, sighing in the process.

"It was completely called for, ChiChi. I don't blame her. She hasn't been around any sort of person for four months and the first day she's awake she's bombarded with all this shit. Be glad she hasn't flipped and stabbed someone yet! She's my sister, one of my best friends, I love her and i won't allow anyone, not even you, to talk poorly about her. I care about you Chi, and I love you, but she's in a vulnerable state right now and I plan on sticking up for her when she can't." His voice had softened as he neared the end of his tirade. He wasn't lying, he did love his girlfriend, but he loved Bulma more, and no one would talk about her or her actions.

"Kakarott is right. Though she shouldn't be taking her anger out on you guys, she wasn't in the wrong." Turles added, looking to his uncle for assisstance. When the older man merely looked at him, the lanky teen bowed his head.

"Oh, I almost forgot. It's _your_ fault she's in a pissy mood," 18 scolded.

"Don't start with me, tramp." he growled as he slowly stood from his seat. A firm grip yanked him back into his seat before he could make a move. He looked to his left and glared at his cousin.

"Cabin fever already?" he grinned as he raced to the fridge and pulled out a Son sized bowl of banana pudding and a chocolate pie that could feed a large army, or four bottom-less pits of doom.

Tien raised a brow.

"You're _still_ hungry?" he asked, appalled. Launch giggled from beside him as she intertwined her fingers with his under the table.

Goku shrugged as he set his items on the marble countertop. He retrieved a handful of plates and sat them beside the rather large bowl. He fixed two mountains of food and grabbed two forks before he made his way to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Krillin asked as he stood to serve himself.

Goku smiled brightly

"To get back on Bulma's good side!" he chirped as he headed up the cherry wood stairs.

Bulma layed on her back, once again, and stared at the ceiling. Kami how she hated life right now. Why did everything have to be so difficult. It's like someone was watching her from above, laughing at all the misfortune she was facing.

She was driven from her self-wallowing by a knock on the door. She rolled her eyes and stood, making her way across the plush blood red carpet. She opened the door wide, her face contorting into a grimace of hate and anger at the man in front of her.

Goku smiled sheepishly at her, holding the plates up in front of him, a hopeful smile on his face.

She stepped aside, her eyes narrowed as she let him pass. For a minute, she thought about tripping him and sending his face into a pile of pudding but she really didn't want to waste such delicious food.

He walked to her bed and sat on the edge, holding a plate out to her as he kept one in his own hands. She carefully took the plate from his grasp, still eying him warily. When she had secured her treat into her own hold, she took a seat beside him and dug in, moaning in delight as the taste of vanilla and bananas errupted in her mouth.

"Good, isn't it?" he offered as he took a bite of his own.

She only nodded as she continued to devour her dessert. Once she had polished off the pudding, she mercessly attacked the pie, relishing every bite of chocolate. When she scraped the last bit of of chocolate into her mouth, she gently sat the ceramic plate onto her regal bedspread.

"What do you want, Kakarott?" she sighed out as she relaxed on her bed, resting her head on the pillows.

Goku thought for a minute. Now was not the time to slip and screw up his apology. After a minute or two, he sighed.

"I'm sorry, Bulma. I don't know what else you want me to do. I know I was stupid, hell, stupid doesn't describe it! But I know I messed up. I can't stand you being mad at me any longer, B. I love you too much to see you like this, plus it's almost Christmas, why be in a pissy mood on the best holiday ever?" He looked to her with big puppy dog eyes. Gah, she could never resist those eyes he gave her. It was a special quality that she loved.

She gave him a weak smile and punched him in the arm lightly.

"I guess i've drawn it out for long enough. I forgive you, Kakarott. Next time, come to me beforehand." she warned with a stern look.

Goku nodded excitedly and pounced on her, hugging her as tight as he could. Bulma laughed and pushed him off of her person.

"Hey!" he yelled when he hit the floor with a 'thud,' "That hurt!"

Bulma laughed as she jumped off the bed, landing with grace.

"Good, I hope so!" She then grabbed her plate and ran out of the room, bustling down the stairs, Goku hot on her heel. She skidded into the kitchen, laughter still emmiting from her mouth.

The occupants of the room looked at her with raised brows as Goku ran into the room after her. He raced to grab her but was cut off when she pointed her fork in his direction.

"You know I can do damage with this thing, don't tempt me." she warned playfully.

A smirk appeared on Goku's lips as they circled each other. He shot Turles a sideways glance.

"Yeah, we should see how Turles' scar is doing."

Bulma nodded thoughtfully as she too glanced at her cousin, michief written on her features.

"Indeed, Kakarott."

She winked at her father as he gave her a skeptical look.

The old man would never understand women and their moodswings. In a flash, Goku and Bulma had Turles pulled out of his chair and pinned to the ground below them. The taller teen struggled but was unable to relinquish their vice-like grip on his wrists and ankles.

"What the fuck!" he yelled when Bulma poked his face with her intensil, "Get off me you physco bitch!"

She poked again, a little harder.

"That wasn't nice." she said as if she was scolding a five year old. she strengthened her grip when he tried to wiggle away from her weapon.

"Kakarott, proceed to phase two." she demanded in a military tone as she stood, holding his wrists. When Goku stood, ankles in hand, they moved to the living room, the gang curiously following behind. When they got to the living room, the dumped him on the sofa, caging him in. When he proceeded to make a run for it, Bulma put the fork back into his face and watched humorously as he flinched back.

Turles looked to his cousins with wide-eyes. They had done this only once before and his ass still hurt from the impalement.

"W-what are you doing with that?" he asked as he pointed to the fork. Bulma gave him a wicked grin as she straddled him, waving the fork around carelessly. He pulled his face back when it came dangerously close to his nose.

"Oh, nothing much, just having some fun."

"Uh, Bulma," Krillin asked as he nervously twisted his foot into the carpet, "what ARE you planning on doing with that?"

He shuddered at the grin she gave him.

When she was finished with his question, she turned back to Turles. She leaned into his ear and whispered lowly, "Payback's a bitch." Then she brought the fork down as if she was about to stab his thigh. Rather than pierce the skin, it roughly went through the sofa he was sitting on. He let out a girlish scream, thinking he was about to get injured.

Bulma burst out laughing, falling off on him in the process. Her and Goku rolled on the floor together laughing at their cousin's misfortune.

"You're face! It was priceless!" Bulma giggled as she picked herself up. She gave her brother a hand, bursting out in laughter once again at the look on her friend's faces. She leaned into Goku for support.

"Good plan, Bulma. This was hilarious!" Goku laughed as he looked to his still stunned cousin.

Turles looked at them in shock before his faced turned angered.

"You bastards!" he roared before he lunged at them. When they had worked for Frieza, Turles had come across an accident involing the four pronged object and ever since, was sort of scared of them. Them playing this trick only waved his fear in his face.

He wrestled around with them until he had Bulma pinned to the floor, his elbow in her neck.

"Tap, it's your only option." he said as he relaxed, knowing she wasn't getting out of it any time soon. Bulma merely smirked as she slipped her feet around his waist and pulled back, reversing their positions.

"You forget, I'm the one who taught you that." she smirked as he relentlessly struggled in her hold.

"Not fair!" he yelled as he finally calmed.

Bulma only shook her head in dismay.

The others watched amused as the three wrestled. It seemed all was well once again in the Son household, for a while anyways.

Question was, how long would the peace last?


	16. Chapter 16

The remaining holdiay season passed with little incident. On Chirstmas morning, Bardock successfully surprised Bulma with her own presents to unwrap, ensuring that she needn't feel guilty for the gifts. She was overjoyed with her family's thoughtfulness that she completely forgot any previous training and allowed her happiness to flow freely throughout her features. Not only had she received presents, but the others seemed to have a couple gifts as well, mainly provided by Goku or Turles.

New Years Eve was spent partying like there was no tomorrow. Bardock had managed to unthaw the door, allowing everyone to go to their respectful homes, meeting up a few days later at Bulma's for the festive party. They drunk and danced til the early hours of the morning, each enjoying themselves more than the other. Over the course of the night, Bulma even managed to get Vegeta to loosen up and enjoy the company of others, for her benefit if no one else's.

* * *

><p>It had been a few months since Bulma had woken from her coma. She went back to school to finish the spring semester of her senior year, quickly catching up with her classmates in her work. Quickly assimilating to everyday life, she was back into the swing of teenage life once more as graduation rolled around. Not one for dresses and fancy dates, Bulma had decided to skip prom and allow the other couples to have their fun.<p>

"Come on Bulma!" ChiChi whined as she and her two best friends stood in a dress shop, casually skimming through the prom gowns.

Bulma shook her head adamently as she eyed a particular navy blue floor length dress.

"I told you Chi, i'm not going. I have no date, I hate people, and I hate dances, why would I go to an event that includes all three of these things?" she asked with a raised brow.

18 rolled her eyes as she held a pale blue knee-length gown to her body. Deciding it wasn't for her, she hung it back on the rack before she commented on her friend's words.

"What about Vegeta? You two seem pretty close lately?"

Without even looking, Bulma could see the smirk plastered on her face.

"Yeah, it's nothing serious. Sex every now and then, but I don't plan on making a commitment any time soon." she shrugged as she continued to look mindlessly through dresses, ignoring the looks her friends gave her.

Both ChiChi and 18 were staring at her with gaping mouths and stunned eyes. ChiChi was the first to recouperate.

"Bulma Son! I cannot believe you!" she sqealed.

Bulma looked at her blankly.

"What?" she questioned as she noticed their prolonged glares.

"You're going aroung having 'casual sex' with Vegeta, that's what!" ChiChi huffed as they moved on to the next rack.

"If i'm correct, aren't you and Kakarott having 'casual sex' as well?" Bulma pointed out as she handed a short red ballerina dress to ChiChi. A red flush spread across the raven haired girl's face.

"That's different, we're dating!" she defended as she moved into the dressing room to try on the previously suggested dress.

"She has a point." 18 pointed out calmly. She had her own purple gown in her hands, entering her own room as she talked.

Bulma shook her head as she crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She knew this arguement was fruitless. They've had the same one three times, each ending the same way, though the Vegeta topic was new. They just didn't understand her dislike for these events. In her time with Frieza, he had demanded her presence as such events, increasing her loathing for them.

"Oh Bulma! You're brilliant! I love it!" ChiChi exclaimed as she walked out of her cubicle, twirling so Bulma could see her figure.

She eyed it for a minute before she agreed.

"Looks great. Kakarott will be drooling over you until you get to the hotel room." She smirked when another blush spread across Chi's face.

"Bulma! That's-wait, how do you know he's taking me to a hotel?" she asked suspiciously after she got over her embarrassment. Bulma merely shrugged.

"I heard him call and make the reservations. Wow 18, planning on giving Baldy a heartattack?" she commented when 18 walked out of the dressing room, twirling in her own gloriousness. 18 nodded vainly.

"Plan on it. I think this is the one. What about you?" she asked ChiChi when she saw the other inspecting her butt in the full-length mirror. When she nodded enthusiastically, she turned to her blue haired friend.

"Last chance B, are you sure?"

A positive nod was the only reply she got. Both sighed and went to change. Neither noticed Bulma leave and casually carry the navy dress she spotted earlier to the register and mumble a few words the cashier and camly walk back to the dressing area before they exited, dresses in hand. They payed for the dresses, along with matching shoes and accessories and headed out of the store into the hustle of the crowded mall. A loud grumble interuppted their silent walk.

"Uh, hungry Bulma?" 18 asked with a skeptical look. Said teen smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck.

"Heh, guess so."

Both 18 and ChiChi errupted into laughter at her gesture. Bulma looked to them confused as they tried to regain composure.

"You-looked just-like-Goku!" ChiChi said between laughs. 18 nodded her head as she burst out laughing once more.

Bulma growled lowly, her eyes narrowing.

"I look nothing like that bafoon." She sniffed and raised her nose in the air, turning her head to the side as she crossed her arms.

The duo's laughter increased, resulting in them leaning on each other for support.

"Now you-look-just like-Vegeta!" 18 exclaimed as her laughing once more increased.

After giving them a dark glare, Bulma stormed off to the food court, intent on appeasing her growling tummy.

"Humph, I don't look like Vegeta or Kakarott. Fucking idiotic assholes-" Her ranting was cut short by a deep voice.

"Talking to yourself now? I knew you were going crazy."

Her sharp azure eyes snapped to meet deep obsidian. They narrowed dangerously, her mood darkening noticeably.

"Shut up Kakarott. I don't need your input."

He raised his hands defensively, a smile playing on his face.

"Woah, B. I was just kidding. What's got your panties in a wad?"

Another humored voice butted into their conversation.

"When are her panties _not _in a wad?" That's when Bulma noticed the other people behind her brother. Vegeta had his arms crossed, a haughty smirk on his lips, while Tien, Piccolo, Krillen, and Yamucha were trying not to laugh. Turles, not one for modesty, was outright laughing his ass off. After giving Vegeta an angry glare, she turned to the others.

"What are you guys doing here?"

Krillen shrugged.

"Prom stuff."

Bulma nodded her head in understanding. She knew how the girls would be if they found out their dates hadn't organized things yet. That's when she noticed something.

"Tien, where's Launch? Chi said she didn't pick up the phone when she called."

"She's with her grandma in the hospital. She got her dress a couple weeks ago, but I don't know if she'll be going now." he admitted as his brows wrinkled.

"Oh." was all she replied. By then, 18 and ChiChi had caught up with her and were talking to their boyfriends. Simultaniously, three stomachs growled. Three nervous laughs were heard.

"Whoops." Goku said as he rubbed the back of his head. Bulma rolled her eyes as she made her way to the food court. The others followed as she stopped at a McDonald's, each stocking up on the Dollar Menu. Once everyone had their food, the group found a table in the center of the court, enjoying their hearty meals. Turles was the first to break the silence.

"So, Bulma. Why aren't you going to prom?" he asked as he finished off his third Big Mac.

She rolled her eyes for what felt like the tenth time that day.

"I've said it a million times. I have no date, I hate people, and I hate dances. _I'M NOT GOING TO FUCKING PROM_." she seethed at her cousin. He laughed at her expression.

"What about you and Vegeta? I thought you had something going on?"

Both looked to each other and shrugged.

"Casual sex." they said at the same time. Goku spit out the Coke he had been drinking, thanking Kami he had missed ChiChi. By the time he regained himself, all eyes were on the two.

"Casual sex? Really guys?" he asked. Bulma looked to him with raised brows.

"Don't even start, Kakarott. You and ChiChi do the exact same thing, and besides, it's not always causal, it gets pretty heated sometimes." she finished with a smirk. ChiChi, happy the attention was drawn away from her, giggled at Bulma's exclamation.

"Is that why I see Vegeta leaving early in the mornings before school when I pass by?" Turles questioned with a crooked grin.

Vegeta's face went bright red and he growled at the other teen.

"Shut it, pretty boy. At least I get some."

A chorus of 'oohs' were heard around the table as Vegeta smirked at Turles.

"That's not true. I got a prom date, and she's _hott_." he replied, giving Vegeta his own smirk.

Another wave of 'aahs' were heard.

"I don't need a prom date. I could get any woman I wanted to go with me." Vegeta refused to be shown up.

A mischevious look errupted in Turles' eyes.

"Wanna bet on it?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes. He didn't trust what the kid was about to say, but his famous pride wouldn't let him turn down the offer.

"Wages?"

An arrogant look crossed Turles' face as he thought for a minute. His eyes lit up.

"$500. If you bring a date to prom. Not just any date, mind you. She's gotta be a dime piece. If you don't bring one, I win. You do, I loose."

Vegeta smirked at this. It was going to be one of the easiest things he's ever done. He held his hand out and grinned when his tight grip was returned.

"Deal."


	17. Chapter 17

Bulma watched the duo conversate silently. On the outside she may have appeared calmed, but on the inside she was raging.

_'That prick. I can't believe he'd agree to this. Aren't we-wait, we aren't anything. Casual sex, that's it.'_

She had to control herself before she lost her cool. Her concious was correct. Her and Vegeta were nothing but sex buddies. Alright, there was some attraction there that didn't involve his sexy body, but still. In the begininng, they had to agreed to a 'no-strings-attached' relationship, but Bulma was sure that some feelings were starting to develope, feelings deeper than lust or friendship.

_'Well, if he wants to play like that, i'll make sure NO ONE wants to go to prom with him.'_

She was brought out of her thoughts by a rough shake. She snapped out of it and glared at ChiChi who continued to shake her.

"B, what's up? You kind of spaced out there." her tone was nothing but worried.

Bulma sighed heavily before she replied.

"Sorry, just thinking. Anyways, what were you saying?" She ignored the look of contempt ChiChi had on her face and continued with her meal.

"I asked who you thought would win the bet."

Bulma smirked evilly, a diabolic plan conforming in her mind.

"Turles. You forget, he's a Son, and a Son never looses." she stated as she looked to Vegeta, who was looking her way with a smirk. ChiChi and 18 looked to each other and smiled, knowing something was going to happen with their friends.

* * *

><p>Later that week, Bulma was at home doing some research for her English class when someone knocked on her front door, then barged in. She raised a brow as a perplexed Vegeta started pacing her living room.<p>

"What's the point of knocking when you walk in anyways?" she grumbled when he didn't say anything. He finally stopped burning a hole in her navy carpet and glared at her.

"What did you do, wench?" His eyes narrowed and he decreased the distance bewteen them significantly.

Bulma looked to him with a blank face.

"What're you talking about?"

He crossed his arms and glared down his nose at her.

"You know exactly what i'm talking about. Before this week, I could have any girl I wanted, now no one will even offer hot sex on a Friday night!"

Bulma remained quiet during his ranting, smirking to herself.

_'Sweet revenge.'_

"Really, Vegeta? "Hot sex on a Friday night?" Who offers that?" she asked with an amused expression.

"Every single broad in our grade before this week, that's who!" he screamed, losing his temper. He ran his hands through his wild mane, pulling the ends tightly as he plopped down beside her.

"I won't loose to that idiot!"

Bulma shook her head and patted his thigh.

"You and your pride. It'll kill you one day." She laughed at his growl and continued working on her paper, writing the rought draft. She swatted Vegeta's hand away when she felt it moving up her thigh.

"Not right now, Vegeta. I gotta get this finished."

She shivered as she felt his hot tongue on her ear.

"Finish it when we're done."

She sighed as she pushed him away.

"Sorry, not now. I've _got_ to get this done." She went back to her paper, missing the smirk plastered on Vegeta's face. She growled when his hands continued on their exploration. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't ignore the burning sensation between her legs. By now, he could make her wet with just one touch, sending her over the edge without even trying. She closed her eyes and counted to ten slowly.

"I'm warning you. Leave me alone Veggie."

He chuckled lowly and leaned forward, his hands still continuing on their journey under her shirt.

"Or what?" he whispered in her ear, his voice thick and husky. His smooth hand cupped her breast, playing with her nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra. She let out a short gasp, pushing her chest farther out.

"Vegeta," she groaned out, "i've really got to work on this."

He remained silent as his other hand skillfully worked it's way to the clasp on her bra, unclipping it and sliding it down her arms so she was exposed to him. He pulled her bra out of her shirt and threw it behind the couch, returning to his sweet torture of her breasts.

"Do you want me to stop?" he questioned as his other hand made it to the hem of her sweat pants, slowly pulling them down.

"No-yes. Yes, I want you to stop." Her voice was strained, her mind in a whirl as he slipped two digits into her. He started out slowly pumping into her, picking up his pace when her breathing got heavier.

"I don't think you want me to." He smirked when she bucked her hips, urging his hand to go deeper. He slipped one more finger in, picking up his pace once more. Bulma moaned as his sweet assault tipped her over the edge.

"Vegeta." she gasped as her juices flowed over his hands. His smirk returned full force as he pulled his hand out, seductively licking the liquid off of his fingers. His onyx eyes bored into her azure depths, daring her to continue what he had started.

"Oh, you asshole," she panted, "you're gonna get it." She dove into a fierce kiss, pulling him down the couch as she went.

* * *

><p>It was a typical Monday morning, the sky coated in grey thunderclouds, the wind whipping sharply throughout the air. Bulma and her friends were standing by their variation of cars, waiting for the first bell to ring to begin another monotonous day in hell.<p>

"So Vegeta, how's your side of the bet going?" Turles asked as he walked up to the group of teens, a light drizzle coming down around them. The spikey haired teen smirked when a glare was thrown in his direction.

"I"ll take that as a 'It's going awful Turles, me and my enormous pride are going to take a dive when I show up to prom this friday empty handed.' he said in a mock tone of Vegeta's voice. Said teen growled deeply in his throat.

"Shut it, pretty boy." he warned. He didn't feel like getting in a fight today. His morning had started out shitty enough as it was, he didn't need any more trouble. Plus, prom was four days away, suspension could get him banned from the grounds.

"You guys don't have enough faith in Vegeta. I think he'll win." Goku spoke up, defending his best friend. He grinned like an idiot when Vegeta turned his dark gaze on him.

"I don't need your sympathy Kakarott."

Goku laughed and ignored his words, putting his arm around ChiChi when her and Bulma joined their circle. The raven haired girl looked to Vegeta with a humored smile.

"So, I hear you still don't have a date." she giggled as she looked to Bulma, who also had a grin on her face. Bulma had talked to her and 18, revealing her plan to them. It wasn't_ technically_ against the rules, not that they had set any but one. Vegeta noticed this interaction, his eyes narrowing.

"I'll find out what you harpies are up to, and when I do, you won't like the consequences." he replied, storming off to the front doors alone before the bell even rang. There went his good day.

Bulma allowed a wholehearted laugh to escape her throat.

"I'm sure you will Vegeta, i'm sure you will."


	18. Chapter 18

**yes, yes, yes. super sorry for the long wait. internet crashed, and no computer. i just now got to a place i could access my account. the next three chapters are up, maybe two or three left, who knows. idk when i'll be able to update next. hopefully soon? thanks to all my readers who are still out there. enjoy and review, tell me what you want to see and maybe i'll put it in the last few chapters!**

The following week was hectic for many seniors at Marshall County High School. Last minute dress shopping, hair appointments, corsage orders. Everyone was rushing to make sure everything was perfect, everyone except one teenage girl. She wasn't involved with in the dress fights, the threatening of hair salons, boyfriend-girlfriend arguments, none of that nonsense. Instead, she sat back and watched all the other idiots have their petty fights with a smirk on her face. Eventually, Friday night rolled around, the chaos doubling. At Bulma's two story house, things were more organized. Rather than fighting over cosmetics, Bulma had arranged to where 18 was curling her hair while ChiChi was doing her make-up. While the two primped themselves, Bulma laid upside down on her king sized canopy bed, watching them.

"So, Bulma, what are you doing tonight?" 18 asked as she sprayed her hair with hair spray to keep the curls.

The blue-haired teen shrugged as she rolled onto her stomach, resting her head on the black pillow she was nestling.

"I don't know. Maybe chill at Dad's, maybe go out with this kid that wants to hang out. Who knows?" she spoke nonchalantly as she twirled a string of hair between her fingers. 18's eyes met hers through the vanity mirror, filled with curiosity.

"And who might this lucky fellow be?"ChiChi asked, a smile playing on her face.

"Some kid in our grade." she shrugged again.

ChiChi spun around in her seat, facing Bulma with a pout on her lips, "Come on, B. Who is he?"

"Yeah, who has the balls to ask Bulma Son on a date?" 18 added, a playful grin adorning her flawless features.

"Don't worry about it. It's almost 7 anyways, the boys will be here any minute and you guys aren't even ready!" She changed the subject smoothly, diverting their attention for now. Both girls gasped and turned back around to finish their hair and make-up.

Twenty minutes later, Bulma was helping them into their dresses without messing anything up. She laced up the back of ChiChi's ballerina dress before moving to help 18 zip hers. She stood back and admired them when she was finished. Neither had ever looked better or at least to her. She smiled widely.

"You're going to knock them off their feet." They all burst out laughing. Not five seconds later, Bulma's doorbell rang. She looked to her friends expectantly and turned to the door.

"I'll get it. Get your shoes on ladies, it's time for prom!" She laughed again when ChiChi and 18 started to holler in excitement. She bound down the stairs and ran to the front door, yanking it open as another ring sounded. Standing on her doorstep was Goku in a black tux with a red vest, tie, and handkerchief; Krillin in a white suit with a purple shirt, tie, and hanky; Turles in a solid black piece, some slutty girl hanging on his arm in a black dress as well.

"Hey guys, ya'll look sharp." she greeted warmly, allowing them into the house.

"Hey Bulma!" Krillin waved as they settled in the living room.

"So where're the girls? Our reservations are in fifteen minutes." Goku asked anxiously as a loud growl sounded through the room.

Bulma rolled her eyes at her brother as Krillin and Turles laughed at him.

"Chill out Kakarott. They're almost ready." Just then someone atop the stairs cleared their throat. The group looked up and Goku's jaw dropped as ChiChi started to descend. Her dress was blood red, stopping mid-thigh. The top was like a corset, and it had black and red jewels sewn in a swirling pattern. Towards the bottom, it ruffled out in layers of black and red lace and chiffon. Her red heels clicked on the hardwood stairs as she climbed down. Her make-up was dark, contrasting with her semi-pale skin tone. She twirled when she reached the bottom, showing off the black ribbon that tied the back together, tying into a bow right above the curve of her butt, which looked amazing in the dress.

She walked up to her boyfriend, kissing him lightly on the lips after she pushed his jaw back up.

"W-wow ChiChi, you look AMAZING!" Goku complimented, still in his trance. ChiChi smiled knowingly.

"Thank you." She turned back to the stairs to watch 18, who was waiting patiently at the top. She was wearing a simple, flowing, deep purple, silk gown. The neckline dipped low, showing off her ample cleavage, tying halter-style around her neck. The back stopped half-way down her back, two straps criss-crossing to hold it together. As she descended, only the tips of her purple pumps could be seen.

Krillin had much of the same reaction as Goku, yet he managed to close his jaw before 18 reached him.

"Y-you're beautiful honey." he stammered, still staring at her. She smirked.

"I know."

Bulma laughed and pulled out a camera. Everyone groaned.

"Picture time!"

With a little 'persuasion' the group agreed to take a few pictures for memories sake. Bulma tried not to capture the slut Turles brought along, but she seemed to work her way into almost every picture, giggling a high pitched laugh that drove everyone insane. Bulma finally told her to 'chill the fuck out' before she kicked her out. She willingly obeyed after a begging look from her date.

Soon, they piled into the limo parked outside of Bulma's house and pulled off to eat a fancy dinner.

"Alright, Bulma. Step 1; complete. Commence Step 2." she said to herself, dashing up to her bathroom to shower. She was glad no one asked why Vegeta wasn't present. That would've made her plans a little harder, knowing the others would want to know what she had going on, but she didn't want to ruin the surprise, not just yet. 18 and ChiChi knew of the tampering with the bet, but they didn't know what else Bulma had up her sleeve. The fact that she and Vegeta had made an 'arrangement' made the night all the more exciting.

She took the longest shower of her life; washing her hair twice, carefully shaving everything that needed to be shaved, even washing herself in about three different body washes. She wanted to look PERFECT. About an hour later, she stepped out of the steaming bathroom, a navy towel wrapped tightly around her body, another on her hair. She quickly dried off and slipped on her undergarments, a lacy navy blue set.

As one could tell, navy blue was her favorite color.

Once halfway covered, she sat in front of her cherry oak vanity and started to precisely apply her make-up. She deemed herself worthy fifteen minutes later, moving on to curl her hair. After another twenty minutes, she was ready to slip on her dress. She pulled a long black garment bag out of the back of her closet, gently laying it on her bed. A smile spread across her face when she unzipped it.

"Perfect." she said to herself as she lifted it out of the bag, taking it off the hanger. She stepped into it, pulling it over her hips as she went. With much difficulty, she got the back laced and tied by herself, running to her closet to find her shoes. As soon as she strapped the right foot on, her doorbell rang for the second time that night. She ran back to her vanity and slipped on a bunch of silver bangles on her left wrist, white diamond earrings, and a white diamond necklace. When the doorbell went into frenzy, she sighed before walking out of her room, turning off the light as she went. Careful not to step on her dress, she climbed down the stairs to open the door. The sight she was met with made her smile even wider.

"About time you opened the door."

* * *

><p>The group was having a blast. They had made it to their reservations in time and enjoyed a fresh meal of western food. They arrived at the hotel prom was being held at about thirty minutes after it started, right in the midst of things. There appeared to be no set theme as far as anyone could see, but it was still beautiful. The large ballroom was covered in some type of glittery substance, gold and blue, the school colors, tinsel hanging from the ceiling. A gold and blue balloon arc was over the doorway, wrapped with ribbons. The tables had blue tablecloths with gold ribboned chairs. As soon as they walked in, Turles pulled a flask out of his tux pocket and made his way to the punch bowl with a smirk on his face while the others found a table.<p>

"Wow guys, senior prom!" ChiChi squealed as she looked around in awe.

"Yeah, it's pretty great." Goku and Krillin agreed.

They conversated for another few minutes before a slow song started to play.

"Oh Goku! It's our song! Let's dance!" ChiChi jumped up and down excitedly and dragged Goku to the dance floor with a 'please-don't-let-her-take-me' look on his face. Krillin laughed at his friend and looked to his own girlfriend.

"Come on que-ball." He smiled and gently took 18's hand, leading her to the crowded dance floor as well.

The four danced for quite a long time. When they all felt like collapsing, they made their way back to the table. Goku and Krillin went to get some punch while ChiChi and 18 talked.

"So what do you think Bulma's up to?" ChiChi asked as she scanned the dance floor.

18 shrugged, "Who knows?" She looked to ChiChi when she heard her gasp.

"What?"

ChiChi looked to her with wide eyes, "I don't think we have to wonder anymore, look."

18 looked in the direction Chi was pointing, her jaw dropping. There, in the entrance to the ballroom, stood Bulma and Vegeta, arms looped. Both had a satisfied smirk on their faces. The crowd had parted to allow them to enter, everyone staring. They matched perfectly. As they walked to them, ChiChi and 18's eyes roamed Bulma's dress. It was a floor-length gown and hugged her features greatly. The top was strapless and showed off much cleavage, but not enough to be indecent. There was a silver glitter pattern on the left side of the dress, curling and twisting in different shapes. A slit that went up to mid thigh showed off her long, smooth, tan legs and four inch silver heels that wrapped up around her calf. Vegeta's vest and tie matched the silver in her dress, as well as her jewelry while his shirt and suit were a subtle navy shade. Her hair was in loose curls, falling down her back in an azure waterfall while her make-up was dark and misty, matching her outfit.

The duo stopped when they reached the table the group had settled at. By now, Goku and Krillin had come back, dragging Turles with them. They all had looks of awe on their faces too.

"Wow." Was all anyone said. When ChiChi snapped out of her spell, she shrieked.

"BULMA SON! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ANYONE YOU WERE COMING?" Six sets of hands covered ears while the raven-haired teen screeched at her friend.

"Shut that harpy up!" Vegeta yelled to Goku, who was cowering behind Turles. Bulma elbowed him in the gut, earning a glare from him.

"Chill out Chi. That would've ruined the surprise." Bulma said smoothly once she was done ranting. Chi huffed and sat back in her seat, feeling better now that she had gotten all of that out of her system.

"Well, you guys look great." Goku said once he was sure his over tempered girlfriend was finished.

"I know." Bulma and Vegeta said in unison as they took a seat across from Krillin and 18.

"So, why'd you hide it from us that you were coming?" Krillin asked as he sipped his punch.

Bulma shrugged.

"Well, at first I was going to come and meet you guys alone, but then Veggie couldn't get a date so we worked out a compromise." She looked at her date from the corner of her eye, smirking when she saw him glaring at her openly.

"And what was that compromise?" Turles asked hopefully. He leaned forward in his chair to hear better.

Bulma smirked wider.

"That I would be his date, but he only if he agreed to lose the bet. After a little 'talking' he willingly said yes." After another elbow to the gut, Vegeta pulled out a thick roll of bills from his pocket and threw it at Turles, who caught it and grinned.

"YES!" He jumped up and did a victory dance around the large round table. "I beat Vegeta, I beat Vegeta!" he sang out in an off-tune voice.

The flame-haired teen rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

"Look what you started, woman." he whispered to Bulma. She laughed and patted Vegeta's thigh.

"It'll be okay. Remember our deal, it'll be worth it."

A feral grin took place of his glare.

"Oh, I remember all right." Bulma rolled her eyes for what felt like the hundredth time that night. The dj started a fast paced song, Bulma jumping up as he did so.

"Come on 'Geta, let's dance!" He stayed rooted in his seat, his arms folded firmly.

"Vegeta, our deal..." He jumped up immediately, dragging Bulma to the dance floor with a scowl on his face, Bulma laughing the whole way.

"Well, I wonder how she got him to be se flexible." Krillin questioned as he watched the duo walk off.

"I don't know," Goku answered, "but something feels off. I think something bad is going to happen." he shivered and looked around the densely packed room, coming up empty handed.

"Oh, calm down, honey, everything will be alright!" ChiChi reassured him. He sighed and let it go for the moment, holding his hand out for ChiChi to take.

"Wanna dance?"


	19. Chapter 19

The group danced for most of the night, enjoying the time they had left at their senior prom. They decided to meet back at their table twenty minutes before the crowning of King and Queen. Each couple greeted their classmates as they made their way through the densely packed room. Finally after making the rounds, everyone was seated once more.

"Whew, it's been one heck of a night!" Goku said as he took a sip of his 'punch'. Everyone around the table nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm ready to pass out." Krillin sighed as he reclined in his ornate chair. He abruptly sat up when 18 wacked him in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" His eyes were wide as saucers as he faced his upset girlfriend of three years.

"You know what that was for! We have plans after prom, idiot." 18 scolded as she crossed her arms under her chest, a scowl plastered on her face. Krillin rubbed the back of his bald head in a Goku-like manner and blushed.

"Oh, right honey. Sorry." The table chuckled at his situation. All eyes turned to Bulma as she stood in all her glory.

"I'm only going to the restroom, chill out." she laughed as everyone stared at her. ChiChi made to stand.

"Want me to come?" Bulma shook her head negative.

"I'm not three, I can go pee by myself." she assured before she took off.

"Something is up guys." ChiChi said nervously as she glanced towards the restroom for the twentieth time in the past ten minutes. "Maybe I should go check on her." She was tapping her fingers against the table as a worried look graced her features.

Goku nodded anxiously, "It's not like Bulma to take this long in the bathroom."

Vegeta sneered at the two and took a gulp of his drink, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"The woman probably got her dress hung on the door, she'll be fine."

Turles frowned and looked to him, "I don't know, but I just had a crazy sense of déjà vu." He tapped his chin in deep thought, partially glad he had gotten rid of his whore earlier that night.

They spent a moment of silence as the music blared in the background, each pondering worse scenarios than the one before.

"I'm going to check on her." ChiChi commented after a moment. All eyes were on her as she made her way to the hallway the restrooms were located. Not five seconds later, a loud scream was heard over the music. Goku was the first one up, dashing to the bathroom area as fast as he could, Vegeta right behind him. If ChiChi was screaming like that, something must be wrong with Bulma.

The sight they were met with in the bathroom was anything but what they were expecting. Blood and glass was everywhere, water was flooding the large room, stalls and toilets were broken, and not to mention the large body lying in a puddle of crimson liquid on the other side of the room. Tears were rolling down ChiChi's face as she took in the scene, her face turning a sickly shade of green before she promptly threw up her dinner in a nearby fake plant. As soon as she saw Goku, she ran to him, gripping his shirt tightly, sobbing into his chest.

"Oh god," she cried, "Bulma isn't here!" He rubbed her back as he stared at the dead man. He knew that man. He had done some crude business with him before, when he was with Frieza.

Everyone remained silent as two teachers rushed to the scene. They had heard ChiChi's scream as well and came to investigate. As they laid eyes upon the carnage, one fainted while the other stared wide-eyed.

"I-I better c-call the p-po-police." she mumbled as she made no move to retreat her eyes. 18 tapped her on the shoulder and pulled her from her reverie.

Not ten minutes later, prom had been cut short and the hotel turned into a crime scene. All of the student body reluctantly left, minus Bulma's close friends and family. Shortly after they gathered evidence and taped off the bathroom, an SVU agent came up to them. He gave Goku and Vegeta a handshake.

"Haven't seen you guys in a while." he mentioned as he took out a legal pad.

Goku shrugged, "Yeah, we've tried to stay outta trouble since then."

Vegeta merely grunted.

"I assume you all are the ones who first saw the damage." he asked with a raised brow.

ChiChi gave a shaky nod. The detective wrote something down and looked at them thoughtfully.

"Well, from what we have, there was a fight. It seems that Bulma was in the third stall when her attacker entered. He decided to use the intimidation tactic and broke the door down. It apparently backfired when she retaliated." He motioned to the broken stalls. "Sometime during their disagreement, he was thrown into the first two, crushing the toilet as he went down. When he landed, he hit it the wrong way and busted the pipe, thus explaining the flooding. Then, in a blind rage, he attacked Bulma and threw her against the mirror, which is going to leave some nasty scars. From the teeth we collected, there was some intense hand to hand combat before he pinned her to the wall." That was the first time anyone noticed the large streak marks of blood above the now covered body.

"She must've grabbed a piece of the broken glass and hid it before he got her. As he was supposively choking her, she slashed his face trying to buy some time and ripped her shoe off, shoved the four inch heel in his eye, snapping his ocular cords, impaling the brain, killing him instantly. Since the other shoe has yet to be located, we are assuming whoever kidnapped her from that point used it so subdue her in some fashion or she's walking around with one shoe on."

Turles nodded, "Seems about right."

"Wait, how can you tell all of this from some blood and broken stalls?" 18 questioned as she glared at the detective. He raised a brow at her question.

"It's not concrete, it's just inductive reasoning. Some of the blood is mildly fresher than other places and those stalls are on top of the others, indicating that the third one was broken first. Easy really."

"If Dodoria is dead, then someone else must've taken Frieza's place." Goku snarled darkly as he observed everything. The detective snapped his head to the younger teen.

"You know this man?" he inquired.

Both Goku and Turles nodded gravely.

"He worked for Frieza. Never did like him." Goku replied.

"Yes, Kakarott always swore to kill him. Guess Bulma beat you to it, literally."

He couldn't help but crack a smile at the fact his other rival was now laying with a shoe through his eye.

"That doesn't explain what happened to the woman." Vegeta snapped as he scowled at the grinning cousins. Both sobered instantly. The detective thought for a minute before he held up a golden chain with a blue pendant wrapped in a plastic bag.

"This look familiar? Maybe her atta-"

"-I swore I killed him..." Goku cut the detective off before he finished. There was no way in hell. He specifically remembered leaving that bastard in a puddle of his own blood when he finished with Frieza. If what he was looking at indeed belonged to Zarbon, then trouble was brewing. First thing was first; he needed to see if his hunch was true.

"Where did you find that?" Turles questioned as he examined the evidence.

The detective pointed to the 'Employee's Only' exit on the far wall of the restroom.

"Right over there. The clasp was broken so she must've ripped it off in her struggle to get away."

They all nodded. Without hesitation, Goku pushed pass his old friend and made him way into the bathroom, looking around fervishly.

"Goku? Are you insane? Get out of there!" Krillin yelled. Goku merely waved him off and continued his search. He followed the trailed of blood to the exit and out the door. His group of friends followed, Vegeta in the lead, pushing through analysist, agents, and other people bustling about. Once in the fresh air, they all took a deep breath and looked around for their crazy-haired friend. They spotted him heading down an alleyway, the trail of blood long forgotten.

"Um, honey? Where are you going?" ChiChi asked nervously, still a bit nauseous from the scene she just witnessed.

Without turning around he answered, "To find my sister. Where else?"

They looked at each other and shrugged, running to catch up with him.

"Where do you think she is?" Turles questioned once he was trotting beside his cousin.

Goku had a determined look on his face. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a thin line.

"If someone really has taken Frieza's place, there's only one place they would be."

Silence reigned for the next few minutes before a timid Krillin spoke up.

"Hey buddy, where did you go that day Bulma got shot? Truthfully?"

Said teen glanced at them from the corner of his eye.

"Truthfully?"

ChiChi listened quietly. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the honest truth. She had her own assumption, but she was positive it was far from the truth.

"I killed Zarbon and Frieza." He didn't look at them for a minute. Finally he stopped abruptly, turning and looking each of his friends in the eye.

"I don't expect you to jump for joy, but I don't need your judgment either. If it would've been any of you, I would've done the same thing," he turned to ChiChi, "I know how much this must crush you on the inside, but please, don't hold it against me. I'm not going to apologize because I'm not sorry. I would do it again in a heartbeat. I love you Cheech and I don't want something like this to ruin what we have. You're the only one who understands me in a way no one else does. Tell me you're not upset?" He looked at her pleadingly as tears rolled slowly down her cheeks. She took a shaky breath before she looked him in the eyes.

"I can't understand how you could murder someone, Goku. It's a terrible thing to do to a person, no matter the deed," she held her hand up as he went to interrupt her, "but there is no way I can hold it against you. You did what you thought was necessary and I'm not going to dictate your actions. I love you too much to allow our relationship to fall apart now, but please, next time ask before you kill someone." A smile was playing on her ruby lips. Goku laughed and hugged her, crushing his lips to hers fiercely. Their kiss was long and deep, filled with unadultered passion and love. After a couple minutes, someone cleared their throat.

"As much as we would all LOVE to watch you two fuck, we have bigger problems to attend to." Vegeta spat as he glared at them dangerously. He stomped off in the direction of their original destination as Goku and ChiChi stood still in their embrace, 18 trailing behind him with Krillin in tow.

Goku finally laughed nervously, letting go of his girlfriend, rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe, let's go find Bulma guys!"


	20. Chapter 20

Bulma awoke with a groggy haze in her now dull eyes, a throbbing pain spreading throughout her tattered body. She proceeded to stretch her limbs but quickly receded when they seared with pain.

_'What the fuck?'_

She sat up as quickly as her body would allow, cursing whoever laid her on her back when she felt the sting of the dirt that was on the ratted sheet she had been sleeping on. She swung her legs over the side of the dingy metal cot, her feet slapping against cold, grimy concrete. She blinked the sleep from her eyes and rubbed her temples, trying to sooth her headache.

"So the girl awakes."

Bulma's head snapped up when a gravely, high pitched voice sounded from the door of her room. There, standing in the doorway, was her worst nightmare. The devil of her mind, the reason her young teenage years were hell.

Frieza. How in seven hells was this THING alive? Goku had told her of how he destroyed Zarbon and Frieza after she was sent off to the hospital, so shouldn't he be dead? No. He was very much alive.

He stood there, the light from the hall behind him casting a halo around his body, metal plates and shiny skin making him look even more demonic than usual. The fact that he was smirking cruelly did not help the situation either.

"I was ecstatic when Zarbon reported he had subdued you at your little dance."

_'Zarbon's alive too?'_ Her eyes widened at his proclamation. Fear was evident in her azure orbs for only a second before she expertly masked it with indifference.

Frieza stepped into the 7'7 room with a limp in his step. So he wasn't completely healed. The monster saw the quirk at the corner of his captive's lips and growled, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes, blame KAKAROTT for that, but it won't be so funny when it's you hobbling around the rest of your life. But wait, by the time I'm finished with you, there won't be anything left to fix, you sniveling brat." he sneered, relishing in the disdain he saw in her face. He paced in front of her, his arms crossed loosely across his chest as he thought.

"I imagine your brother will be after you shortly, no doubt. Too bad he didn't have the sense to finish me off the first time, he always was too nice." His hoarse laugh filled the room, echoing off of the walls. He made his way to the door after one last glance at Bulma. He smiled one last time, speaking to someone standing outside of the door. Bulma watched him walk down the bleak hallway before a large obstruction blocked her view. She looked the body up and down with a raised brow. She was sure she had never seen this man. He was huge. Not fat, but muscular. His shirt was a size to small, causing said muscles to bulge and ripple with every breath. He stood about 6'8 with cropped red hair. When he smiled, Bulma could see he had a straight row of yellow, chipped teeth. His eyes were bright green and filled with lust.

_'Oh god.'_ Bulma thought as he made his way to her. Not one to back down, she proudly held her ground, wincing when her back protested.

"'Ello pretty. Lord Frieza tol' me I could do wut I wanted wit yu. We gonna 'ave lots o' fun, me an yu." His accent was terrible. It sounded like he was from some far off British country, but then decided to live in some southern state when he got older.

He crept towards her with that same gruesome smile playing on his face. His steel toed boots clanked on the concrete with every step he took. When he was in arms length, he roughly grabbed her and yanked her to her feet. She yelped in surprise and struggled to break free of his vice-like grip. She balled her fist and swung, hitting him right in the jaw. He threw her against the wall, cradling his bruising jaw.

"Aye now! Dat hut!" he whined before he lunged for her, pinning her to the wall. He grabbed her hands and held them against the concrete, cutting the circulation off with his too tight grip. He grinned wolfishly at her, his hands roaming her body as she thrashed under him.

"Get the fuck off of me you stupid fucker!" she screeched as he carefully slid her dress down her hips as if she were a piece of fine china, which she was in his eyes. She slammed her knee up, groaning when he blocked it with his own.

"If yu be'ave it wuld fee' lot betta." he whispered as he trailed his hands up her hourglass figure, cupping her breast when his hands found them. She continued on with her struggling as he administered what he deemed as 'pleasure'. As his mouth found her nipple, she broke down and allowed her pent up tears to flow. Never in her life had she been subject to rape. During her previous years with Frieza, she had been the top dog. No one ever messed with her because she had 'his Lord's' blessing. What bullshit. Now, her pride had been grabbed, shredded into tiny pieces, and set afire.

The river of her tears continued to flow and she continued to try to break free. Both acts starting to annoy her rapist, he grabbed her roughly by the hair, and slapped her, hard, across the face. The waterworks instantly stopped and she turned her head to glare at him.

"Shut yur mouf bitch. I canot fee' gud if yu movin' like dat. Now stay still!" Bulma growled and doubled her attempts to break free. At one point in time, the large oaf was bent down too low, and her knee was free to move about. She brought it up as hard as she could, busting his nose as it made contact. He yelped in pain and let her go, grabbing onto his flowing nose.

"AAAAHHH! Wut da fuck!" he seethed through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes. He grabbed her arm and slung her to the floor, pouncing on her as soon as she landed. The fierce contact with the grimy, uneven ground caused her wounds to reopen, blood gushing everywhere. The burly man began to mercilessly pound away at her already bruised body. She let out a strangled cry as her back was pushed deeper into the jagged concrete, doubling the pain she was receiving. When she was no longer moving or making any sound, the guard stopped his beating, satisfied with his work. He started lustfully at her now naked body, her underwear lost somewhere during the fight. He stood and unhooked his buckle, pulling his pants down as he straddled her body once more.

"Now we can 'ave sum fun!"

* * *

><p>"How much longer Goku?" ChiChi whined as she tried to move her cramped body. The six of them had decided to drive to Frieza's hideout rather than walk the long distance. Too bad for them, no one owned a SUV, and Goku's four-seater was the only vehicle within range. By the time he thought about taking two vehicles, they were already a quarter of the way there and decided not to waste anymore time.<p>

"Not much longer Chi. Maybe a couple of miles, if that." He let out a sigh as he answered the same question for the tenth time. Next time Bulma decided to get kidnapped, they were definitely renting a minivan.

"Are you positive she's at this warehouse Kakarott?" Turles questioned from the backseat where him, 18, and Krillin were squeezed together.

"Yeah," Krillin started, "it sure is gonna suck driving these three hours if she isn't there."

"Shut your mouth Chrome Dome. She's going to be there." Vegeta snapped as he glared at the trembling man. Krillin managed a nod out of his small frame. 18 rolled her eyes at his action.

"Don't worry about him, something's got his panties in a wad." she whispered to her boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek.

After another ten minutes or so, they arrived at the worn path that would lead them to their prize. As soon as Goku's car was stopped, they each dived to the ground, thanking Kami they didn't have to sit there any longer.

"Uh, guys? What're we gonna do when we find Bulma?" Krillin asked nervously. They all sweat dropped.

"OH!" Goku hopped from foot to foot.

"What now Kakarott?" Vegeta growled as he glared at him.

"I got an extra capsule car in my console!" he yelled excitedly. Everyone merely stared at him.

"Well come on! Bulma isn't getting herself out of there!" he yelped as a rock hit the back of his head.

"Just lead the way idiot." Turles sighed as his cousin grinned goofily and started the trek down the leaf-covered path.

After five minutes of walking, they came upon a clearing that led to a set of doors.

"So, this is it?" 18 asked as she looked around. On the side of the building, the blood stains from Goku's last visit were still present.

"Yeah, but there are supposed to be guards outside." Turles stated as he looked around.

"Yeah, but after last time I visited, I'm sure no one would bother with guards." Goku stated as he made his way to the doors. He checked the first one and found it locked the same with the second. He grinned. He looked back at his cousin and motioned with his head for him to help. Once positioned, Turles hefted his cousin up by the foot and supported him as he climbed onto the roof.

"What are you doing Goku? Get down from there this instant!" ChiChi screeched as she watched Goku lifted himself into a sitting position. He grinned down at her once he was settled.

"Chill Chi. How do you expect me to unlock the door without a key?"

"Why not kick it in?" Vegeta mumbled as he crossed his arms and glared at the goofy teen. Too bad for him, Turles heard him.

"Simple really. If you ran a secret illegal organization would you get measly doors that a toddler could throw open or pay extra for steel re-enforced titanium alloy doors?" he asked with a raised brow. When no one argued, he nodded and looked up at his cousin.

"Found it?" he yelled. A head of wild black hair appeared over the edge.

"No," he scratched his head, "was it elephant or dragon?" he asked with a confused look on his face.

Turles thought for a minute. He looked to the ground, his lips moving in silent thought.

"Dragon. Look in the gutter." A joyful cheer was heard from above a minute later, and they all turned to look.

"Found it!" Goku stated and flipped off of the roof, laughing merrily when he heard his girlfriend scream. As soon as he landed, he found ChiChi at his side, punching his repeatedly in the arm.

"Don't you ever, ever, ever scare me like that again! Do you understand?" She yelled as tears formed in the corner of her eyes. Goku's featured softened.

"Oh, I'm sorry Chi, but really, I wouldn't have hurt myself. You remember how me and Bulma would play around at her house and flip off of the roof!" His faced paled when another screech filled the air.

"YOU WHAT?" He swore he saw steam filter through her ears. He quickly changed the topic in order to subdue her anger.

"Hey, Turles! I found our old keychain too!" Turles' face noticeably brightened.

"Serious! Is everything still on it!" He grinned when a nod was thrown his way. Vegeta silently looked over Goku's shoulder and studied the object.

There was a lone black key attached to a key ring. It was scratched and a coat of grime covered it's surface. Also on the key ring was a lizard medallion and a small plastic picture frame. Goku was looking at the frame with a nostalgic look on his face. Four figures stood, arms around each other and bright smiles on their faces. They could tell who Bulma was, but the resemblance between Goku and Turles at that age was uncanny. They looked exactly alike. The fourth figure was unfamiliar. He definitely looked the oldest of the group, around 17 or 18. He had broad shoulders, and long, spiky black hair that went past his knees, and sharp, mischievous features. The others looked to be about 13 or 14. By now, everyone had crowded around Goku, each staring at the picture.

"Who was that other guy?" 18 asked cautiously.

"Radditz." Goku and Turles answered at the same time.

No one said a word for a couple minutes.

"We had to throw our keys up there because we always lost them and got locked out. Frieza would get so pissed when we woke him so he could let us in. He sure lost a lot of guards every time they forgot to carry their own keys." Goku laughed as he stared at the picture.

"Remember that one time Bulma's foot got hung in the drain pipe and Frieza had to go up there and cut her out. He raised hell for a month over that one." Turles grinned as he recalled the memory.

Goku laughed and headed to the doors, sticking the key into the lock. When it clicked he smiled and slowly opened the door.

"Well guys, let's go get Bulma!"


	21. Chapter 21

**sorry i havent updated. ive been sick and i just got my internet back on. i know this is a short chapter, but alittle is better than none right? im honestly going to try to update more often to finish this story up. its almost done r/r!**

**Disclaimer: don't own.**

* * *

><p>Three weeks had passed since anyone had last seen Bulma. Four days after her disappearance, the police and FBI had put her on the 'Missing Persons' list, along with Zarbon on the 'Most Wanted' list. The residents of Marshall County were in a frenzy as they tried to think of places their friend could possibly be.<p>

"Damnit! Where could that bastard have taken her?" Goku yelled as he paced his living room floor. The rest of the group was crowded around him. His mind was in a whirl. He has dark circles under his eyes and he looked pale and sickly. Turles and Vegeta looked similar in appearance, yet more controlled with their emotions. He had no idea as to where Zarbon had taken his sister. The topic of whether it had been Zarbon or not had been quickly squashed when Turles and Goku both assured them that he was the only person they knew who owned a pendant like the one found. He had ran all the places he knew Frieza knew of through his head, contemplating on which was the greatest probability. There was only one place they hadn't looked.

"What about that one place you mentioned?" Krillin spoke up as he looked to his dishevealed form.

Goku shook his head as he continued with his relentless pacing.

"No, I don't think she would be taken there. Whoever is behind this wouldn't have taken her that far."

"Where is this again?" Tien asked as he and Launch watched. They had been filled in a couple of days after prom, the news of a missing Bulma devastating them as well as Yamucha. Though the scarred teen didn't hang around much, thanks to Bulma, he still checked in every know and then.

"In Germany. A little village outside of Berlin. Frieza had a pretty big base there as well. Sold shoes." Turles answered when Goku failed to reply.

"Why so far away?" ChiChi asked as she looked between Turles and Goku with a confused expression.

Goku shrugged.

"They're determined, ruthless, and drink like no one i've ever seen. Frieza enjoyed entertainment, they provided it. Besides, the police there aren't really serious because most residents follow the law like Kami himself made it."

They all nodded in understanding except Vegeta.

"Kakarott. You're stupider than I thought if you honestly believe she isn't there." Vegeta glared at him, the whole situation putting him in an already worse mood than he usually was. A confused look crossed Goku's face.

"What do you mean?"

Vegeta's eyes narrowed, "It's halfway across the country. The police is shitty. Those fucking germans aren't going to help foreigners. Why wouldn't he take her there, it's fucking perfect. He probably knew you wouldn't go there!" he seethed as he was given oblivious looks.

"I don't know," Turles stated, "Frieza never worked like that-"

"-it doesn't matter how he USED to work, the bastard is dead now and someone has Bulma! Don't any of you give two shits where she is? For all we know, she's being raped at this very moment by some weird Aussie who doesn't know what two plus two is! If we don't find her soon, she could very possibly die!" Vegeta was panting by now, his face flushed red with his anger. Everyone was staring at him with weary eyes, startled by his sudden outburst. It seemed if he ever wanted anything done, he had to do it himself.

"Now, i'm going to get on a plane in a few hours and go to Germany to get the most important part of my life. Either you're coming or you're not." He looked each teen present in the room in the eye, getting his point across.

Goku sighed heavily as he plopped into the plush red chair seated by the fireplace. He put his fingers to his temples and rubbed gently, trying to put his gnawing headache to rest. He closed his eyes and frowned. When he reponed them, his eyes met with Vegeta's. After an intense moment of eye contact, Goku looked away.

"You're right. Let's go get her."


	22. Chapter 22

**if anyone was offended in the last chapter, that was not my intention. i am well aware that germans are not like that. its just im in a german class and that is the only culture i am familiar with besides my own. again, this is a story, you shouldnt take things we authors put in here seriously all the time. thank you to all my reviewers, you keep the story going. a few more reviews wouldnt hurt though! enjoy!**

**R/R!**

* * *

><p><em>"Bulma! Where are you going? It's this way!" a hushed voice whispered harshly from the shadows of a dark hallway. A snort was the only reply the boy got for a few seconds.<em>

_"Chill out, Kakarott. I know what I'm doing. I'll meet you outside in ten." An even harsher voice whispered from the darkness. Narrowed azure eyes locked with his onyx ones, narrowing dangerously. With that, the other shadowed figure stealithly creeped down the narrow corridor, careful of any loose floorboards. Kakarott took one last glance at his blue-haired accomplice and nodded, whispering, "Good luck, Bulma," before he continued on his way._

Bulma woke with a start, her heart pounding and chest heaving. That was the fifth time this week that had happened. That, referring to the memories she kept reliving. Memories she had hoped she would never remember. Memories she had continually pushed to the back of her mind in order to avoid. All to no avail. They haunted her now. They came to her in sleep, during meals, any time during her horrid stay in her cell. Slowly but surely, they were driving her insane. She was sleep deprived, getting paler by the day, and had horrendous bags under her eyes. Her bruised and bloodied appearance did not help much either.

In the duration of her 'stay', Bulma had been raped, beaten, and half-starved. Her arm had been broken numerous times, each time healing improperly and making the damage worse; her ankle was constantly twisted, due to her numerous 'play dates'; and she was covered in gashes, bruises, and cuts. She hadn't showered since the fated prom night and her hair was worse than a bird's nest. Along with her shredded midnight blue dress and chipped fingernails, she looked like someone who just returned from a decent trip through the seven pits of hell. Well, in Bulma's case, she was still there.

In a futile attempt to hold onto her sanity, she had tried to count the days she had been trapped. After 29 days she lost count. Just another thing to add to her list of failures. After that, she attempted to count the little black dots on the ceiling; that only lasted for a couple days. She finally gave up after a while, something she was not used to doing. It hurt her pride, to say the least. She prided herself on persevering through tough times and never going down no matter the consequences. She felt like a failure in life. To her father, her brothers, hell, even her mother!

That was another thing. Her mother. She had much time to ponder her life while she was locked away, and ponder she did. She recalled the only memories she had of her mother, the last day she saw her one of them. To be honest with herself, she was being completely unfair with the woman. She had no idea why she wasn't around, but immediately put the blame on her because her father never told her the whole story. Maybe she was being too harsh? Maybe she would make things right when she got out of here, if she ever did.

"Damnit, Kakarott. Where the fuck are you?" Bulma whispered to herself, wincing at the sound of her voice. It was gravely and hoarse, and her throat consricted in pain when she spoke. She was worried. She knew it had been a while since she had disappeared and her brother should be here. If not him, then Turles or Vegeta at least. Maybe they would never find her and she would rot in this tiny hole the rest of her life. It was a possibility Bulma considered a lot lately. Being raped every other day by large, bulky, and smelly and being Frieza's personal punching bag didn't sound too bad right? Ha, Bulma would rather have been burned alive and sent through a meat tenderizer than what she was living through now.

Bulma sighed and closed her eyes, tenderly lifting herself off of her back and gingerly setting herself against the scratchy concrete wall. She abandoned her thoughts and allowed sleep to overtake her. She would be prepared this time.

_"Radditz! Slow down! You're too fast!" Bulma yelled as she chased after her older brother, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes._

_"Pick up the pace or you're going to get left behind, B!" A deep voice yelled back, speeding up even faster. Bulma was panting heavily, sweat pouring down her face and neck. Her calves were searing in pain and she could hear the sirens getting closer. She gritted her teeth and forced her feet to move, wanting nothing more to stop and jump in the bushes, but her pride would not allow her._

_"Just a little longer Bulma! We're almost there!" Radditz yelled over his shoulder as a blue semi-truck appeared around the corner._

_"'Bout fucking time." Fourteen year-old Bulma grumbled as she too saw the large vehicle; their ride out of here._

_By now, the sirens were right behind her. She didn't dare look behind her, far too afraid to even think about it. As they got closer to the truck, she slowed down a tab bit, but immediately regretted it when the distance between her and Radditz grew. They were only fifty yards from the truck now. The back doors had been unlatched to allow them entry and she could see Kakarott and Turles waiting to help them in._

_Twenty yards. Ten yards._

_She grabbed the hand held out for her at the same time Radditz grabbed Turles', hefting up into the back of the truck and plopping down on the cold metal floor, relishing in the feel of it against her sweaty back. She peered out of the doors right before they were pulled closed, hearing and seeing the cops screech to a stop as they sped away._

_Just another mission complete._

Her eyes snapped open and she heaved a sigh, ignoring the fact that her heart was pounding rapidly in her chest. She glanced around her cell. She was alone. This was unusual. Frieza or her rapist, she never cared to learn his name, had usually paid her a visit by now. She was immediately on guard. Something was just not right.

Her fears were confirmed when the door loudly burst open and in walked the most hated person she knew, including someone unexpected. Frieza grinned at the sight of her and gestured to her disheveled figure.

"I told you she was lost without you," A soft, low chuckle was his response, "anyways, more important matters. It seems as if your idiotic saviors have finally figured out your location. They are currently on their way. We must prepare you for their arrival!" Frieza chuckled gleefully as he approached her with a sadistic grin plastered on his feminine features. Bulma watched him warily as he creeped closer, knowing nothing good could come from this.

"See Zarbon, she doesn't even fight back anymore!" he hollered when she allowed him to grip her damaged arm in a vice-like grip. Her vision went blurry and her hearing was fading in and out, only catching snips of their conversation.

_"You ungrateful brat!" A loud slap resounded through the large room occupied by several individuals. A young blue-haired girl cried out as her small frame hit the ground with a loud thud. She quivered as she was enveloped by the shadow of a much larger man. Tears streamed down her face as she tried to remain strong in front of her boss._

_"I give you everything you need; shelter, food, clothing, everything! And this is how you repay me? Stupid bitch! I should kick you out into the street right this moment!" he yelled, balling his fists in frustration._

_"I-I'm sorry, L-lord Frieza. I-I-I didn't mean t-to!" she stuttered as she looked to the ground. A crack was heard as Frieza sent a well aimed punch to her square jaw. He frowned menacingly._

_"Don't you lie to me, whore." He creeped upon her as she crawled back, laughing when she cornered herself against the polished metal. The many men and women in the crowded room looked on with resentment for the monster and pity for the little girl._

_Bulma curled up in a ball and shielded her face from his fierce blows. He continuously pounded at her, grinning like a madman the whole time. By the time he was finished with her, she was an unrecognizable, bloody heap. This was her first official punishment. Radditz had been taking the blunt of her mistakes for the past few years, protecting her from Frieza's wrongdoings. As she recently turned thirteen, Frieza had deemed her old enough to own up to her own mistakes, thus putting her in the position she currently held. Her first punishment was for getting caught on a recent assignment. A simple one, really. Taking documents from the town hall. The guards had caught her on tape and now had her photo all over town, something Frieza was highly pissed about. He took his anger out on her the first time the opportunity presented itself._

_"That should teach you better, little bitch."_

Bulma's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the bright lighting in the room. A room she was unfamiliar with. She quickly woke herself and glanced around the spacious room. The walls were around fifteen feet of unpainted plaster, the floor constructed of stained concrete. Many doors were scattered around the walls, which were painted a dull gray. Boxes and crates littered the room in clusters, some half open, some sealed shut. Men were posted at a set of double-doors in neat rows of five, three more neat rows placed strategically around the room. There was no furniture save for the lone chair Bulma found herself tied to.

"Ah, finally. I was starting to think you would never wake." Frieza sounded from above her. She glared at him from under her brow, her hatred shining brightly.

"Doesn't this sound familiar?" Bulma questioned, her voice raspy and hoarse from lack of use. She spit the accumulated blood in her mouth at his feet, giving a half smirk, frowning when her face protested the movement. She had blacked out and didn't exactly remember how she got in the state she was currently in. She glanced down at her beaten body, sighing heavily.

_'Bruised abdomen, feels like a broken nose, some new cuts, gash on my forehead, sounds about right.'_ Bulma thought to herself. She watched as Frieza circled her slowly, his hand resting on his chin as he was in deep thought. He did a complete 180 before he spoke.

"My sources say your brother is in Germany. He should arrive in about half an hour. That gives us thirty minutes of bonding time. Splendid!" he exclaimed as he came back to face her front. His thin, bony finger lifted her chin, his deep red eyes glaring into hers.

"I want you to be on your best behavior, bitch. Got it?" he whispered calmly as he stared deep into her azure pools, almost into her soul. "Especially when I rip your little boyfriend's heart out." By the end of his sentence, his voice was barely a whisper and Bulma had to strain her ears to hear it. When his words finally registered in her mind, her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"Oh yes," Frieza laughed as he released her chin and threw his head back, "did I not tell you he accompanied that idiotic brother of yours? What fools they are, thinking they can come steal my treasure. Oh, I'm thrilled to see how my master plan works out!" He twirled gleefully as he imagined what would possibly come before Bulma interrupted his thoughts.

"You're the fool if you think you're going to hurt any of them." She spat in his face once more. A slap was her reward.

"Don't forget your place, bitch. I am the one in charge here, and you will do as I say. Now-" His next sentence was cut off by the double doors slamming open.

"Let her g-" Goku stopped dead in his tracks as he took in the scene before him, the rest of the group filing in behind him, Zarbon bringing up the rear. The older man rushed to his boss, not daring to look him in the eyes. He was slightly out of breath and a trickle of blood was running from the corner of his mouth.

"I apologize Lord Frieza, I was preoccupied when they arrived and they outnumbered me." He bowed slightly at the waist as he spoke, his voice slightly pleading. Frieza waved a hand at him.

"No worries, Zarbon. I'm always pleased to have visitors!" Zarbon nodded and took his place behind Bulma, looking down upon her with an ugly sneer on his face.

Bulma lifted her head to spot her friends staring at her in shock and horror at her current state. She smirked at them and let out a snort.

"Took you guys long enough."

Goku opened his mouth to reply but closed it before the words came out. The scene looked all too familiar to him, and he was reliving old memories once again as well.

_"Radditz, hurry! We have to get back to Bulma!" Kakarott yelled as he ran down the winding hallways with speed he didn't know he possessed._

_"I'm going as fast as I can!" Both boys picked up their pace as they rounded yet another corner. Walls and people alike were blurs as they sped along, anxious to arrive at their destination._

_"I swear, he better not have touched her." Kakarott growled out as he spotted a set of double doors thirty yards ahead of them. Right as he reached for the handle, their entrance was blocked by a large figure._

_"And just where do you think you are going?"_

_Kakarott glared up at the man before him, his eyes narrowing dangerously._

_"Move it Zarbon, I don't have time for your shit today." he hissed between clenched teeth, his fists balled tightly at his sides, his fingernails digging into his palm from the pressure. Zarbon let out a humorous laugh._

_"Oh, you are already too late. Frieza has already delivered her punishment, but you may go clean up the mess if you wish." He chuckled as the two teens pushed past him and into the room he was previously in. Oh, the look on their faces would have been priceless to see._

_The scene they ran in on was not the one they had been expecting at all. Sitting in a lone chair with her wrists tied behind her back was Bulma. Her head was hung, her chin tucked against her chest. Blood covered her baby blue shirt and ran down what they could see of her forehead, covering every inch of exposed skin as well. Frieza was no where to be found and the room was empty save for a few crates._

_"Bulma?" Radditz whispered in awe. She raised her head and gave a forced smile, her eyes fluttering dangerously. The older teen ran to his sister's side immediately and lifted her chin. He inspected her face closely. Her left eye was swollen shut and her jaw had a monstrous bruise forming. A deep gash resided on her brow, crossing over her eye. Her nose was gushing blood and her lip was busted._

_"Hey bro. What's up?" she croaked out, coughing slightly. He hushed her as she tried to speak more. Tears were streaming down his face as he cradled her cheek gently._

_"I'm so sorry Bulma. I never meant for this to happen." He whispered as more tears exited his eyes. Bulma laughed as best as she could._

_"Not y-your fault." she wheezed. Radditz just shook his head and burried it in the crook of her neck, sobbing gently. He wrapped his arms around her small frame and squeezed._

_"I promise I'll never let him touch you again."_

Goku broke out of his daze as he heard Frieza's high pitched laugh.

"Ah, it has been a while Kakarott. Did you enjoy prom? It was enjoyable, I hope?" Goku growled lowly in his throat, barely keeping his anger and suprise in check. He, as well as the others, were in total shock. He had sworn Frieza was dead. He left him on that tile floor with a bullet in his chest. He knew he did. Why was that bastard standing before him? Life was unfucking fair.

"Not long enough if you ask me. I'm not here to play your games. Let Bulma go, now." he demanded as he took a step forward.

Frieza raised a hand to the guards that aimed their weapons at the tall teenager. They immediately went back to their posts.

"Patience is a virtue, boy."

"Fuck patience. Just let the woman go!" Bulma raised her head at the sound of Vegeta's voice. She had almost forgotten what it sounded like in her time in captivity. Their eyes met and she held his gaze firmly. It took everything Vegeta had not to rush to her, even in the state she was in. During their alloted time apart, he had come to realize his feelings, and she was just one thing he refused to live without.

"Vegeta, I've heard so much about you. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you." He bowed deeply at the waist, a cruel smile on his face.

"Now, let's get down to business."


	23. Chapter 23

The occupants of the room looked at the lizard-like man like he was crazy. He let out a chuckle at the shocked looks on their faces.

"Ah yes, I have marvelous things planned!" He exclaimed as he clapped his hands together before he turned towards Bulma.

"It's such a shame for you, dear, watching your friends die a slow and painful death at my hands. This is going to be so much fun!" A wicked grin crossed his face for a moment.

Bulma laughed and gave him a crooked smirk.

"You're such a faggot." She laughed harder at the outraged grimace he adopted, knowing he despised the old nickname. His face turned an ugly shade of red, his fists balled up at his sides.

"Frieza's a faggot, Frieza's a faggot!" She sung out as she watched him grow angrier with every syllable that came out of her mouth.

"Bulma! Leave him alone!" Goku shouted from the sidelines, afraid for his sister's life. One could never know what the monster would do. His already loose temper plus Bulma's taunting could not create a favorable outcome.

"Frieza's a fag-" The last word never came out of her mouth as a solid fist made contact with her jawbone. A defined crack resounded through the room making everyone cringe in pain. Goku and Turles watched helplessly as Frieza stood over their relative, his fist still beside Bulma's face, a murderous scowl on his face.

"I told you to behave, bitch. One more outburst like that and it'll be that pretty little head of yours. Understand?" He whispered calmly in her ear. Malice and resentment was laced heavily through his words.

Goku almost punched Bulma when she spit in his face, an insane smile creeping over her lips.

"Does the woman want to die? Why can't she just leave him alone?" Vegeta asked himself, observing the situation with narrowed eyes. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were white. It pained him seeing his woman being treated like this, but there was very little he could do. Charging the man was out of the question. With the number of guards littering the premises, he'd be dead before he made it five feet, but there had to be_ something_ he could do! It seemed as if Kami was listening to his prayers when Frieza ordered his men to clear the room.

"Guards, you are dismissed. I wish to have some privacy with our guests, except you, Zarbon." He commented when the blue-skinned man made his way to leave.

"Yes, Lord Frieza." He bowed his head slightly in thanks.

"Still kissing Frieza's ass, I see?" Turles asked as he walked to stand beside his cousin, mirroring his stance. If not for the scar on his left cheek, they would have been identical.

"Still second best to Kakarott?" Zarbon shot back, a victorious smirk playing on his face. Turles' eyes narrowed as he glared hatefully at the man.

"Ooh, hit a sore spot, did I?" Turles growled at his comment and went to step forward before Goku's hand held him back.

"Don't let him get to you. He only wants to get a rile out of you." Goku whispered in his ear. Turles took a deep breath before he nodded.

"You're right, but what else are we going to do? I've never seen Bulma look so, so, crazed." he replied as he eyed his cousin who was staring off in the distance. "I don't know how much longer I can stand seeing her like this."

"Well, what do you expect us to do? Waltz up there and ask the bastard nicely to let her go?" Vegeta hissed as he butted into the conversation.

"Vegeta's right," Goku said, "We need a plan, but what?"

Krillin and the others joined their little conversation, adding an important detail.

"Well, we have the upper hand. It's five against two. We can easily win!" Krillin stated as he looked to the others hopefully.

"What! I'm not going out there!" ChiChi whispered loudly as she glanced at the trio in the middle of the room.

"Chi's right. Neither she nor 18 can fight him. They'd be toast if they even thought about it. Besides, i'm sure Frieza is armed." Goku stated as he put his hand to his chin. 18 huffed and crossed her arms with a pout on her face.

"I can fight."

"Don't even think about it. Frieza's a beast. He'd tear you to shreds with one hand. See how Bulma's held up against him? You wouldn't last five seconds." Turles commented as he looked pointedly at the blonde.

"Whatever." she mumbled as she too looked to their helpless friend. It really was sad how miserable she looked. No. Miserable wasn't even the word. More like delirious, traumatized, psychotic, the list went on. Maybe listening to the plan Goku was brewing was the best idea at the moment.

"Look, honestly, I have no idea what to do." Goku cut Krillin off before he could be interrupted, "Even if it is us against two, we are outpowered. If both of them made it out of what I delt them last time, I have no idea what it would take to take them down now." He ran his fingers through his unruly hair in frustration. Silence reigned over the group.

"If you all are finished with your little party, I have things to do today." Frieza hissed impatiently as he eyed them hatefully.

"As you can see, it is a wasted attempt to rescue the little bitch. She is mine, and only mine. I believe I have made that clear. Now, why don't we play nice?" His words fell on deaf ears as Goku whispered his plan to the others.

"When I say now, I want all of you to run and hide behide a stack of crates. Got it?"

Turles and Vegeta immediately frowned.  
>"No way. I won't hide like some coward!" Vegeta growled out lowly. Turles shook his head in agreement.<p>

"I'm with Vegeta on this one." Goku scowled at them as he gestured towards Bulma.

"We don't have much of a choice! I'm sure neither of you thought to bring a weapon, did you?" He sighed when Turles pulled his Browning 9x19 mm Hi-Power pistol, Vegeta his Jericho 941 F, both looking to the taller teen pointedly.

"You were saying?"

Goku groaned before he sighed for what felt like the hundreth time that day.

"Okay, here's what we do. On three, we split. I'll create a distraction so you guys can get away. Once we're all somewhere safe, we'll corner them. We all have weapons, besides you guys," he pointed to Krillin, ChiChi, and 18, "so each of you come with one of us." Everyone nodded.

"One, two.." ChiChi latched on to Goku, 18 took Turles, and Krillin was left with Vegeta. They each spotted their destination and prepared themselves. Goku took his gun out of his waistband and cocked it, hiding it partially behind his back.

"THREE!" He shouted. Many things happened when that one word escaped his mouth. Two shots rang through the air, each couple dove to different piles of crates that were spread out, Frieza started laughing hysterically, and Bulma began singing 'I'm A Little Teapot' in an eerily high voice.

"You fools!" Frieza's whole frame shook as he laughed. "You honestly think you can trick me?" A sly smirk spread across his face as he pulled his own weapon out, pointing it to Bulma's head. He clicked the safety off and cocked it, pointing it at Bulma's head. He then turned towards Zarbon.

"Please do get our little friend, would you?"

Zarbon bowed at his waist.

"Yes, Lord." As the blue-skinned man took off, Frieza turned his attention to Bulma.

"And you, shut the fuck up!" he hollered, spittle flying out of his mouth and the gun waving around dangerously. Bulma didn't even acknowledge him, but merely kept singing as if she had no disturbance at all. He narrowed his eyes at her actions.

"I'll deal with you later." A smile replaced his frown when Zarbon walked back in, a bulky man in tow. He was around 6'8 with cropped red hair. A wide grin was plastered on his face the moment he stepped through the doors and spotted Bulma, his straight yellow teeth gleaming in the artificial light. He bowed as he stopped short of Frieza, muttering a 'hello'. He looked to Bulma and smiled wider.

"'Ello pretty." He mumbled, standing straight once more. The others watched on in ignorance as the man addressed Frieza and Bulma. Then and only then was when Bulma quit singing and glared at the large man.

"Fuck off, ugly." She spat, turning her head to the side. His smile dropped and he looked to Frieza.

"Wat hur poblem?" Confusion was laced thickly through his words, making him sound even dumber than he already was. Frieza waved her off.

"Ah, it's that time of the month I believe." The man nodded in understanding.

"O'. She git real mad wen it dat time o' da monf. But if it dat time o' da monf, Barny canot pla' wit da pretty?" He cocked his head to the side, eying Bulma warily. Frieza smiled cruelly.

"Oh, don't worry about all of that. Today is a special day. You get to do something very special. Show us what you and the bitch do whenever you 'play'. How does that sound?"

Barny looked to him with wide eyes, his smile returning.

"Whatever they do, I'm thinking it's not anything good." Goku whispered worryingly to Turles, who wasn't too far away. His suspiscion was affirmed when Barney stalked up to Bulma's chair and looked down on her, his eyes roving over her body like a lion watching it's prey.

"Go away stupid. You're not wanted here." Bulma glared at him, trying desparately to find a solution to her problem. Being tied up and all, she had no way of defending herself.

"Pretty, we git to play in fron' o' e'erybodi 'nd yu all tide up!" His hands went to his buckle, fumbling with the holes. Bulma rolled her eyes as she watched him fruitlessly try to undo his belt. Finally, his anger overtook his thinking and he ripped it off, throwing it to the side. His smile returned.

"Dat betta. Now cum hir pretty." His hand went to her face, his fingertips slightly brushing her jawline. He flinched back when she jerked her face away from his touch. He tenderly reached out once more, clamping her chin in his firm grip.

"Yu stop movin' ya hear?" His other hand moved to her shoulder, his confidence building as he realized she couldn't fight back this time. He slowly slipped her frazzled strap off of her shoulder revealing her grime covered skin. Even through all the dirt one could still make out its milky appearance. His hand moved to her neck, skimming slightly at the juncture where her heart beat the hardest. When she tried to jerk away, his vice-like grip on her face kept her still.

"No. Bad pretty." He growled, looking for her other strap, which he had ripped off a few days prior in a little scuffle he had had with Bulma. Seeing that it was missing, he shrugged and moved to lower her dress to reveal her chest. That was when Bulma noticed the others were still in the room, watching her with confusion written on their faces. She clenched her eyes shut and shivered in horror, knowing she couldn't do anything to save her shattered pride.

Her friends were going to watch her get raped.

Humiliation was one thing Bulma was very familiar with, growing up with Frieza and all, but this was on a whole new level. She could stand someone teasing her or scolding her in front of a crowd, it had happened on several occasions, but she would not,**_ COULD_** not, allow this to happen. It was too private. It took her issues with Barney to a personal level. As redundant as it may be, she wasn't going to go down without a fight. She thrashed in her bindings, attempting to thwart his hands. In her struggle, the ropes tied around her wrist dug deeper into her skin than they already were, tearing the skin and causing blood to slowly well up and flow down her hands.

"Stop movin' pretty!" Barney yelled as he tried to get hold of the top of Bulma's ratted dress.

Bulma never slowed in her movements. There was now a little pool of blood underneath her hands and it was growing in size.

"No. No. No, no, no, no, _NO_!" She cried out, shaking her head as she attempted to get away. She threw her head back and screamed, the shrill shriek resounding off the walls. Barney grabbed her face with both hands and brought it face to face with his own. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth was set in a thin line, opposed to her bewildered, wide-eyed look.

"I wan' yu to shut tha fuck up. I will kill yu i' yu don. Got it?" His hand traveled roughly to her breast, squeezing until she cried out in pain.

"I sid _SHUT THA FUCK UP_!" he bellowed, reeling his hand back.

His open palm never made contact with Bulma's delicate cheek. Warm liquid splattered across Bulma's face and upper chest. The lumber man looked down to his stomach in confusion. There was a small round hole right were his left lung was. He opened his mouth to speak. A trail of blood dribbled down his chin before he fell to the side, his body causing a loud 'thud'. Bulma looked up and saw Vegeta standing behind a crate with his gun still raised. A thin line of smoke waved out of the barrel. His face was set in a deadly calm look, his eyes devoid of any emotion. He looked to Bulma and worry flickered through his obsidian orbs for merely a second before it disappeared. They held a silent conversation with that one look. On the sidelines, ChiChi and 18 let out a loud gasp, turning away from the now dead man. Krillin was having an even harder time keeping his lunch down as he watched the blood pool around the lifeless body.

A slow clap brought them out of their stupor.

"Bravo, Vegeta. I was wondering how long it would take one of you to get him, defiling your little friend like that." His sly grin was still present.

"You little bastard." Goku seethed, his face turning a deep shade of red. He was trying oh so hard to hold his rage in.

"Oh, it was nothing," Frieza shrugged, "he was a burden anyways, obssessed with the girl. He was like a stray, feed him once he keeps coming back for more."

Everyone glared at Frieza at that comment.

"You won't get away with this." Turles commented from the side. He made a bold move and stepped forward, away from the protection of the boxes.

"Turles, get back here!" 18 whispered as she motioned for him to get behind the boxes.

"No! I'm not going to stand by and play his little games!" he whispered back before taking another step.

"Ah, so we have a brave one. Finally stepping out of Kakarott's shadow?" Frieza mocked as he watched the lanky teen closely.

"Fuck off, Frieza. I want Bulma freed and I want it to happen now. We've played your games long enough." His deep voice held finality and demanded an answer.

Frieza just shook his head and looked to the blue-haired captive, who was breathing heavily and shaking.

"You want her, take her." He lowered his gun, returning it to behind his back. He slowly reached and untied Bulma's hands, remaining silent as they fell limply to her sides. He crouched down, wary of the large body on the floor and cut the bands holding her legs to the chair. As he took them away, he could see the bruises that were forming. As he finished, he stepped back, bringing Zarbon with him.

"Turles, be careful." Goku whispered as he watched his cousin go towards his twin. Turles looked to him and nodded, a determined look in his eyes.

He stepped forward slowly, aware of the unresponsiveness his cousin was displaying. As he approached, he took a closer look at her. He shook his head, appalled at her state.

"Bulma?" His voice was low and soft. He sighed in relief when she looked up to him. Her eyes were lifeless and dull, the fire they once possessed doused. He gently reached out and grabbed her under her arms, lifting her out of her chair. She allowed him to carry her, too tired and hurting to care where she was going. Turles watched Frieza as he drug his cousin back to his hiding spot, mindful of her injuries. When he got her to safety, he gently set her on the ground, noticing 18 standing over them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw ChiChi run behind a couple of stacks, finding the quickest way to her friend. A few seconds later, she stopped at Bulma's side, accessing her wounds. As she looked at her, her eyes began to water. She covered her mouth with her hand and let out a quiet sob, falling to her knees. 18 moved beside her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"She'll be okay." 18 whispered, unsure if it was true or not. She had lost a lot of blood after all. ChiChi nodded her head, tears spilling down her face.

Looking to Frieza with hate, Turles whispered sadly to himself, "She may not."


	24. Chapter 24

**last chapter! i hope you have enjoyed this story as much as i have. thanks to all of you guys that have reviewed, i appreciate it! i am immediately starting on a new story. i'm going to type up the first few chapters in advance, so it might be a couple few weeks, but it will come! and once again, no offense to any foreigners reading this. i know you guys are nice, please dont take offense. enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>Bulma was out of Frieza's hands.<p>

That was all that mattered. Sure she had severe wounds and excessive bleeding, but she was alive.

Now, they had to get out.

That would not be an easy task, considering Frieza had no intention of allowing them exit.

"Frieza, you'll pay for this!" Goku yelled as he watched his sister struggle to survive. 18 and ChiChi were currently bandaging her up as good as they could.

A wicked laugh echoed through the air. Anger and rage intesified in the three young males surrouding the duo in the middle of the room. Seeing their loved one in such a state had pushed them over the edge. While Krillin hid himself well behind a stack of crates, Goku, Vegeta, and Turles prepared to charge Frieza and Zarbon.

They _would not_ make it out alive, not today.

The three of them cocked their guns, ready for anything.

Frieza watched them, knowing full well what they were planning. His plan was going as it should. He watched in what felt like slow motion as they all raised their guns to shoulder level and fired numerous times.

Each bullet hit it's target.

Four in Frieza's chest.

Two in Zarbon's head.

Frieza knew he would die today. He also knew the blue-haired bitch would die as well. He had achieved his goal.

The girl would go alongside him and his henchmen to the pits of hell.

He welcomed the pain he felt as his body came in contact with the smooth concrete floor. He didn't even attempt to break his fall. He knew Zarbon was dead before he even hit the floor. The fool didn't see it coming. He never was good at this business. He knew he had little time. He could feel the blood pooling out around him, soaking through his jacket.

From his position on his side, he was in perfect view of Bulma. The other whores, the blonde and black haired ones, were attempting to save her.

How sweet.

Maybe they would die as well?

As his vision blurred, he pulled his own small handgun from his suit pocket, where he had put it moments before for safe keeping. He clicked the safety off. He had two bullets in the chamber. He had put them in there that morning.

With shakey hands, he aimed the barrel for Bulma's head, seeing as the other two were bent over her torso. It took all the energy he had to pull the trigger.

The shot rang throughout the silent room.

It was like time altogether had stopped.

A scream pierced the air and an obstruction blocked Frieza's bullet before it met with it's destination. A cry of pain was heard before the sound of a body smacking against the concrete reached his ears.

Fuck.

Someone had taken the bullet for her. Well, it wouldn't be the first thing he had ever failed at.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the mess of black hair he knew to be either Kakarott or Turles. Always saving the day, those two.

Oh well. He sighed and choked as blood filled his mouth. It pooled around his head and he lost focus of his vision. Accepting the fate he had been dealt, Frieza allowing one last smile to grace his ruby lips before he took one last breath. He didn't make a single move after that.

Twenty feet away from where Frieza lay dead, Turles lay clenching his chest in pain. Goku and Vegeta ran to his side, Krillin not far behind.

Goku held his shoulders and rested his upper body in his lap, tears forming in his eyes. Turles struggled to stand, but Goku pushed him back down.

"Stay still. Help is on the way." His voice cracked as he heard the sirens in the distance, glad his girlfriend had thought to contact someone. Tears cascaded down his cheeks as he watched his cousin's life force drain from his body.

"Don't die. Come on Turles, don't die, not now!" He clutched Turles tighter to his chest, keeping pressure on his wound.

Turles smiled sheepishly and looked over Goku's shoulder to see Bulma staring at him from her position in 18's lap. Tears were pouring down her face as well, azure eyes filled with sorrow and pain. He smiled at her as his eyes fluttered.

"No!" Goku gripped his faded black shirt with one hand and burried his face in it. "Don't you die on me. Please, I can't do this without you." His voice dropped to a whisper as he sobbed into Turles' shirt.

"K-kak-arott," Turles stuttered out, blood dripping from the side of his mouth, "take g-good care of B-Bulma f-for me."

Goku's sobs got louder. "NO! Don't you dare say that! You're going to be fine!"

Turles shook his head, finding it harder to breathe with every passing second.

"I l-love you, you were like a b-brother Kakarott. Tell Bulma I love her." He took one last raspy breath, blood mixing with his words as he spoke them in Goku's ear.

Goku held his still body in his arms, a silent scream escaping his mouth and filling the air. He held Turles to his chest and sobbed, whispering for his cousin to wake. On the sidelines, ChiChi was silently crying to herself while Krillin and Vegeta watched on in sorrow. Krillin was on the verge of letting his tears fall as he watched the sad scene. Tears welled in Vegeta's eyes as well. He considered Turles a good friend. They had grown close over the past few months. A lone tear fell down his cheek before he hastily wiped it away. 18 was cradling Bulma as she too wept. Still in an almost critical condition, she could do little to comfort her brother. She merely watched them, not caring that the others saw her crying.

Not long after Turles took his dying breath, the sirens came to a stop outside of the doors. Yelling and gun shots were heard minutes before the doors were kicked open. Several men in uniforms rushed in, weapons at the ready. Paramedics came in and took the dead bodies away, while CSI agents surveyed the scene. A few agents pulled aside 18, ChiChi, Krillin, and Vegeta for questioning while Bulma was hooked up inside an ambulance. When they tried to take Turles' body from Goku's grasp, his cries became louder as his hold became tighter. It took a lot of persuasion from the medics and one look from Vegeta for him to let go and turn to crying on the shoulder of his best friend.

* * *

><p>They watched from the back of an ambulance as the scene was analyzed and evidence was taken. It had been about an hour since they had been told to sit and wait for further instruction. Each one glared as Frieza and Zarbon's bodies with hate as they were hauled off in body bags and put in an FBI van.<p>

"So, what now?" Krillin asked as he wrapped his arms around 18, who pulled her blanket tighter around herself.

"I don't know." Goku answered truthfully as he eyed the scene intensely. His face was red and his eyes puffy from crying. ChiChi was snuggled in his lap, dozing off. Vegeta, who was on Goku's right side grunted.

All of them had looks of sadness and pain etched across their faces. Bulma had been airlifted to a nearby hospital not long ago and they had yet to hear from the doctors. Both Goku and Vegeta had thrown a fit when they were informed they could not accompany her. Rather than argue with professionals, they opted to sit and brood in silence.

Their faces lit up a tad bit when someone walked over to them and said they would be taken to Bulma's hospital soon. Five minutes later they were ushered to a helicopter and flown to the hospital. When they arrived, Bardock was waiting for them in the ER. One could tell he had been crying as well from his bloodshot eyes. As he spotted his son, he embraced him in a tight hug. Vegeta and the others trail behind a bit, giving the two their space.

"I'm so sorry, son." He whispered as his tears flowed once more. Goku merely nodded and hugged his father tighter.

Someone clearing their throat brought them out of their embrace. A medium height man with short brown hair was standing before them. A pair of glasses was perched on the bridge of his nose and a stethoscope was wrapped around his neck.

"Mr. Son?" he asked. His voice was soft and comforting.

Bardock nodded. They shook hands and he continued on.

"I have some good. Your daughter is in stable condition and will make a wonderful recovery, physically." A wide grin spread across his face as he relayed the news.

Bardock and Goku both let a grin spread across their faces as well. Behind them Vegeta smirked and ChiChi and 18 squealed as they hugged each other. Krillin patted Vegeta on the back and smiled up at him.

The doctor checked the clipboard in his hands and frowned.

"I do have some bad news as well. From her brain scans, we have found that she has suffered from severe psychological damage." All their faces fell at the news.

"Will it be permanent?" Bardock asked, his voice wavering a bit.

The doctor gave him a look of pity. "I cannot say at this point in time. Given the circumstances I'm not entirely sure, it all depends on how strong her mind is. She will be transported back to the states within the next hour or so." With that, he nodded and walked away, his prestine white lab coat flowing behind him.

"Well son, let's hope Bulma's as strong as we think she is." Bardock stated as he put his hand on Goku's shoulder. The teen nodded as he watched the doctor walk away, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Of course she is. She's a Son after all." Father patted son on the back as they both chuckled a bit, the others laughing as well.

"You're right, Kakarott. You are completely right."

The sun was setting beyond the hospital windows in the distance. The crisp twilight air washed around the tall building in a gentle caress. On the rooftop a figure crouched on the ledge, dressed in grey pants and a black hoodie.

"You may have gotten away this time, but I will find you. Both of you."


End file.
